


Animal

by johnson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of feelings and pain, Hurt Stiles, I do what I want, M/M, Peter es un pagafantas, Sorry Not Sorry, YOLO, crying Peter, fuck jeff davis, funny Cora, maybe Lydia is jealous
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnson/pseuds/johnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tiene pesadillas, porque él también tiene que cerrar una puerta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "El miedo es el dolor que no queremos sentir".

Derek puede oír sus gruñidos desde el salón, dónde está sentado con Cora dormida sobre sus piernas. En realidad, cualquier persona podría oírle en este momento; sobretodo, cuando los quejidos y lloriqueos empiezan a aumentar de volumen. “¿Se puede saber qué cojones hace?”, piensa el mediano de los Hale rodando los ojos, y tomando a su hermana entre sus brazos para llevarla a su dormitorio. Camina escaleras arriba y pasa junto a la puerta de Peter, quien parece haber encontrado la paz en sus sueños, parándose unos cortos segundos que se le hacen eternos. Continua hacia la habitación de la más pequeña, posándola delicadamente entre las mantas, para evitar que se despierte. Cuando, sin previo aviso, un aullido de dolor se hace presente al otro lado del pasillo. Cora ruge, levantándose casi al instante, garras preparadas. Derek le muestra una mirada furtiva, haciendo presentes sus zarpas también, y se dirigen hacia la habitación principal en apenas dos zancadas.

 

La imagen que encuentran es de lo más chocante, provocando que en sus caras se muestre una clara mueca de confusión extrema. De hecho, Cora podría asegurar que -por un segundo- ha visto la boca de Derek golpear el suelo.

 

Peter está en la esquina más alejada de la puerta, junto al ventanal. La habitación está casi destruida, y hay plumas surcando el frío aire de la estancia. Las patas de la cama han vencido, haciéndola caer al suelo; y, junto a ésta, una lamparita parpadea sobre el parqué. Hay arañazos en la pared, y también en sus brazos goteando ligeros hilos de sangre que se curan momentáneamente después. El mayor de los Hale tiene la cara enterrada entre sus piernas y brazos, encogido contra la pared, asustado, retorciéndose por un dolor inexistente, temblando y…

 

- _¿Está llorando?_ -Murmura Cora con los ojos muy abiertos hacia su hermano.

 

Sí, exacto. Y la chica cree que no va a poder aguantar las ganas de romper a reír hasta que tenga que morir por falta de aire, pero se ve detenida cuando Derek le da un codazo en el costado y ella tiene que parar para quejarse. Éste se acerca muy lentamente, con paso dubitativo, hacia su tío alzando una ceja a la par. Es entonces cuando observa más detenidamente que huele a miedo y que su corazón va a salírsele del pecho en cuestión de microsegundos. Gira la cabeza hasta Cora y ella se encoje de hombros sin entender qué le pasa. Peter profiere otro gruñido lastimero que les hace pitar los oídos.

 

\- _Eh… Peter._ -Derek está de cuclillas frente a él, apoyando sus manos sobre las garras de su tío, buscando un punto dónde anclarle para que se relaje- _. Peter… ¿Qué…? ¿Peter?_

 

\- _Y será en serio que es sonámbulo._ -Cora se echa a reír estrepitosamente, recibiendo un cojín en su cara como advertencia de que debería de guardar silencio- _. ¡Au, Derek!_

 

Su hermano le pide ayuda para alzar a Peter por los brazos y llevarlo a otra habitación para que continúe descansando, puesto que la suya no es la mejor opción, tampoco quieren que sufra un shock cuando se levante. En el camino hasta el último dormitorio, el mayor parece estar un poco calmado, exceptuando el hecho de que las lágrimas continúan brotando de sus ojos sin ningún motivo aparente. Y Cora quiere reír; Derek también, pero él intenta ser un poquito menos cruel. Lo dejan caer sobre la cama, y Peter se arrastra sobre el colchón abrazando la almohada y dándole un ligero mordisco. Sus sobrinos siguen a los pies de la cama, con los brazos cruzados, aún atónitos por ver semejante faceta del que fue un alfa.

 

- _¿Crees que es de los que muerde la almohada, o de los que sopla a la nuca?_ -Susurra Cora sin apartar la mirada del colchón.

 

\- _Por última vez, Cora._ -Resopla dándose la vuelta su hermano- _. No es gay._

 

\- _No, ni tú tampoco._ -Niega sarcásticamente, dejándose arrastrar fuera de la habitación.


	2. "Todo lobo tiene un cordero en su interior".

Se despierta de golpe, incorporando su cuerpo de manera brusca. Su pecho sube y baja con dificultad y violencia, mientras que intenta retomar el aire perdido. Mantiene los ojos muy abiertos bajando su mirada hasta sus manos para comprobar que las garras que afiló en sus sueños ya no están. Sigue temblando de puro terror y ni siquiera recuerda el por qué.

 

Confundido y con un dolor de cabeza que amenaza con estallar, se levanta de la cama y arrastra sus pies sobre la alfombra hasta alcanzar el baño. Corre la mampara de cristal, que va desde el techo hasta perderse en las losetas del suelo, y se mete bajo el cáñamo de agua fría con la ropa puesta. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que esa no es su habitación. Se gira de espaldas a la pared de mármol, dejándose arrastrar por ésta hasta alcanzar un fino charco de agua. Cierra los ojos y toma aire. Necesita pensar. Necesita recordar cuando empezaron esas pesadillas, cuando dejó de dormir bien por las noches. Necesita recordar cuando dejó de dormir. Al principio, tan sólo era insomnio por un par de días, pero la cosa empeoró cuando llegó a Nueva York. Da un gruñido autoritario para sí mismo, exigiéndose una calma poco estable que parece apoderarse de él por momentos. Ya que, quince minutos bajo el agua fría parecen ser suficientes para terminar con el ansia que le recorre cada centímetro de él. Jamás en su vida ha estado tan confuso, ni se ha sentido tan indefenso.

 

Se levanta con cuidado de no resbalar y regresa a su dormitorio dejando un camino de agua a su paso; “Ya se secará”, piensa para sus adentros. Cierra la puerta tras de sí, y se quita la pesada ropa echándola sobre la cama. Busca algo seco, teniéndose que cerciorar de lo que coge puesto que aún le cuesta -incluso- ver. Baja las escaleras sujetado de la barra de hierro a modo de barandilla y se arrastra por la pared hasta alcanzar la cocina. Derek está allí sentado, a la mesa, alzando la mirada cuando lo ve llegar. Y, antes de que su sobrino abra la boca, éste levanta el dedo índice para pedirle silencio cerrando los ojos unos segundos. Abre el frigorífico con una mueca de dolor, echando un vistazo a la comida de su interior; pero tiene ganas de vomitar. Corre hasta el baño más cercano y se coloca de rodillas junto al váter para dejar vacío su estómago.

 

\- _Tenemos que hablar, ¿no crees?_ -Pregunta Derek desde el marco de la puerta, dando un bocado a la manzana que sujeta su mano.

 

\- _¿Sobre qué…?_ -Murmura Peter tirando de la cisterna aún sentado sobre el suelo.

 

\- _Sobre esto._ -El mediano de los Hale hace un movimiento giratorio para dar a entender que quiere saber qué es lo que está sucediendo- _. Anoche estuviste una hora rugiendo y aullando. Cuando Cora y yo entramos en tu habitación para ver qué cojones te pasaba, estabas llorando en una esquina. Sonámbulo, Peter. Sonámbulo y llorando. He de reconocer que no sé cómo no me eché a reír. Y, ahora, te despiertas como si tuvieses resaca._

 

\- _¿Podrías hablar un poco más bajo?_ -Responde en un quejido.

 

\- _Aún estás temblando. Y hueles a miedo._

 

\- _¿Dónde está Cora…?_

 

\- _Le he dicho que vaya a comprar, quería hablar contigo a solas de esto. ¿Por qué?_

 

- _Porque quiero que dejes de molestarme con tus gilipolleces._ -Peter, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, consigue levantarse antes de sentir como se le nubla la vista.

 

- _Deaton debería de verte._ -Replica él, agarrando del brazo al mayor antes de que se haga una brecha en la cabeza por caerse contra la pared.

 

\- _No pienso volver a ese maldito pueblo de los horrores._ -Gruñe deshaciéndose del agarre- _. Con esa… manada de lobos hormonados corriendo por sus calles, bosques e instituto._

 

\- _Cuando haces las cosas a tu manera, siempre sales perdiendo._ -Derek le guiña un ojo, sin terminar de dibujar una sonrisa- _. Irás, y no tienes excusa alguna. Cora y yo ya hemos perdido a demasiada gente._

- _¡Oh, Derek!_ -Lloriquea su tío- _. No me hagas vomitar otra vez, ¿quieres?_

 

 

 

Peter no va a reconocer que se ha dejado convencer, porque no ha sido del todo así. Lo ha decidido por sí mismo, y su maleta ha sido la primera estar en la puerta, tras ver lo poco que ha quedado de su habitación. Por lo que no ha necesitado que Cora se agarre de su brazo e intente sacarle el hombro para exigirle que se monte en el maldito coche. Se tumba detrás sin importar que no pueda abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, se coloca unas gafas de sol -las más oscuras que haya podido quitarle a Derek-, y cierra los ojos. Necesita dormir un poco, aún tiene temblores y empieza a pensar que va a morirse de verdad.

 

\- _¿Puedo poner la radio?_ -Cora rompe el silencio, cuando ya está anocheciendo y han cruzado casi la mitad del país.

 

- _Oye, Cora._ -Replica Derek de malas formas, mirándola de reojo. A ella y a su cara de desagrado. Él suspira y encoje los hombros unos instantes- _. Peter está realmente jodido, ¿vale?_ -Su voz va disminuyendo para evitar despertarlo por cuarta vez desde que dejaron Nueva York- _. Y ya has visto como se pone cada vez que se desvela. Sé que esto es una mierda, y que es un viaje muy largo, pero no. No puedes poner la radio._

 

\- _Con un “no”, hubiese sido suficiente, Derek. No hace falta que me cuentes tu vida._ -Rueda los ojos, apoyando la frente contra el cristal de la ventanilla.

 

Cora no está preocupada, cree saber qué es lo que le pasa a su tío; bueno, las mujeres tienen ese sexto sentido, ¿no? Se cruza de brazos y sube las piernas sobre el asiento. Se gira un poco hacia los asientos traseros para observar a Peter dormir, tranquila y plácidamente. Le parece demasiado increíble, aunque ya no está segura de cómo puede llegar a comportarse ese hombre. Con una mano, le coloca bien la manta que le cubre provocando que se mueva levemente para acomodarse a lo largo de los asientos.

 

Derek mira a su hermana, y sonríe muy levemente. Aunque no lo parezca, ella quiere a Peter; al fin y al cabo, es su familia. Y a pesar de que no entiende los motivos que lo llevaron a actuar de cierta manera en su pasado, sabe que está cambiando y que esto solo es el comienzo.


	3. "Tic, tac; el tiempo pasa".

Suena una canción de Neon Trees y Stiles no sabe si es su alarma o una llamada, porque joder, es su canción favorita y la tiene puesta como cada notificación de su móvil. Tantea con los ojos cerrados y la palma de la mano sobre su abdomen, hasta dar con el aparato que vibra sobre él. Alza la cabeza para mirar a la pantalla y desliza el dedo hacia la derecha para atender la llamada. Lo primero que oye es la agitada respiración de Scott y el chirrido de algunos utensilios de la clínica de Deaton.

 

\- ¿Qué…? -Bosteza-. ¿… quieres, Scott? Son las diez de la mañana, es sábado…

 

\- Stiles, tienes que venir a la clínica. -Replica éste antes de que le eche el mismo sermón de cada sábado al despertarlo.

 

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? -Se incorpora de repente con los ojos como platos y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

 

\- Tú sólo, date prisa. -Contesta antes de colgarle.

 

Stiles se levanta lo más rápido que puede dando un salto de la cama, busca los pantalones que había dejado sobre la silla de su escritorio la noche anterior y se los pone; tirando la camiseta del pijama bajo la almohada y cogiendo la primera que encuentra en su armario. Coge su móvil y las llaves de casa, y corre hasta el garaje esquivando de tres en tres los peldaños de las escaleras. Arranca el coche y, debe de reconocer que, está un poco asustado. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no ha podido decirle por teléfono?

 

Se salta un par de semáforos en ámbar en los que suele pararse, pero la ocasión lo requiere. Toma unos cuántos atajos por callejones de los que su padre no estaría muy de acuerdo en cuánto a meter el Jeep por lugares tan estrechos. Pero sale ileso porque Stiles ya los conoce de sobra. Va cantando una canción que suena en la radio a la que sube el volumen, y por unos instantes se olvida de que Scott tiene algo que contarle. Y es entonces cuando frena de golpe, saliendo al segundo de su ensimismamiento, para no comerse un Toyota negro que ha frenado en paralelo a la misma par.

 

Las ventanillas del coche desaparecen tras ser bajadas, obviando la respuesta a la pregunta que se oye en su cabeza: “ _¿Es el coche de Derek?_ ” En teoría es de su tío, pero lo conduce él la mayoría del tiempo. Derek se asoma por la ventana y Cora tras de él con una gran sonrisa, a diferencia de su hermano. Ambos se miran, sin poder apartar la mirada el uno del otro; Stiles con sorpresa y Derek confundido. ¿Eso era lo que Scott quería decirle? ¿Qué Derek volvía? Y, ¿cómo se había enterado Stiles de que él estaría allí? La magia se rompe cuando una de las puertas traseras se abre y un demacrado Peter cae al suelo, retorciéndose del dolor y con dificultad para respirar. Stiles lo mira. Derek baja del coche. Y Cora comienza a preocuparse.

 

 

Peter está sobre una de las camillas de Deaton, ahora dormido. Le han tenido que inyectar un calmante para caballos, porque cuatro jeringuillas normales no parecían hacerle efecto. Stiles está sentado en la encimera, junto a Scott, y Cora no para de abrazarle; porque ellos dos sí se aprecian. Derek sigue hablando con Deaton sobre qué le pasa a Peter, pero éste no puede creerlo; y tiene una mueca de duda en su cara dibujada desde hace unos ocho minutos.

 

\- ¿Puedo decir algo que todos pensamos? -Pregunta Stiles, como si estuviese pidiendo permiso para hablar. Derek ya no puede flipar más.

 

\- Vas a decirlo de todas formas, ¿verdad? -Enarca éste una ceja.

 

\- Claro que no. -Se queja frunciendo los labios. Cora asiente y Scott no dice nada, porque no necesita hablar-. Al fin y al cabo, estábamos equivocados; Peter tiene corazón. Y… sentimientos. Y no sé si eso es bueno o malo, porque teniendo en cuenta que es un psicópata que…

 

\- Stiles, es suficiente. -Rebate Derek-. ¿Cómo es posible que se pueda emparejar por segunda vez?

 

\- No lo sé, Derek, es el primer caso que veo así. -Le responde Deaton encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- Bueno… Eh… -Cora alza el dedo índice y se señala a sí misma-. Laura me contó una vez que el matrimonio de tío Peter fue de conveniencia, para continuar la manada.

 

\- ¿Eh? -Dudan Scott y Stiles a la vez.

 

\- Y, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme algo así? -Derek se adelanta unos pasos, mostrando molestia.

 

\- No sé… No lo vi relevante. -Suelta la mano de Stiles algo asustada.

 

\- Derek, deberíais de llevar a Peter al loft. Necesita descansar y una camilla metálica no es lo más cómodo para hacerlo. -Deaton busca entre sus medicinas y saca un par de inyecciones más, posándolas en las manos del Alfa-. Traedlo cuando despierte, me gustaría hacerle algunos análisis.

 

Asiente cargando, con ayuda de Scott, a Peter hasta el coche. Cora se despide de ellos chocando sus puños, como empezaron a hacer tras ganar a la manada de Alfas. Cuando su mejor amigo regresa a la consulta y cierra la puerta, le pide que se vuelva a sentar para comenzar su charla. McCall busca la aprobación del veterinario, la cual no se hace de esperar devolviendo su mirada hacia los chicos.

 

\- Verás… Anoche soñé que estaba en mi cama y que la puerta de mi armario estaba entreabierta. Así que decidí levantarme para ver qué pasaba. Y… te vi a ti. En una especie de lugar cómo… -Se queda algo pensativo apartando la vista unos segundos-. Como el lugar en el que estuvo recluido Derek cuando Kate lo secuestró. Estabas esposado a una verja y… y…

 

\- Y, ¿”qué”, Scott? -Stiles ha empezado a desesperarse dos minutos atrás, porque odia que Scott hable tan lento y se piense las cosas veinte veces antes de decirlas.

 

\- Y Derek estaba mordiéndote en la muñeca. -Scott alza un poco la voz porque está nervioso-. Bueno… Deaton y yo creemos que es Derek, porque era un alfa. Los ojos le delataban, ya sabes. De azul a rojo.

 

\- ¿En la muñeca? -Stiles ladea el cuello mirando al veterinario con una ceja enarcada-. ¿Eso no significa que…?

 

\- Sí. - Asiente éste.

 

\- Pero, ¿eso puede pasar…? Ya sabes, en plan manada gay… ¡Yo no soy gay! ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo piensa? -Grita con enfado cerrando las manos en puños.

 

\- Mejor no entramos en ese debate. -Rueda Scott los ojos-. Otra vez.

 

\- Sí, mejor. -Escupe su amigo.

 

\- Deberíamos de hablar con Derek, y nos ha venido de perlas su vuelta. -Opina Deaton, apoyándose contra la pared-. Él debería de saber qué es lo que está pasando.

 

 

Peter se revuelve bajo las sábanas, boca arriba, sus garras rasgan hasta profundizar el colchón. Vuelve a respirar agitado, arqueando la espalda de puro dolor y provocando un crujido en cada vértebra. Sus colmillos relucen mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta que brota la sangre bajo la piel. Le duele. Le duele el pecho. Le duele el corazón. Le duele respirar. Sus pulmones arden con un aroma que no puede olvidar. Un aroma que creía asquear, aborrecido tras algunos años; pero ahora, su bestia lo necesita para vivir. Aulla desesperado, sintiendo como las lágrimas vuelven a caer.

 

Sus sobrinos irrumpen en la habitación, y la preocupación de Cora aumenta. Antes de que Derek suelte el pomo de la puerta, un rugido lleno de rabia se hace eco en cada pared del loft, poniendo a temblar a la más pequeña. El mayor de los hermanos cede a su impulso y se sienta veloz sobre el borde de la cama, sacudiendo a su tío para hacerle despertar. Peter salta como un resorte abrazándose a éste; llorando como un niño pequeño de siete años que ha tenido una pesadilla, temblando de puro horror. Derek corresponde el gesto con confusión, bajo la mirada de su hermana, que se piensa a paso lento acercarse a ellos.

 

\- Derek… -Solloza-. Te lo suplico, ¡haz que pare! ¡Te lo suplico!

 

Cora quiere llorar, pero la mirada de su hermano no se lo permite. Le indica que tome el relevo para poder ir a por otro calmante de los que Deaton le ha dado, y permitidle a Peter dormir unas horas más. Su sobrina se agarra a su cuello, echando su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella. La más pequeña le frota la espalda, susurrando en su oído varias veces un: “ _Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien_ ”. Y parece funcionar porque, antes de que Derek vuelva de la cocina, Peter ha vuelto a caer en los brazos de Morfeo abrazado a la pequeña de los Hale. Ella no dice nada, ni siquiera se queja; se acurruca junto a él porque realmente echa de menos a su tío Peter, quien le leía cuentos y aullaba a los monstruos para que no tuviese miedo al ir a dormir.


	4. "Y no sabe cuándo se ha transformado en esa horrible bestia que solía ser, porque #YOLO"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Siento lo del título, pero es que a medida que iba escribiendo el capítulo lo iba imaginando, y -de hecho- la primera vez que he escrito esa frase ha sido tal y como está en el título (XD).

Abre los ojos lentamente dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana. Es de noche y el reloj marca las 01.45 am. Los cristales están empañados por el frío y él solo puede pensar en el dolor de cabeza que tiene, golpeando contra las paredes de su cuerpo. Alza un poco la mirada hasta sus brazos recorriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo ajeno, tomando su aroma entre las fosas nasales. Cora aún sigue dormida, hacía años que no la veía respirar tan tranquila como si fuera de esa habitación no hubiese ningún peligro que pudiese perturbarla.

 

Acaricia su pelo con suavidad notando como se revuelve bajo sus brazos, su pequeña sobrina. Por un momento se plantea todo su árbol genealógico por preferencia, y hace muchos años la nombró como su favorita. Nunca se perdonará haberle perdido la pista durante tanto tiempo, porque -sí- Peter quiere a su familia; aunque no soporte demasiado a Derek por razones obvias, pero lo quiere. Y Cora siempre ha sido la más inocente de todos, que con ello no quiere decir que no sepa defenderse. Su tío siempre cuidaba de ella, la llevaba al colegio, le hacía zumo de naranja cuando no se encontraba bien y le leía cuentos cada noche hasta que se quedaba dormida.

 

Peter sonríe levemente y ni siquiera está seguro de que lo haya hecho. Se levanta con cuidado de la cama, tratando no despertarla y coge sus zapatillas más una de las chaquetas de cuero que hay en el armario. Necesita que le dé el aire. No debe de ser bueno estar todo el día en la cama. Ni para un hombre lobo. Corre la puerta del montacargas intentando no hacer ruido, pero está seguro de que Derek se ha despertado.

 

Fuera, chispea. Se abrocha la chaqueta y mete las manos en los bolsillos. No sabe a dónde va, solo quiere estirar las piernas. Necesita un momento a solas consigo mismo, un momento en el que esté despierto y no le parezca estarlo. Juguetea con la cremallera, rememorando cómo fue el proceso de su hermana. Él ya sabe que es lo que a su bestia le sucede. Él ya sabe que necesita un compañero. Lo ha sabido desde hace unos meses, pero hasta ahora podía lidiar con ello. Ya no. Lo evitó toda su vida, a toda costa. No quiere depender de alguien, ni que ese alguien dependa de él. No quiere tener que cuidar a alguien más que así mismo. El amor te hace débil, los compañeros te hacen débil; y sus problemas te hacen sentir aún más débil, porque empatizas y crees que juntos todo estará bien, hasta el día en que se canse.

 

En Nueva York empezaron esas pesadillas en las que mordía a un chico. Sí, a un chico. Y, Peter no puede evitar soltar una carcajada amarga. Noche tras noche se repite el mismo sueño. Un mordisco en la muñeca. El dolor de provocar un aullido ahogado en la garganta del muchacho. Sus ojos tornándose rojos, y un “confío en ti” que no para de oír mientras acarician su nuca. Y a él le duele el alma cuando sus colmillos atraviesan la pálida piel; porque sabe que está infringiéndole un daño, que ni él mismo se perdonará.

 

Una arcada formándose en su garganta hace que se doble por la mitad, llevando una mano a su estómago. Deja de estar ensimismado y puede jurar que el aroma que antes le asqueaba anda cerca. Pero no hay nadie en la avenida principal de Beacon Hills. Agudiza el oído y escucha unos pasos lentos arrastrándose sobre la mitad del asfalto. Su compañero. Su compañero está en la calle paralela. Su bestia quiere salir a correr, observarlo, acercarse a él y, ¿por qué no? Devorarlo. En el buen sentido. Aunque Peter no está seguro de que tenga un buen sentido.

 

Con total facilidad sube hasta lo alto de uno de los tejados industriales que cubren una perfecta hilera de restaurantes, caminando con sigilo por encima de éstos. Le mira andar ladeando el cuello. ¿Está hablando solo?

 

\- Maldito Derek “ _soyungilipollas_ ” Hale. -Refunfuña Stiles.

 

Tiene frío y la capucha no sirve de nada, echándola hacia atrás para quedar al descubierto. Se frota el pelo, más largo que el año pasado; cosa que le hace sentirse bastante orgulloso. Todo el mundo dice que le queda bien. Hasta Derek le ha dicho en un par de ocasiones que no vuelva a cortárselo, que ese flequillo parece hacerle menos cargante de lo que es. Y… ¡por Dios! Eso es algo más que un logro, el conseguir que el alfa sea amable. Suspira para sus adentros.

 

¿Derek su compañero? ¿De por vida? En serio, ¿quién había sido el hijo de puta que los ha emparejado? Claro que, no puede asegurar que vaya a ser una tortura. A lo mejor, Derek es pura amabilidad en un terreno así. De hecho, no quiere ni pensar en ello. De repente, escucha un golpe metálico, provocando que sus pulsaciones se aceleren más de lo que ya lo están. Mira a ambos lados de la calle, inclusive hacia arriba, pero no encuentra el causante.

 

Peter se ha resbalado de espaldas, resoplando con angustia. No se lo puede creer, esto no es normal. Nada de esto lo es.

 

\- ¿Qué clase de castigo es éste? -Lloriquea negándose a sí mismo-. Maldito y jodido karma. ¿Una eternidad con Stilinski? Antes recurriría al suicidio. Pero… Pero… ¿Qué cojones habla de Derek?

 

Peter se levanta con cuidado en un burdo intento por no volver a resbalar, siguiendo aún a Stiles.

 

\- ¿No podía ser otro? ¿Tenía que ser Derek “ _tearrancolagargantaconmiscolmillos_ ” Hale? -Continua refunfuñando ahora que está solo y no parece un loco hablando solo por Beacon Hills-. ¿Yo, conviviendo con Derek? ¿Qué clase de broma pesada es ésta?

 

Peter tiene un nudo en la garganta y se debate entre suicidarse o ir a cometer un último asesinato a su familia. Su compañero está enamorado de su sobrino, y su sobrino es el compañero de su compañero. Y su compañero no va a ser su compañero, y se va a quedar sin compañero, aunque su compañero sea Stiles Stilinski. Y no sabe cuándo se ha transformado en esa horrible bestia que solía ser, aullando a una luna que está apagada o fuera de cobertura.

 

Stiles alza la mirada hasta el tejado más cercano temblando de puro terror. Por primera vez en su vida, puede leer entre las líneas de un aullido. Rabia, frustración, dolor. Un corazón roto que ruge para hacérselo notar. Y, entonces, vislumbra sus ojos; azules como el hielo, congelando cualquier rincón del pueblo. Y su dolor le es contagiado. Stiles siente que va a darle un paro cardiaco, cuando se encuentra a unos pasos de esa bestia; y quiere recordar dónde ha visto esos iris antes. El hombre lobo se calla un gutural gruñido, cuando siente las yemas del humano rozarle levemente la mejilla.

 

Extrañamente, Stiles ha dejado de tener miedo. Su corazón bombea lentamente y ya no está temblando. Peter cierra los ojos, exigiéndose a sí mismo control. No quiere hacerle daño, a pesar de que su elección ya esté hecha. Da unos pasos hacia atrás y le mira por una última vez, antes de desaparecer entre los callejones oscuros.

 

Y el chico no sabe qué hacer. A lo mejor es cierto eso de que _Derek_ puede cambiar.


	5. "A Cora se lo ponen todo demasiado fácil"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Queríais capítulos largos? Ahí tenéis nueve páginas de Word.  
> Del capítulo diré, que me encanta; os vais a reír because Cora.  
> Pd. En cuanto a los mensajes de texto, los de Stiles irán en cursiva.

Cuando despierta, Peter está solo y hay una nota sobre la mesita de noche con la inconfundible letra de Cora: “ _Derek ha ido a Nueva York para recoger algunas cosas, volverá en tres días. Y yo he ido a incorporarme al instituto, ¿puedes recogerme a las dos? Ya sabes lo que piensa Derek acerca de cogerte el coche. Cora_ ”. Deja caer nuevamente la nota sobre el colchón y coloca sus manos bajo la cabeza mirando hacia el techo. Da un suspiro y cierra los ojos. Quiere recordar la escena que vivió anoche y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que no ha vuelta a tener ese horrible sueño.

 

Se levanta de la cama algo confundido y va hasta la ducha. Necesita sentir el agua fría corriendo por encima suya, aunque ya no necesite calmarse. Una actitud imperturbable se ha apoderado de él, y se encuentra mejor que en muchos meses. Se funde bajo el cáñamo y apoya las manos y la frente contra el mármol, respirando de manera tranquila. ¿Qué es lo que le está pasando realmente? ¿Por qué Stiles? Y, ¿por qué ahora? Lleva soportándole cerca de un año, o dos, ya ni siquiera sabe cuántos. Enrolla una toalla alrededor de su cintura y busca algo de ropa cómoda en la cajonera junto al espejo. Tras ello, baja con cuidado las escaleras de caracol porque el aroma de Stiles aún le marea. Se frota las sienes cogiendo una botella de agua de la nevera y se deja caer sobre uno de los sofás. Está cansado pero no quiere seguir durmiendo y, por supuesto, tiene que ir a recoger a su sobrina al maldito instituto de Beacon Hills. Y si vuelve a la cama, sabe que no despertará hasta la noche siguiente.

 

 

Cora tiene la capacidad de oler a Stiles y a Scott a kilómetros, escondidos bajo las gradas del campo de Lacrosse, y se acerca disimuladamente sin hacer ruido y como el que no quiere la cosa. Están hablando de sueños, o de pesadillas… No está muy segura, necesita acercarse un poco más a ellos. Va de puntillas hasta quedarse tras una columna como distancia prudencial y pega la oreja, por decirlo de alguna forma. Hablan sobre alguien mordiendo a Stiles. Un hombre lobo. Un hombre. Lobo. Mordiendo a Stiles. De ojos rojos. Ojos de Alfa. Alfa. Alfa. Hale. Derek Hale. Su hermano. ¿Su hermano? ¿Qué? ¿Derek mordiendo a Stiles? ¿Qué? Espera…

 

\- ¿QUÉ? -Grita en voz alta, creyendo que lo había pensado.

 

\- Oh, Dios, es Cora. -Responde Stiles horrorizado cuando ella sale al descubierto-. ¡No le cuentes nada a Derek, por favor!

 

\- ¿Has tenido algo así como una premonición? -La chica se acerca a ellos con algunas dudas rondándole la cabeza.

 

\- Eh… Algo así. -Scott se frota la nuca nervioso.

 

\- ¿Se lo habéis contado a Derek? -Murmura sujetando su archivador entre los brazos.

 

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Quieres que me mate, o algo? Aún no llego a tales extremos de intento de suicidio. -Replica Stiles con algo de miedo.

 

\- Pero él tiene derecho a saberlo. ¡Eres su compañero, Stiles! ¿No te das cuenta?

 

\- ¡Claro que me doy cuenta! Me doy cuenta de que soy el amor de la vida de un hombre lobo que suele tratarme mal, porque no tiene otra forma de tratarme e ignorarme sería demasiado difícil para su vida; con un tío psicópata que cada vez que lo veo no sé si huir o buscar el arma más cercana para vaciar el cargador en su cabeza. Claro que me doy cuenta de que tu hermano es gay; y de que, por ende, yo también.

 

\- Entonces, ¿reconoces que eres gay…? -Scott también quiere hacer esa pregunta, pero Cora se le adelanta.

 

\- ¿EN SERIO, CORA? ¿EN SERIO? -Tanto la chica como el otro hombre lobo comienzan a echarse a reír, viendo a Stiles como se marcha farfullando insultos que es mejor no escribir.

 

\- ¿Vas a contarme como es el sueño, o tengo que sacártelo? -Inquiere Cora, pero Scott no tarda en aceptar.

 

 

Cora le ha pedido permiso al profesor para sentarse entre McCall y Stilinski, y las caras de Allison y Lydia son algo para enmarcar. No hablan en toda la clase, pero se dedican miradas y sonrisas entre ellos. Eso es lo que le gusta a Cora; evitar palabras pero sentir cariño. Las clases pasan demasiado rápido, y la mujer lobo ha copiado cerca de cinco folios de apuntes, y el profesor está más que sorprendido. Coge su archivador entre sus brazos y sigue a sus compañeros hasta el pasillo.

 

\- ¿Te quedas a comer? -Le sonríe Scott apoyándose junto a la taquilla contigua a la de la chica.

 

\- Le dije a Peter que viniese a recogerme, así que no creo. -Niega ésta.

 

\- Puedo acompañarte a la puerta y esperar contigo un rato, sino, yo puedo acercarte. -Se propone Stiles.

 

\- Se supone que iba a ayudarte con el examen de mañana. -Se entromete Lydia.

 

\- Sí, pero podemos quedar más tarde. -Responde ante el asentimiento de Cora, cogiendo su mochila.

 

Acompaña a la chica, haciéndole un pequeño tour por el instituto, enseñándole las aulas principales, el salón de actos, el comedor y dónde están los baños. Es agradable que a Cora le guste escuchar porque, como si no fuese obvio, a Stiles le encanta hablar. Van hacia la planta baja, para salir a la puerta principal del colegio a esperar a Peter.

 

Pero, Peter ya está allí. Con esa posición tan chulesca que parece categorizar a los machos Hale, apoyado contra la puerta del conductor, gafas de sol tapando sus ojos y los brazos cruzados cubiertos por la chaqueta de cuero. Y, aunque Stiles no puede ver los ojos del mayor de los Hale, Cora nota ese brillo que nunca había visto en él -pero sabe lo que significa- y sus pulsaciones aumentando. Se despide con un beso en la mejilla del chico y un “ _gracias, te veo mañana_ ”. Baja sonriente las escaleras y Stiles no puede apartar la vista de lo que está sucediendo. Cora se ha atrevido a abrazar a su tío y éste le corresponde por un segundo. Cree, más bien, sabe que es la primera vez que ve comportarse así a Peter. Y vuelve a dudar acerca del hecho de que los psicópatas también tienen corazón. La chica se despide una vez más de Stiles alzando la mano, antes de meterse en el asiento del copiloto. Y su tío arranca el coche.

 

\- He visto la forma en que mirabas a Stiles. -Comenta como si nada en el primer semáforo en rojo.

 

\- Cállate. -Es lo primero que Peter consigue decir después de boquear unos segundos cosas sin sentido.

 

\- Es él, ¿verdad? Por eso cuando volvimos y casi chocamos con su coche, tuviste otra recaída. -Se gira hasta él, subiendo los pies sobre la tapicería.

 

\- Cállate. -Repite dando un volantazo para girar a la siguiente calle, tomar un atajo y no tener que escuchar sus impertinencias-. Y, baja los pies del asiento o lo vas a ensuciar. Y me cabrearé. Y Derek también se cabreará.

 

\- Sabes que soy capaz de hacer cinco preguntas por cada diez segundos, durante tres horas sin que se me acabe el repertorio, y sin siquiera tomar aire. Dime, Peter, ¿de veras quieres que te haga una pregunta cada dos segundos durante las próximas tres horas? -Baja los pies y sonríe ampliamente.

 

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Ves lo que sucede cuando pasas más de cinco minutos con Stiles? -Grita desesperado sin dejar de mirar hacia la carretera-. ¿Quieres callarte de una jodida vez o voy a tener que ponerte un bozal?

 

Cora se limita a reírse a carcajadas, echando un vistazo a sus apuntes; sacar de quicio a su tío se está volviendo su pasatiempo favorito. Bosteza con algo de sueño y enciende la radio, provocando que el mayor ruede los ojos. Odia esa música tecnopop que escuchan hoy en día, ¿qué tiene de malo el rock? La chica se acomoda en el asiento quedando girada hasta él, mirándole con cierto cariño que a Peter hace sospechar. Evita un “ _¿por qué me estás mirando?_ ”, cuando sabe que ella responderá con otra, y otra, y otra, y otra pregunta. Y no se callará hasta que no sea respondida alguna de sus dudas existenciales. Es entonces, cuando su sobrina acerca con una lentitud tortuosa su dedo índice hasta su mejilla. Y no ha llegado ni a rozarle cuando Peter ya ha comenzado a sufrir. Al hacer contacto con su piel, la chica profiere un sonido por lo bajo como cuando una pompa de chicle explota.

 

\- … Para. -Masculla apartando la cara.

 

Cora guarda sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se queda observándole en silencio. A ella también le cuesta creer que su tío consiga amar a alguien tan “cargante” -según él- como Stiles. Pero, ya no por el mero hecho de como sea el humano, si no de lo exigente, solitario y amargado que es el lobo. Ella sabe que Peter no es el mismo desde el incendio de la mansión y la muerte de la familia Hale, y en parte Laura también tuvo culpa; Cora sabe que a día de hoy, Peter quiere hacerle pagar todo ese dolor a Derek. Pero, aún así, él quiere a su sobrino más de lo que éste pueda llegar a imaginar.

 

\- ¿En qué piensas? -Peter le mira por un segundo, cogiendo el mando de la cochera.

 

\- En que no es tu culpa que seas un hijo de puta, amargado, solitario y pervertido hombre lobo. -Responde sin dudar.

 

\- Aclárame lo de pervertido. -Sonríe levemente-. Eso es nuevo.

 

\- Tu compañero es un adolescente de diecisiete años, que sigue siendo virgen. -Se encoje de hombros como si fuera algo más que obvio.

 

\- Mirándolo de ese modo… -Su tío asiente sin saber que acaba de firmar su sentencia de tortura.

 

\- Así que reconoces que Stiles es tu compañero. -Le mira expectante con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

\- ¡Cállate! -Resopla aburrido del mismo tema.

 

 

Cora no ha vuelto a formular otra pregunta acerca del tema de su emparejamiento y Peter sabe que trama algo. Lleva casi toda la tarde en el sofá con un libro de Historia y cada dos minutos cuando suena el tono de mensaje de su móvil, para de ojear el libro; entonces, se ríe como si fuera tonta. Su tío lleva el vaso de agua a sus labios disimulando como si estuviese mirando algo en el ordenador, desde la otra butaca. Empieza a ser molesto escucharla reír todo el tiempo, y ni siquiera sabe qué provoca esas carcajadas. O quién las provoca. ¿Alguien está coqueteando con su sobrina? ¿Por qué aún hay humanos que creen estar a la altura de ella? Éste frunce el ceño bajando un poco la tapa de su ordenador y dejando el vaso sobre la mesa con un sonoro golpe, ni siquiera está muy seguro de por qué no se ha roto el vidrio.

 

La pequeña de los Hale alza la vista lentamente al sentir la amenazadora mirada de su tío asesinándola en su cabeza. Aún con el móvil entre sus dedos y a la altura de su nariz, le sigue la corriente fijando su mirada en él. Peter sabe que algo trama. Y Cora sabe que Peter sabe que algo trama. Y Peter sabe que Cora sabe que Peter sabe que algo trama. Y ella sola comienza a hacerse un lío, dibujando una total mueca de confusión. Su tío estira el brazo con la palma abierta. ¿En serio está pidiéndole su teléfono para ver con quién se está mensajeando? No puede creérselo hasta que un gruñido por parte del mayor la hace salir de sus pensamientos. Tiende el móvil con cuidado sobre su mano, para después empezar a morder los puños de su chaqueta por los nervios. Peter abre el chat desde el principio y comienza a leer una conversación con… ¿Stiles? Lleva la mirada con cierta rabia hasta su sobrina, durante unas milésimas.

 

“ _Eh, lobezna_ ”

“Me identifico más con Hulk.

¿Me has visto cuatro días sin comer nada?”

“ _No, aún no estoy preparado para dar ese paso en nuestra relación_ ”.

“:(”

“ _¿Cómo llevas el examen de Historia?_

_¿Necesitas ayuda?_ ”

“Bah, me las apaño bastante bien”.

“ _Tengo un montón de resúmenes con notas y todos esos royos_ ”.

“¿En serio?”

“ _Sí :)_

_Suele costarme mucho estudiar algo tan infumable como Historia_ ”.

“JAJA”.

“ _Así que suelo hacer dos resúmenes distintos; uno para estudiar y otro para repasar_ ”.

“¡Chico listo!

¿Hay algún sitio para hacerle una copia?”

“ _Yo puedo hacerte una_ ”.

“¡Genial!

¿Qué puedo darte a cambio? :D”

“ _¿En serio lo preguntas?_

_La duda ofende, Cora :(_ ”

“ERA BROMA, promesa de Lobezna :DDD”

“ _Ya, ya_ ”.

“¿Cenamos juntos? ¡Patatas y pizza!”

“ _¿En tu casa o en la mía?_ ”

“¿No estás preparado para verme cuatro días sin comer, pero sí para hacerme ese tipo de pregunta?”

“ _Te hice el boca a boca, ¿qué más te da?_ ”

“OH, CIERTO, PRÍNCIPE DE LAS DAMISELAS EN PELIGRO, pfffJAJAJA”.

“ _¿Te has dado cuenta de que te has llamado ‘damisela en peligro’ a ti misma, dando a entender que eres tan débil que necesitas a un humano para salvar tu vida?_ ”

“¿Te has dado cuenta de que te has quedado sin un trozo de pizza más?”

“ _No_ ”.

“Pues yo tampoco, lunático”.

“ _EH, ¿qué quejas tienes tú de mis lunares?_ ”

“No… Ninguna :D”

“ _Ah… Más te vale, HERMANA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_ ”.

“OH, DIOS, VETE A TOMAR POR CULO”.

“ _Se me está permitido provocarte un trauma al mes_ ”.

“Te odio”.

“ _¿A las ocho?_ ”

“Ocho y media, y si llegas tarde te arranco la garganta con mis propios colmillos”.

“ _El romanticismo Hale, siempre presente en mi vida_ ”.

“Te veo luego, Drama Queen <3”

“ _:)_

_< 3_”

 

Peter no sale de su asombro. Hace como veinte mensajes que se le desencajó la mandíbula. ¿Desde cuándo Cora tiene una relación así con Stiles? ¡Joder, parece que se conocen desde pequeños! Y, ¿desde cuándo Cora se manda mensajes con Stiles? ¿Desde cuándo tienen el teléfono del otro? Aunque… bueno, teóricamente, tienen la misma edad, ¿no? Genial, ahora también ha olvidado la edad que tiene su sobrina. Este año se lleva la palma de oro al mejor integrante de una familia. Que sí. Deja el móvil con cierto atisbo de terror sobre la mano de su sobrina, de vuelta. Ésta le mira, temiendo que le diga algo como “no vas a salir” o algo así. Pero él no dice nada. En serio, ¿por qué nadie le ha notificado que su sobrina mantiene semejante contacto con el hijo del Sheriff? Y, ¿por qué le ha llamado “hermana”? En todo caso, sería “sobrina”. ¡Stiles es suyo, no de Derek!

 

\- ¿Pe… Peter? ¿Estás bien? -Cora vuelve a tener miedo porque su tío se está poniendo tan rojo como los ojos de un alfa, y cree que va a empezar a destrozarlo todo de un momento a otro.

 

De repente, ambos individualmente, se dan cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. Peter está celoso y Cora lo huele. Pero no es por ella. Ésta deja el libro del instituto sobre la mesa junto con el móvil y se inclina hacia delante entrecerrando los ojos con la mirada fija en su tío. El mayo r de los Hale acaba de colapsar totalmente, y, ¡qué suerte que Derek no esté cerca! Peter necesita hablar con alguien de lo que sucede, del cacao mental de Stiles con su sobrino y del cacao mental que él mismo tiene. Pero no está seguro de poder confiar de esa forma en Cora. De repente, su mano se ve sujeta por otra más pequeña, transmitiéndole cariño. Un cariño que hacía años que no sentía por parte de nadie. Desvía la mirada desde la ventana hasta la pelinegra y sonríe por un segundo al divisar el contacto.

 

\- Será nuestro secreto, ¿vale? -Murmura ella, no muy segura de que Peter vaya a entenderle. Pero sí que lo hace y asiente-. Derek no tiene por qué saber nada…

 

\- Stiles ya le ha elegido, Cora. -Niega con la cabeza, soltando su mano para frotarse la cara-. Anoche nos encontram… Bueno, él no me vio, más bien le seguí. Noté su olor, el olor de mi compañero; pero no sabía que era Stiles. E iba hablando de Derek y…

 

\- Scott tuvo un sueño. -Suelta de repente la chica, tapándose la boca al instante al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. Aunque es tarde para seguir callada y le ha prometido a Peter que sería su secreto. Suspira para sus adentros y destapa sus labios-. Scott vio a un alfa morder en la muñeca a Stiles, así que pensó que era Derek. Pero… No pensaron que también podía ser un beta, transformándose en alfa.

 

\- ¿Qué…? -Es toda palabra que Peter puede alcanzar a articular.

 

\- Tus pesadillas empezaron a raíz de separarte de Stiles, ahora que se dice en voz alta. -Responde ella. Y va a continuar hablando, cuando es interrumpida.

 

\- ¿Stiles está… atado, o esposado… o algo así? En el sueño, digo. -Peter abre un poco más los ojos, y ella asiente-. ¿En una especie de sótano vallado, con paredes grises y húmedas? Ya sabes, como si estuviera lloviendo y hubiese muchas goteras.

 

\- Ahá… -Asiente ella extrañada, inclinándose un poco más-. ¿Cómo sabes eso…?

 

\- ¿De veras necesitas preguntarlo? -Alza una ceja el mayor, empezando a dudar de si su sobrina tiene retardo para entender ese tipo de cuestiones.

 

\- No, realmente… No. -Niega frunciendo los labios.

 

\- Vas a llegar tarde. Ve a prepararte. -Peter le da un empujoncito para que se levante, necesita estar unos minutos solo y es una buena excusa.

 

 


	6. "Se aúlla aunque no haya Luna"

Son las ocho y media, y Cora acaba de salir de la ducha. Tanto pedirle a Stiles que no llegue tarde y va a ser ella la que haga esperar. Peter se ha quedado dormido en el sofá, con un libro sobre el pecho y otro bajo la cabeza. Esa es la escena que Stiles se encuentra al correr la puerta del montacargas y cortar su saludo en un “Cora, ya estoy…”. Se acerca lentamente, bajando las escaleras con cuidado y observa al mayor de los Hale descansar; y por un momento se pierde en esa imagen, hasta que escucha las zapatillas de la chica bajar el caracol. Y ella sonríe fugazmente antes de que Stiles se gire, porque ha sentido como un relámpago los latidos del corazón de ambos, porque Peter no está dormido y Stiles se siente raro.

 

\- No quería despertarlo. -Murmura el muchacho.

 

\- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por Peter…? -Sonríe maliciosa, antes de atrapar un libro en el aire.

 

Sí, Peter está despierto y le ha lanzado el libro que tenía en el pecho. Se levanta del sofá profiriendo un gutural gruñido y enciende de nuevo su ordenador. Cora deja el libro sobre la mesita auxiliar y sube a coger su pequeña mochila, para poder escapar del loft y volver a tener vida social en Beacon Hills. Se auto-entretiene un poco más de la cuenta porque quiere comprobar algo. Se queda parada en mitad de la habitación y escucha atentamente. El corazón de Stiles está ligeramente acelerado por el incidente anterior, y el de Peter… Bueno, el de Peter se le va a salir del pecho. Puede escuchar como mueve la pierna, o incluso como empieza a temblar levemente. Sonríe y cuando está dispuesta a salir del dormitorio, vuelve a quedarse quieta.

 

\- A las doce como muy tarde quiero aquí a Cora. -Sisea Peter, mirándole con la mano en la barbilla, en plan pose interesante de los Hale.

 

\- Oh, por supuesto, señor Hale. -Frunce el ceño divertido, haciendo que éste se ponga de dos zancadas a su altura.

 

\- Pienso arrancarte cada hueso de tu minúsculo cuerpo, si llega un minuto más tarde de lo acordado. -Y Peter se sorprende, porque Stiles ni se inmuta de la amenaza.

 

\- Creo que has perdido práctica, Peter. -Sonríe Cora bajando las escaleras con una sudadera en la mano y la mochilita colgada de su espalda-. Muy bien Stiles, ya no se aceleran tus pulsaciones cuando te amenazan. ¿Has probado eso con… Derek?

 

\- Derek es otro nivel. -Replica Stiles sin apartar los ojos de los de Peter, como si estuviese comprobando algo.

 

\- Largo de mi vista, juguete. -Éste le enseña una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos acompasados con algunos afilados colmillos. Y Stiles sigue sin inmutarse.

 

\- Vamos, Stiles. -Cora tira de él con una mirada desafiante agarrada de su brazo-. Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas.

 

 

Llevan un rato caminando por la ciudad, sin prisas. No hace demasiado frío y Stiles está poniéndole al día con el tema del instituto; cuáles son sus profesores, cómo se llaman, los números de las aulas, sus compañeros… Tiene buena memoria, así que podrá recordarlo todo. Ella le escucha atenta, porque le encanta la forma de hablar que tiene y se ríe en demasía. Pasan junto a un restaurante de grandes ventanales, dónde pueden ver sentados en una mesa a Scott, Allison, Isaac, Lydia y Danny. Cora y él se miran, y tan solo saludan. Ella le ha dicho que quiere hablar con él de algo, y que debe de ser a solas; así que Stiles sonríe, la señala y se despide moviendo la mano.

 

Está muerto de la curiosidad porque quiere saber de qué es lo que se trata, aunque se imagina que es por Derek, y eso le da algo de vergüenza, pero ella es su amiga y la hermana del hombre lobo en cuestión, así que algún día tienen que hablar de ello. Mejor ahora que tarde, cuando ya haya metido la pata. Lleva aguantando casi diez minutos y está algo nervioso. La chica lo nota y señala el restaurante italiano más cercano; uno al que Stiles solía ir con su madre, así que asiente como afirmación. Cruzan el paso de peatones y él le sujeta la puerta para que pase bajo su brazo soltando una carcajada. Escogen la mesa más alejada porque odian estar entre la multitud y se sientan uno frente al otro.

 

\- ¿De qué querías que habláramos? -Murmura Stiles frotándose el regazo con las manos.

 

\- ¿Hawaiana? -Alza Cora la mirada de la carta.

 

\- ¡Oh, vamos, Cora! -Resopla poniendo los brazos sobre la mesa. Ella frunce los labios-. Hawaiana.

 

\- Y… ¿Una ración de patatas fritas extra grandes? -Sonríe disfrutando de su tortura.

 

\- Y una ración de patatas fritas extra grandes. -Repite él automáticamente, y el camarero se ha enterado de todo-. Y, ¿bien?

 

\- No es Derek. -Cruza las piernas mirándole con toda su atención.

 

\- ¿Q… Qué? -Ladea el cuello como si no entendiese el idioma en que está hablándole Cora.

 

\- Que tu compañero no es Derek.

 

\- Pero… Pero, y, ¿el sueño de Scott? Entonces… ¿Me he librado de eso de ser el compañero de un hombre lobo, en general?

 

\- Mm… No. No exactamente. Tu compañero es un hombre lobo, pero no es Derek.

 

\- Y, ¿cómo lo sabes…?

 

\- Porque lo he notado en ti. Y en él.

 

\- Y, ¿quién es mi “supuesto” compañero? Porque te aseguro que estoy muerto de nervios por saber quién es. Más que nada porque es la person… la persona… o como quieras llamarlo a la que voy a estar ligado toda mi vida, y me gustaría ir preparándome para los próximos cincuenta años, por ejemplo.

 

\- No puedo decírtelo.

 

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que no puedes decírmelo? Cora, esto es importante, si lo sabes… Dímelo.

 

\- Pero, es que, no lo sé, Stiles.

 

\- Cora… No soy un hombre lobo y sé que estás mintiendo.

 

\- Eh, yo he cumplido mi parte, diciéndote que no es Derek. Eso es algo, ¿no?

 

\- Sí, pero comparado con Derek, cualquiera podría ser peor por la cara que estás poniendo.

 

\- Stiles, no le des más vueltas. Todo a su tiempo, ¿vale?

 

 

Pues Stiles no ha parado de darle vueltas en toda la noche porque está más asustado al saber que no es Derek, porque -bueno- a Derek podría manejarlo al fin y al cabo ya que le conoce. Pero, ¿quién sabe qué tipo de “persona” es su compañero? Y eso es una pregunta retórica, ¿vale? Ya casi son las tres de la madrugada y tiene clase a las nueve, pero sabe que no va a dormir. Ni puede, ni quiere. Va a aprovechar ese tiempo en buscar y recopilar toda la información que puede; para eso se ha comprado una pequeña libreta en una gasolinera al volver del loft, junto con un Monster y una bolsa de M&Ms.

 

Busca en las páginas más raras e innombrables que se puedan hallar en las profundidades del buscador; algo así como buscar en Mordor, tal y como piensa Stiles. Pero tan solo encuentra un par de cosas de verdadero interés que apenas cubre tres hojas de su libreta. Algo sobre como traspasar emociones e incluso de como aullar para el compañero correspondiente. Sí, aullar. Stiles aullará. Y lo va a probar ahora, porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer y está solo en casa. Si no, su padre ya le habría apagado el ordenador veinte mil veces.

 

\- Bien… Vamos a ello, Stiles. -Murmura para sí mismo abriendo la ventana y sentándose con cuidado en el borde, apoyando sus pies descalzos sobre el tejado.

 

Toma sus manos y se las lleva a ambos lados de la boca, tomando un poco de aire y provocando que salga vaho al responder. Y es entonces cuando aúlla por lo bajo, como si estuviese ensayándolo. Que, realmente, es lo que hace durante los siguientes cinco minutos. Está nervioso y desquiciado porque no consigue el tono que necesita, pero desea saber en demasía quien es su compañero. Y esa furia es lo que provoca el siguiente aullido. Un aullido que resuena sobre las chimeneas y techados de Beacon Hills; un gruñido que hace temblar al cristal más estable. Stiles no puede creérselo.

 

 

Peter tampoco puede creerlo cuando está tirado en el suelo del salón, con sus manos en los oídos y grita tan fuerte que le duele la garganta. Cora se mantiene prudente a una distancia media, observando a su tío sin saber qué hacer. Y, cuando éste alza la mirada, el azul sobresale tanto que le da hasta miedo. Corre hacia el montacargas sin mediar una palabra y cierra el portón bajo la mirada de su sobrina. El corazón va a salírsele del pecho, le cuesta respirar y su sangre da la sensación de esta coagulando en sus venas.

 

Stiles sigue sentado en su ventana, tras haber entendido lo que ha hecho, cómo lo ha hecho y las consecuencias que pueden conllevar ello; aunque sigue sin estar muy de acuerdo con que vaya a funcionar, pero ha confirmado eso de que es el compañero de un hombre lobo, porque ni en sus sueños podría haber proferido un ruido de tal magnitud. Y es entonces cuando lo ve. En un callejón próximo a su casa. Son esos dos ojos tan jodidamente azules que le hacen marearse, pero no puede inquirir quién es.

 

Porque Peter se mantiene detrás de la línea que no debe cruzar, no todavía, es demasiado pronto. Y quiere comprobar algo, tiene curiosidad por cierto detalle que no pasa desapercibido ante él. Un ligero rugido se escapa de su garganta, un rugido dulce y no amenazante como suele soltar. Stiles lo escucha, y su pulso se acelera de una manera desconocida. Lenta pero fuerte, reclamadora.

 

\- Buenas noches… -Murmura medio adormilado el muchacho-. Seas quien seas.

 

 

Stiles se remueve en la cama con dolor, está sudando y su respiración está agitándose cada vez más por cada segundo que pasa.

 

Mantiene los ojos cerrados muy fuerte y está asustado. Pero sabe que debe de abrirlos y se pide a sí mismo que no se reprima, que no sienta miedo porque tan solo es un sueño. Está caminando descalzo sobre el puente que hay en mitad del bosque, cruzando por encima del riachuelo. El sonido del agua correr le relaja y el frío de la noche hace que se le erice la piel por debajo de la camiseta. Se frota los brazos con fuerza, intentando darse algo de calor, porque le duele todo el cuerpo; sobre todo los pies, como si hubiera estado una hora de pie, pero sin moverse de sus sitio.

 

Está siguiendo un olor; un olor que se le antoja demasiado dulce y a la vez amargo, como si fuera el chocolate más puro que hubiese saboreado en toda su vida. Y cada vez quiere más, y más, y más. Y solo frena en seco cuando se encuentra frente al Nemeton. Ralentiza sus pasos con los ojos entrecerrados como si analizase el lugar. Roza las yemas de sus dedos contra la madera florecida, alzando su mirada lentamente. Puede ver de reojo unos ojos azules. Humanos. Y su corazón colapsa cuando observa la figura salir tras los arbustos.

 

Su pulso no tiembla y el ceño fruncido significa que está enfadado, con un ápice de preocupación. Peter no dice nada y deja caer sobre los hombros del adolescente una sudadera de color gris. Stiles no puede hablar, no le salen las palabras y es que no entiende nada de lo que está sucediendo. Lo último que escucha es un “ _le he encontrado_ ”, porque después todo se funde en negro y solo siente unos brazos cogerlo antes de golpearse. Y ese dulce olor que se amarga a medida que nada en los pulmones de Stiles. Ese olor que le quema hasta el alma. Un par de palabras se escapan de su boca, tan bajito que incluso a Peter le cuesta escucharlo. Aunque lo oye, y Stiles no tiene ni idea de lo que ha dicho pero ha hecho que el hombre lobo se acelere demasiado y le cueste tragar saliva.

 

Peter continúa caminando hasta que sale a la calzada totalmente solo con Stiles en sus brazos, porque Derek quiere darle ese mérito, y el resto de la manada sale a la carretera unos minutos después; con gesto de aprobación por parte de todos y una amplia sonrisa en Cora. El Sheriff coge a su hijo entre sus brazos y suspira aliviado un “ _gracias, Peter… Gracias, de verdad... No sé cómo podré recompensarte_ ”; él hace un gesto con la mano intentando restar importancia y suelta un “ _cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo, solo tuve suerte de encontrarlo antes que el resto_ ”. Pero no es así.

 

No es así porque Stiles lleva perdido en el bosque dos días, totalmente ilocalizable. Ni siquiera su olor era percibido, aunque eso tiene su explicación. Pero Peter es su compañero, el también tiene pesadillas y tiene que cerrar una puerta. Y, si en su última pesadilla hubiese cerrado la puerta de roble rojo que vio, no habría encontrado a su pequeño, estúpido y humano compañero.

 

Porque esa puerta han de cerrarla juntos.

 


	7. "Recapacitar no se le da tan bien"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Que sí! ¡Que sigo viva!
> 
> ¡Que no! ¡Que no lo he abandonado!
> 
> Ay... Con lo enamorá que estoy yo de mi Peter. Es que he estado de exámenes y trabajando a full, sin parar. Y hoy he dicho: "Eh, loca, que ya te toca escribir. Así que sienta tu precioso culo en esa silla, y no lo levantes hasta tener (como mínimo) 3000 palabras". Por lo que aquí tenéis un pedazo de capítulo para que os hartéis. Espero que no haya ningún gazapo porque hoy me he levantado muy en plan disléxica like Stiles, así que no me juzguéis. Juzgar el capítulo.
> 
> Besis <3

_Y cuando quiero darme cuenta, ya me ha arrinconado sobre la mesa apartando el ordenador de un manotazo; tiene suerte de que haya caído sobre los cojines, porque si no le arrancaría los colmillos con mis propios dientes. Quiero decir que, si mañana me preguntasen como he terminado con Peter atrapándome, realmente no sabría qué responder. Porque ahí estoy yo y ahí está él, con mis piernas sujetando su cintura para evitar que haya más de un centímetro de distancia entre nosotros, porque necesito más y porque está desesperándome con los pequeños mordiscos que siento arañar la piel de mi cuello. Entonces suspira a la par que tiro su camiseta a algún lado de la oscuridad y él atrapa mis labios con esa violencia que tanto le caracteriza. Pero, ¡eh! Yo no me quejo. Sé a ciencia cierta que su boca es lo mejor que probaré en toda mi vida. El beso se ralentiza mientras que sigo entretenido por subir mis manos desde su abdomen hasta su pecho y puedo sentir su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido, ya que los nervios están presentes en los dos. Por miedo a hacer algo que lo estropee todo. Y…_

_\- Oh… dios… mío… -Murmuro con la respiración entre cortada, apoyando mi frente contra la suya-. ¿Qué cojones me estás haciendo?_

_\- No lo sé... Pero no me dejes que pare. -Sonríe, mostrando una perfecta hilera de blancos dientes, y yo estoy volviéndome completamente loco. Y no, no quiero que pare._

_Sus labios se dejan caer sobre mi clavícula, casi en un roce demasiado mortificante para las pocas milésimas que dura. Continua bajando por mi brazo, haciéndome alzar la cara hacia el techo para suspirar porque ese gesto tan simple me está provocando que se me erice cada centímetro de piel; entonces, ladeo el gesto con confusión. Algo no cuadra. El póster que hay en el techo está borroso y las letras comienzan a moverse. Agacho la mirada lo más rápido que puedo y observo a Peter con los ojos llorosos suplicando que le perdone al comenzar a aparecer sus colmillos; para atacar a mi piel. Escucho el sonido sordo que produce su mandíbula clavándose en mi muñeca, la sangre gotear y el grito de dolor que no puedo contener en mi garganta._

 

Es entonces cuando Stiles despierta respirando violentamente y sudando. Se queda paralizado sobre la cama por un momento, temblando de puro terror y solo cuando reacciona se para a mirar su muñeca; intacta. Tan solo ha sido otra mala pesadilla. Y, esta vez ha sido con Peter. Por lo que todo comienza a estar más y más claro. Realmente, ya no hay nada de lo que dudar. Se siente furioso, enfadado con demasiada rabia dentro. Cora lo sabía y no le ha dicho nada. El imbécil de Peter tampoco, porque seguro que pretendía torturarle con el hecho de que es su compañero, piensa Stiles.

 

De repente siente ganas de levantarse y de echar a correr, y no regresar más. Está demasiado asustado como para pararse a pensar en que Peter Hale -más conocido como el psicópata que revive una y otra vez, a pesar de que le prendas fuego- es el causante de todo ésto. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ha tenido una gran idea; que incluye mandar a tomar por culo las clases durante una semana entera (con ello el Lacrosse también, y Beacon Hills, y California). Con dedos temblorosos y recobrando el aire poco a poco, toma su móvil de la mesita de noche y lo desbloquea. Marca el número de su abuela materna y espera a la señal de ser respondido.

 

\- ¿Sí? -Una dulce voz se oye al otro lado con una característica simpatía que hace sonreír a Stiles con calma.

 

\- Hola, abuela. -Responde él llevando la mirada hasta sus pies.

 

\- ¡Stiles, qué alegría! ¿Cómo está mi jovenzuelo? -Contesta alzando un poco el tono-. ¡Ryan, es Stiles!

 

\- Dile _hola_ al abuelo. -Ríe el más pequeño.

 

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu padre? Y, ¿tu amigo Scott? ¿Cómo te va el instituto? ¿Tienes ya novia? ¿Stiles? -De pronto, se ve sumido en el típico interrogatorio que toda abuela hace a sus nietos; si, esos que terminan por avergonzarlos hasta hundirlos en la miseria.

 

\- Bien, bien. Todos estamos muy bien. -Stiles suelta una carcajada y vuelve a tomar un poco de aire-. Verás… Esta semana la tengo libre de exámenes y yo… me… preguntaba…

 

\- ¡Claro que sí, cielo! -No le hace falta terminar, porque su abuela ya sabe qué es lo que va a decir-. Le diré a tu abuelo que se ocupe de los billetes.

 

\- Gracias, abuela. -Murmura casi con ganas de echarse a llorar.

 

Los abuelos de Stiles suelen visitarles cada seis meses, durante una semana, y el Sheriff está encantado; por eso su abuela no ha necesitado dejar a su nieto terminar, porque Stiles solo va a Rock Island -en Illinois- cuando realmente se siente triste, bien porque su padre esté demasiado ocupado o por el instituto, o por la época del pavo de los adolescentes. El Sheriff nunca se opone, le basta que su hijo le diga que volverá el domingo y él no dice nada; sabe que su hijo necesita estar solo, cocinar con su abuela y salir a pescar o cazar con su abuelo, porque también los echa de menos. Y esta vez, solo es Cora la que rompe el silencio de la mesa cuando Stiles se lo dice al resto y Peter le escucha desde la planta de arriba del loft.

 

\- Pero… ¿seguiremos hablando? -La pequeña de los Hale ha querido evitar que suene conmocionada, pero no lo ha conseguido y Lydia se ha girado para mirarla con algo de enfado. Y Derek no para de flipar.

 

\- Os llamaré cuando llegue. -Se limita a responder algo serio, provocando que Cora trague saliva porque está triste de que Stiles se vaya por unos días y no quiera que les acompañe al aeropuerto.

 

 

Son cuatro horas y media de vuelo que Stiles pasa mirando por la ventanilla y teniendo un monólogo interior consigo mismo acerca de lo que va a hacer con su vida. ¿En serio va a tener que pasarla con Peter? No puede terminar de creerlo y niega con la cabeza, pero todo encaja. El sueño de Scott, la mañana de su vuelta a Beacon Hills en la clínica veterinaria, el odio de más que parece tener contra él, el que solo fuera Peter quien pudiese encontrarle, y -ahora- el maldito sueño. Ese maldito sueño que tanto le había gustado y del que no querría haber despertado. Pero, ¿por qué él? ¿Alguien puede responder a esa pregunta? Porque la respuesta “ _es el destino_ ” no le vale.

 

Cierra los ojos e intenta conciliar algo de tranquilidad abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad, cuando el piloto del avión comunica que va a producirse el aterrizaje en la pista del aeropuerto de Davenport. Se quita los auriculares, apagando su _iCosa_ (como él llama a su iPod) y lo guarda en su bolsillo, revisando el móvil para ver la hora. Casi son las siete de la tarde y su estómago ruge de hambre, además de que está soñando con el pastel carne y el puré de patatas de su abuela. Así que baja lo más deprisa del avión, cuando éste ya se ha parado, y se dirige hasta la cinta de las maletas para coger su macuto y cargarlo junto a su bolsa de viaje; para echar a correr en busca de sus abuelos. Y cuando los ve, se para por un segundo sonriendo como un estúpido y los ojos lagrimosos. Va hacia ellos y, tirando las cosas al suelo sin importar si puede romperse su ordenador o no, se abraza a los dos.

 

\- ¡Hola, cariño! -Su abuela comienza a darle muchos besos en la mejilla y su abuelo no para de darle golpecitos en la espalda.

 

\- Os echaba de menos. -Murmura él, y no hace falta que diga más.

 

Ryan y Martha viven a las afueras de Rock Island, en un pequeño bosque forestal que cuenta con algunas viviendas y diversa fauna (incluyendo a los típicos niños cabrones que Stiles desea con todas sus fuerzas atropellar algún día con su Jeep). Adora ese lugar, adora la casa de sus abuelos; se siente como un niño pequeño y mimado. Tal y como le hacía sentir su madre. Solo tienen que conducir por veinte minutos antes de adentrarse en la carretera principal al hogar, y mira fascinado por la ventanilla el lugar, como cada vez que le llevan hasta allí.

 

Su habitación es el ático barra antiguo dormitorio de su madre. Martha le ha dicho que puede colocar su equipaje y llamar a su padre, para decirle que ha llegado sano y salvo y que no había ninguna bomba en el avión, mientras ellos terminan la cena. Deja la maleta y el ordenador sobre la cama y se asoma al enorme ventanal que da al lago en el que solía bañarse cuando era pequeño con su madre. Marca el número de John y guarda una mano en el bolsillo, fijando su mirada en el reflejo del agua entre la arboleda.

 

\- Hola, papá. -Sonríe levemente.

 

\- ¿Ya has llegado?

 

\- Sí, sí… Llegué hace como media hora, más o menos. Solo quería que supieses que…

 

\- Stiles, no pasa nada si quieres volver antes, ¿vale?

 

\- Papá… Papá, estoy bien. Y no estoy en Illinois por tu culpa; así que deja de pensar que eres un mal padre.

 

\- No lo hago.

 

\- Lo haces. Lo haces cada vez que vengo aquí. Y no es así. Eres el mejor padre del mundo y te quiero, y no solo por ello.

 

\- Yo también te quiero, Stiles.

 

\- Te llamaré mañana por la mañana, cuando termine tu turno.

 

\- Está bien, pero…

 

\- Sí, papá, te avisaré si vuelvo antes.

 

\- Vale.

 

\- Buenas noches, papá. -Sonríe con algo de timidez pasándose una mano por la nuca.

 

\- Buenas noches, hijo. -Murmura el Sheriff antes de colgar.

 

Deja caer el móvil sobre la cama y, tras quedarse unos segundo más mirando a la nada, se dispone a guardar su ropa en el armario para que no coja olor ha cerrado. Coloca las camisetas junto con las chaquetas en perchas y los pantalones sobre la cajonera, que hay en el interior, donde mete el resto de la ropa y las zapatillas. Se tumba en la cama, mirando hacia el techo y suspira. Coge su móvil y abre la libreta de contactos de whatsapp por el número de Scott, dudando durante unos segundos entre llamarle y mandarle un mensaje. Pero, se decide por hacerle una llamada porque sabe que Scott no tiene la culpa tampoco.

 

\- ¡Stiles! -Ni un tono de comunicación pasa hasta que Scott le coge el teléfono.

 

\- Erh… Hola. -Se echa a reír con una mueca entre diversión y confusión en su cara.

 

\- ¿Estás bien? Ya te echamos de menos. -Y es cuando su mejor amigo imita un tono de voz triste.

 

\- Dile hola. -Se oye de fondo a Allison-. Y dile que le echamos de menos.

 

\- Ya se lo he dicho. -Se queja Scott-. Espera, pondré el altavoz… Mmm… Vale, ya.

 

\- Hola, chicos. -Responde Stiles ante la aclaración del hombre lobo.

 

\- ¡Stiles! ¡Te echamos de menos! -Repiten sus amigos, reconociendo la voz de Lydia, Isaac, Danny, Ethan y Aiden, además de los que ya han hablado.

 

\- ¿Cómo estás, tío? ¿Qué tal el vuelo? ¿Vuelves entonces el domingo o el sábado? -Pregunta Scott con suma curiosidad, y se oye a alguien estornudar. Y no sabe cómo lo ha hecho, pero reconoce a Derek en ese estornudo.

 

\- Vaya, ¿los hombres lobo también se resfrían? -Se echa a reír Stiles. Bueno, él y todos.

 

\- Qué pena que no estés aquí para que pueda mostrarte qué más hacen los hombres lobo. -Se escucha por detrás el grave tono de Derek, aún notando una sonrisa.

 

\- ¿Algo como… arrancarme la garganta con los dientes, estrellarme contra la pared…? -Sigue riendo-. En fin, chicos, solo llamaba para deciros que no he provocado que el avión se caiga y que siga vivo para desgracia de muchos. Y… Bueno, yo… Supongo que volveré el domingo, no es seguro… No lo sé, pero os avisaré con lo que sea.

 

\- ¡Vale, Stiles! -Contestan las chicas al unísono-. ¡Que te diviertas!

 

\- Eh, tío. -Murmura Scott quitando el manos libres para conseguir algo más de intimidad, a pesar de que casi todo el mundo en el salón del loft pueda oír la conversación-. Si necesitas algo… hablar o… o… algo, ya sabes que podemos hacer Skype esta noche. O mañana. O al otro.

 

\- Scott, estoy bien. -Miente frotándose las sienes.

 

\- No lo estás y quiero que cuando termines de cenar me llames. Porque sé que tienes algo que contarme y ambos sabemos por qué no lo haces. -Murmura con un atisbo de preocupación.

 

\- Está bien. Skype esta noche. -Asiente Stiles sin más dilación.

 

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

 

\- Con alguien tendré que hablar, ¿no?

 

\- Nos vemos después.

 

\- Hasta ahora. -Se despide Stiles colgando.

 

De repente, se da cuenta de que tiene un nudo en el estómago porque Cora no estaba, o al menos no ha hablado. Da vueltas al móvil entre sus dedos, pensando en si debe llamarla o no, en si se lo merece o en si debe pasar de ella unos días. Pero, eso está feo porque se adoran, aunque sigue sin entender por qué no le ha dicho ya lo de Peter. Y, ¿cómo ha sido tan estúpido de no darse cuenta de semejante gilipollez? Stiles… Estás perdiendo facultades, amigo.

 

Baja a cenar tras oír la voz de su abuela desde el principio de las escaleras, y le falta tiempo para saltar los peldaños de dos en dos y sentarse a la mesa mientras que se le cae la baba, porque no hay nada en este mundo más bueno que el pastel de carne de Martha, y le basta con saberlo él para que nadie se lo quite del plato para probarlo. Comen en silencio, porque los tres odian hablar ya que no pueden saborear bien la comida. Tal para cual. Cuando terminan, su abuela ofrece de postre natillas caseras con galletas de canela. Y sí, Stiles va a reventar, pero le da igual cuando ve el cuenco ya servido frente a su nariz.

 

\- Estaba muy bueno todo. -Sonríe al arrasar con el último plato.

 

\- Me alegro de que te guste. -Contesta Martha recogiendo la mesa, ayudada por ambos varones.

 

\- Ahora, ve a descansar, muchachote. -Dice Ryan, dejando los platos en el fregadero-. Mañana saldremos al mercado del pueblo, ¿qué te parece? Por la mañana temprano.

 

\- ¡Genial! Quiero comprar algunos recuerdos para mis amigos, y eso… -Asiente contento-. Pero, antes, tengo que hacer una última llamada.

 

\- Está bien, pero no te acuestes tarde. -Su abuela deja un beso sobre su frente con sumo cariño y le despeina un poco.

 

Stiles camina hasta el porche abrochándose la chaqueta y sentándose en los escalones de madera, observando a algunos renacuajos jugar al fútbol sobre la calzada privada. Marca el número de Cora de memoria y se lleva el teléfono hasta el oído. Al segundo tono, ella descuelga la llamada, pero se queda en silencio. Y Stiles también se queda callado, porque no sabe qué decirle y sigue enfadado.

 

\- … No me has llamado. -Murmura tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio en el que sólo se oía la respiración de ambos.

 

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -Inquiere frunciendo el ceño, sin hacer que pase desapercibido tal gesto.

 

\- Peter tiene miedo. -Responde casi al segundo bajando un poco la voz.

 

\- ¿Qué Peter tiene miedo? -Repite en una pregunta rompiendo a reír-. Entonces, ¿cómo me siento yo? ¿Aterrado? … Deberías de habérmelo contado, Cora. Se supone que somos… que somos amigos. Y esto es importante para mí, o, al menos, para mi vida. Y te lo has callado. ¿Cuándo se supone que ibas a decírmelo?

 

\- Peter me pidió que no te lo dijera, Stiles. No es mi culpa. -Murmura con algo de desesperación.

 

\- Tenía derecho a saberlo. -Replica más calmado frotándose los ojos con la mano libre-… ¿Puedes hacerte una idea de cómo será mi vida a partir de ahora? No quiero algo así. No quiero una vida al lado de Peter; porque cualquiera sabría a simple vista que estoy a años luz de él. Y yo no me merezco pasar por esto. No me lo merezco, Cora.

 

\- Stiles… Peter no es…

 

\- ¿En serio vas a decirme que Peter no es tan malo? Mató a tu hermana, Cora.

 

\- ¡Y Derek mató al resto de mi familia y lo quiero hasta sentir dolor! -Replica enfurecida.

 

\- Guarda tus colmillos, loba. -Stiles se levanta de golpe, envalentonándose como nunca lo había hecho. Y, muy seguramente, se arrepentirá cuando vuelva a Beacon Hills y le cueste una bofetada de la chica-. Y no vuelvas a comparar a Derek con Peter. Derek lo hizo inconscientemente, y ni siquiera fue él quien tiró la cerilla, literalmente. Derek es inocente, y Peter jamás en su vida será como él. Peter es un psicópata; que mató a tu hermana, transformó a mi mejor amigo y casi mata a Lydia. Y, ahora, me ha arruinado la vida. Porque estoy destinado a vivir con un monstruo.

 

\- Stiles…

 

\- No. -Murmura agachando la cabeza.

 

\- Stiles, él te quiere. -Y Cora finaliza su frase, observando con temor como Peter baja las escaleras a la primera planta con la cara desencajada por la confusión.

 

\- No… No me importa, Cora. -Se encoge de hombros tomando aire por la nariz.

 

Peter siente como mil cuchillos se le clavan en el pecho y preferiría sufrir la tortura más dolorosa que seguir escuchando en su cabeza las palabras del que se supone que es su compañero. Coge su chaqueta del perchero, bajo la mirada de su sobrina, y se apresura a salir de allí, cerrando el montacargas con un estruendo que hace que a Stiles le recorra un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo mientras que cierra los ojos.

 

\- Todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad, Stiles. -Susurra Cora apoyándose en una de las columnas metálicas.

 

\- Él no. -Le responde, provocando un incómodo silencio que dura apenas unos segundos-. Tengo que ir a dormir… Te llamaré, ¿vale?

 

\- Ahá… -Asiente ella no muy convencida.

 

\- Buenas noches, Cora.

 

\- Buenas noches, Stiles.

 


	8. "Cuando cierres los ojos"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO, no podéis matarme. He estado tan jodidamente ocupada que no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar; exámenes, trabajo, resfriado... No podéis matarme porque ya me siento como estuviese muerta. En fin, con respecto al capítulo, os diré que he tenido que evitar por todos los medios llorar en tres ocasiones; pero seguro que se os cae la lagrimilla o algo.  
> Que lo disfrutéis y nos vemos en el siguiente <3
> 
> Pd. Si lo leéis escuchando "Riverside" de Agnes Obel vais a morir de feelings.

Cuando pone los pies sobre el suelo y sus manos sobre la nuca, se permite el lujo de carraspear por un segundo aún con la boca pastosa de haber dormido por más de doce horas, sin levantarse gritando o temblando como una gelatina sobre un altavoz. No recuerda qué ha soñado, si es que ha soñado algo, pero se siente increíblemente tranquilo mirando en dirección al lago; es lo único que uno puede sentir despertándose con semejantes vistas. Ya colocadas las zapatillas de andar por casa, se marcha a la cocina para tomar la taza de café más grande que haya en casa de sus abuelos.

 

Saca el azúcar, tras probar el tarro de la sal y comprobar que de dulce tiene más bien poco. Dos cucharadas. Media taza de café. Un hielo. Ese es el café perfecto para Stiles a las doce de la mañana. Se apoya contra la encimera con un brazo sobre ésta y da un sorbo de la humeante bebida. Y está tan ensimismado en sus tonterías que no se da cuenta de que su abuela le está mirando con una sonrisa y algo de añoranza en sus ojos. Él le devuelve el gesto dejando la taza sobre el mármol y la mira con cuidado. Algo está tramando.

 

\- Suéltalo. -Se ríe Stiles tras unos segundos más en silencio.

 

\- ¿Hay una chica? -Se burla ella, sentándose a la mesa con las piernas cruzadas.

 

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunta con confusión.

 

\- Estos tres últimos días no has parado de hablar con una muchacha. ¿Cómo se llama? -Martha se apoya en la mesa con total disimulo y Stiles se sienta frente a ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

 

\- ¿Has estado espiándome? -El más joven se contiene de seguir riendo, porque eso le resulta demasiado divertido.

 

\- Bueno… No exactamente, tenía curiosidad.

 

\- Se llama Cora. Y sólo es mi amiga.

 

\- Eso decís siempre. Pero, no lo es.

 

\- No… No, en serio. Es… Es más complicado de lo que piensas, abuela. -Suspira colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la taza para pillar calor.

 

\- Tengo toda la mañana. Tu abuelo ha salido al mercado. -Sonríe de manera cómplice.

 

Pero, Stiles no está demasiado seguro de cómo puede contarle a su abuela el percal que tiene por vida; que sus amigos son seres sobrenaturales o tienen complejo de Robin Hood versión cazador, que está destinado a vivir con un hombre lobo y que acaba de descubrir por el arte de la magia de Disney que es gay. Deja caer la cabeza sobre la mesa y, tras suspirar, apoya la barbilla sobre sus brazos. Sabe que puede confiar con ella, que no le tomará como un loco. Siempre ha tenido esa extraña sensación con Martha, aunque no quiere hablar demasiado del tema.

 

\- Es… Es un chico. El tío de Cora. No… No me gusta, es que… Es que me ha tocado un Cupido que es un poco cabrón. -Sonríe amargamente.

 

\- Háblame de él. -Asiente expectante.

 

\- Es arrogante. -Murmura mirando su taza, quedándose en silencio unos instantes. Recuerda sus últimos encontronazos con Peter y no sabe qué decir.

 

\- Bueno, todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad. -Se encoje ella de hombros.

 

\- Él no. No se merece nada de mí. -Replica sin poder creer lo que acaba de decir.

 

\- Stiles, no debes juzgar a la gente. Eso no es lo que tu madre te enseñó.

 

\- Mató a su sobrina... A la hermana de Cora.

 

\- Y, ¿le has preguntado alguna vez por qué lo hizo?

 

Stiles se queda en silencio por la repentina pregunta que formula Martha. Se ha quedado sin habla, ladeando el cuello con demasiada confusión y su mente está trabajando a toda velocidad. Y llega a la conclusión de que Peter está roto. Nunca se había parado a pensar en que Peter perdió a toda su familia por culpa de un desliz; porque, aunque no estuviese enamorado de su anterior pareja, vio a sus hijos arder. Arder con tanta facilidad que a Stiles le duele el pecho y tiene que pasarse una mano sobre la camiseta. Y, de repente, se siente la peor persona del mundo con ganas de llorar.

 

\- Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, Stiles. -Murmura Martha cogiendo su mano con cariño y una sonrisa en sus labios-. Hasta el mismísimo Diablo.

 

\- Esto es un error. -Se aparta el chico levantándose con el pulso acelerando por segundos, sintiéndose tan ofendido como torturado.

 

\- ¿Piensas que es un error hablar conmigo de esto? -Pregunta su abuela enarcando una ceja con curiosidad.

 

\- ¡Sí, porque no sabes nada! -Responde ahogándose con su propio aire.

 

\- Stiles, es tu corazón quien ha elegido. No tu mente. -La mujer se incorpora de su asiento y le sonríe muy levemente.

 

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que se trata, abuela… -Murmura casi con dolor de hablarle así-. Y no… no pienso discutir contigo por culpa de un monstruo. Porque es eso lo que es. Un monstruo.

 

Antes de que Martha pueda responderle, Stiles ya ha desaparecido por la puerta del porche y ha echado a correr hacia el interior del bosque. De pequeño también lo hacía, cuando su padre le decía que Claudia volvería más tarde de lo previsto y que no podría cenar con ellos. El chico había encontrado un lugar secreto donde encontrarse en calma, un lugar que no había visitado en años. Tan solo tenía que seguir el sendero hasta el precipicio más bajo del lago y caminar unos minutos más para llegar al claro. Se sienta con las piernas pegadas al pecho, balanceándose con suavidad.

 

Cuestiona su vida y toda su existencia, qué es lo que ha podido hacer mal en otra vida y está siendo totalmente en serio. Quiere que su madre vuelva, porque si ella estuviese de vuelta sabe que nada malo pasaría; y quiere dejar de ser tan débil, de no seguir dependiendo de alguien que no va a regresar nunca. Entierra la cabeza entre sus brazos y cierra los ojos. Le pica la garganta, por tener demasiada rabia e ira contenida en su interior, por no poder explicar qué es lo que le pasa realmente. Y, en serio, es muy fácil escapar a la otra punta del mundo porque le han aceptado en una Universidad europea, y eso sería genial. Marcharse, no volver a aparecer por Beacon Hills. ¡ _Voilá_! Tener una vida normal sin temer por su integridad física cada instante que respira.

 

Pero. Siempre hay un pero. Está Scott, que es su mejor amigo desde… Dios, quién sabe cuándo. Está su padre. ¿Qué haría su padre sin él? También Allison y Lydia, que ahora son imprescindibles para él. Y está Derek junto a su sarcasmo, con Cora. Cora. Cora y Peter. Peter siempre estaría. Peter siempre aparece en sus sueños, y Stiles prefiere que lo torturen mil veces antes que volver a sentir cómo le roza con la yema de sus dedos, quitándole la camiseta con una asombrosa lentitud haciéndole que se le erice cada milímetro de piel. Odia que le mire con ese brillo azul en sus ojos preparado para marcarle como su territorio, acercándose lentamente con sus manos sujetando la cintura de Stiles. Y, claro, Stiles no puede resistirse.

 

Y entonces se da cuenta de que vuelve a pensar en él de esa forma, de que la garganta sigue picándole y de que tiene un aullido ahogado en sus cuerdas vocales que le hacen provocar un gutural gruñido, escapándose de sus labios sin permiso tras romper la barrera en la que estaba contenido. Comienza a llorar. Está temblando y tiene frío. Quiere volver a casa. Necesita un abrazo y escuchar un “ _todo irá bien_ ”. Pero es consciente de que no va a suceder así. De que cuando llegue, su padre estará trabajando, Scott estará ocupado haciendo cosas de Alfa y su madre tampoco estará.

 

 

_Cuando llega a casa, deja caer la maleta sobre el suelo y enciende las luces. Comprueba que no hay nadie en casa y se sienta en la cocina a beber un vaso de agua con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Ni siquiera ha avisado a John de que iba a volver. Total, ¿para qué? Para que le suelte “genial, nos veremos en el desayuno”. Ojea entre sus manos los titulares de las tres cartas que había sobre el mostrador de la entrada, y se queda con una proveniente de otra universidad inglesa. Deja el vaso en el fregadero y sube las escaleras con intención de tirarse en su cama a dormir hasta que le duela la cabeza. Pero, algo le hace frenar en seco antes de entrar en su dormitorio. Un olor a manzana y a canela. Huele a su madre. Huele a él. Porque ella cada noche colocaba piel de manzana y espolvoreaba canela sobre ésta, en la mesita de noche de Stiles. Y llora de nuevo cuando siente su corazón quebrarse. Se queda quieto junto al marco de la puerta y no para de sollozar aún viendo esos ojos azul cielo acercarse a él. Es Peter quien le coge entre sus brazos antes de que Stiles se golpee contra el suelo, y hace que vuelva a reaccionar._

_\- Quiero cuidar de ti, pero necesito que cuides de mí. -Murmura el hombre lobo sobre su oído y observa el color de sus iris desaparecer junto a su cuerpo._

 

Se despierta algo agitado con el móvil vibrando en su bolsillo y la cabeza pegada al cristal de la ventanilla del avión. Se frota los ojos y observa el itinerario en el mapa interactivo. Tan solo quedan unos minutos para aterrizar y poder estar en casa. Podrá conducir su Jeep hasta Beacon Hills. Le encanta conducir de noche. Apoya de nuevo la cabeza en la ventanilla y se abrocha el cinturón, sacando el teléfono para apagarlo. Entonces lee en la pantalla que Scott le ha llamado cinco veces y Cora quince. Rueda los ojos. Qué exagerados.

 

Cuando desliza sus manos sobre el volante, una estúpida sonrisa se dibuja en su cara. “ _Yo también te he echado de menos, pequeño_ ”, murmura en su cabeza arrancándolo y oyendo el motor rugir. Ha dejado el móvil sobre el asiento del copiloto en silencio, porque va a poner Bastille a todo volumen y no quiere ser molestado en esos próximos minutos en los que va a estar solo consigo mismo, dejando su mente en blanco.

 

Aparca junto a la puerta de su casa y se baja del Jeep azul soltando un bostezo de cansancio. Carga el macuto contra su espalda y el portátil en colgado de su brazo buscando las llaves en su bolsillo con cuidado de no tirar el móvil. Tal y como sucede en su sueño, no hay nadie en casa y ha recibido una carta de otra universidad extranjera. El pulso le tiembla y mira hacia la cocina. No, no va a ir por el vaso de agua porque le han invadido unas ganas inmensas de subir las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro si fuera necesario. Y así lo hace. Le falta tiempo para llegar a la planta superior y se para en el marco a inspirar el aroma. Nada. No huele a nada, produciendo una tremenda decepción en su pecho. Enciende la luz con cuidado y observa su habitación vacía, como el resto de la vivienda. Su teléfono vuelve a vibrar y está cansado de que lo haga, así que opta por apagarlo.

 

Se dispone a deshacer la maleta cuando, al abrirla sobre la cama, encuentra algo envuelto dentro de ella. Una tarjeta dice: “ _Todo el mundo merece tener una buena palabra de Stiles Stilinski_ ”. Sonríe levemente cogiendo el regalo y apartando la maleta al suelo para sentarse. Le hace ilusión saber qué es el regalo de su abuela, por lo que lo abre lo más rápido que puede; descubriendo una especie de diario cubierto de terciopelo marrón. Suelta la hebilla y lo abre por la primera página. Imprimación. Eso es lo primero que lee antes de ser interrumpido con golpes en su cristal. Se gira con un gesto paciente en su cara y observa a Scott tras ella con cara de preocupación. Abre la ventana y se asoma frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Estaba leyendo. -Le dice, antes de que pueda hablar su amigo.

 

\- Tienes que venir… -Jadea de puro cansancio-. Peter… Peter… Tienes que venir, tío. Es… Peter.

 

\- ¿EN SERIO, SCOTT? ¿EN SERIO? -Le cierra la ventana en su nariz y corre el store hacia abajo.

 

\- ¡Stiles, Peter se está muriendo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debería de arder like a Hale.


	9. "Ni revueltos, ni separados".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh... Perdonad que haya tardado tanto, pero es que ahora solo puedo publicar cada cinco o seis días porque al estar trabajando en dos sitios distintos y estudiando los exámenes, pues me deja muy poquito tiempo para todo lo demás. Pero con el próximo capítulo vendrá una sorpresita que os va a gustar. ¡Lo prometo!
> 
> A disfrutar, y comentad lo mucho que me odiáis <3

Se remueve lentamente sobre el incómodo sofá de cuero, colocándose bien el cojín bajo la cabeza algo adormilado aún. Gira el cuello hasta encontrarse con la silueta del hombre lobo entre las sábanas, quien continúa durmiendo como en los últimos cuatro días. Suspira sentándose y frotándose la cara con las manos. Todavía tiene presente el corto viaje desde su casa hasta la casa de Peter, en su coche y a regañadientes porque Scott le había obligado; y al llegar se encontró con el mayor de los Hale en un estado más que demacrado, con la piel pálida y rugiendo levemente en sueños. Derek le había explicado que cuando un compañero se separa de otro, generalmente, el más débil sufre una degeneración de sus órganos hasta quedar reducidos a la mitad. Y eso es lo que le está pasando a Peter, que sus pulmones se han ido empequeñeciendo hasta costarle respirar provocándole una fiebre bastante alta.

 

Así que Stiles no se ha movido de su lado desde que volvió, desesperándose con el paso del tiempo. Agarra el libro que su abuela metió en su mochila antes de volver, y lo mira con curiosidad como la primera vez que lo tuvo en sus manos. No lo ha cogido desde que se ha instalado en ese maldito sofá junto a la cama de Peter, porque hasta Scott tuvo que ir a por su ropa, porque Stiles se ha empeñado en no moverse de su sitio hasta que no abra los ojos y le explique de una jodida vez qué es lo que está sucediendo. Cruza las piernas sobre el sofá y abre la segunda página, comenzando a leer mentalmente sin ninguna dificultad.

 

> “La imprimación, dependiendo de la edad del sujeto, consta de varias fases relevantes. Pero, en primer lugar, si quien está leyendo estos párrafos sigue siendo humano; no dejes que este libro caiga en otras manos hasta haberlo terminado, ya que hay que tener cuidado con los escritos de este libro que ha pasado de generación en generación.
> 
>  
> 
> Generalmente, cuando un humano comienza a sentirse bajo el control de un hombre lobo no suele ser consciente, pero esto lleva al lupino a depender del humano haciéndolo el miembro más débil de la manada (independientemente del estatus que pueda tener en la ya nombrada). Imprimarse de un humano es algo muy poco común, provocando que la manada acogedora sea reacia a la idea de transformarlo. El lobo interior del compañero no lupino tiende a sentir una necesidad de sobreprotección por el humano, llegando a desobedecer a la parte no animal. Dicha parte es totalmente negativa para el humano, es decir, no se siente cómodo con la idea de que su compañero no sea de su misma especie, provocando un rechazo bastante fuerte”.

 

Lo que piensa Stiles es que no es nada nuevo eso que está leyendo, así que intuye que debe de haber algún tipo de índice, pasando hasta la última página.

>  
> 
>   1. _Iniciación. 4 - 12._
>   2. _Primer contacto. 13 - 24._
>   3. _Imprimación. 25 - 40._
>   4. _Consumación. 41 - 50._
>   5. _Transformación. 51 - 55._
>   6. _Curiosidades. 55 - 113._
> 

>   * _Sangre. 56 - 60._
>   * _Olor. 61 - 68._
>   * _Marca de territorio. 69 - 75._
>   * _Lejanía. 76 - 85._
>   * _Sueños. 86 - 99._
>   * _Control. 100 - 107._
>   * _Manada. 108 - 113_ ”.
> 

> 
>  

Lee el apartado seis cuatro y seis cinco al cruzar la página delante de sus ojos, y lo que más parece interesarle es el seis cuatro. Con dedos temblorosos recorre el papel hasta dar con el capítulo y alza un segundo la mirada al oír un ligero gruñido de Peter, seguido de un corto mordisco de dolor a la almohada. Stiles suspira, porque se siente más que culpable y no sabe qué hacer. Se pasa una mano por el pelo echándoselo hacia atrás y centra la vista en los párrafos subrayados con lápiz.

 

> “Hay una dolencia llamada _Lejanía_ , que como se puede intuir, solo se es provocada cuando ambos compañeros están separados. Con esto no se pretende decir que si hay un kilómetro de distancia entre ambos, el más débil comenzará a morir”.

 

Stiles tiene que dejar de leer porque un nudo se ha instalado en su pecho permanentemente, y vuelve a levantar la mirada hasta Peter con puro terror. Si él llegase a morir, sería algo que jamás se perdonaría; ya no porque fuese su compañero, si no porque Stiles es incapaz de dejar morir a una persona. Y, eso lo sabemos todos. Traga saliva sonoramente y agacha la mirada nuevamente hasta las palabras.

 

> “Raramente se da la ocasión en la que dos compañeros, ya imprimados el uno por el otro y viceversa, suelen tener algún tipo de problema entre ellos; pero, cuando esto sucede, la solución más común es alejarse. Por ello, el miembro más débil de los dos comienza a sufrir una dolencia en la que sus órganos vitales (tales como los pulmones o el corazón) se van deshaciendo en capas hasta reducir su tamaño en cinco veces. Su respiración y pulsaciones se ralentizan, y la cualidad de auto sanarse queda invalidada; por lo que dicho compañero va muriendo lentamente en una agonía somnífera. Calificado como _coma_ para los humanos (…).
> 
>  
> 
> _¿Cómo recuperar la sanación de un hombre lobo para recuperar la proporción normal de sus órganos?_
> 
> Nunca podría darse un caso en el que un compañero diese de lado al otro, puesto que es bien sabido que si el primero muere por la ya nombrada tortura, la locura y el sufrimiento se cobrarían la vida del otro. Eso es algo llamado sentido común. La forma más rápida es asumir uno mismo el dolor del hombre lobo (si se da por hecho que el otro también lo sea); y en este tomo se explica cómo se ha de hacer para aquel humano que sea el compañero de un hombre lobo, indistintamente del rango de éste.
> 
> La manera de hacerlo es mostrar tu presencia, hacerte ver en su oscuridad. Ya que algunas veces, se puede llegar a coincidir en un mismo sueño si de verdad se desea vivir semejante experiencia. Y, al igual que una persona en coma, también es necesario hablarle. El hombre lobo, al tener el oído más fino que el de un humano, es capaz de escuchar cualquier palabra de su alrededor y almacenarla en su memoria como una forma de aferrarse a seguir sobreviviendo. A ello se puede añadir el contacto físico, ya que es otra muestra de la presencia de un compañero y suele ser necesario para hacerle notar un apoyo que es innegable en una situación de ese calibre (…)”.

 

Stiles cierra el libro y lo deja a su lado, aún con las manos temblorosas observando el cuerpo de Peter desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Están solos en el loft, porque el resto de la manada ha ido a descansar y eso le da ventaja. Se levanta, acercándose con cuidado al hombre lobo y se sienta en el borde de la cama con un pie sobre ésta. Estira la mano hasta la mesita de noche donde hay un trapo húmedo para pasarlo por la frente de Peter y limpiar el sudor que se ha formado. Ahora es él quien siente que necesita proteger al beta, echando de lado la sensación de rencor y desprecio.

 

\- Yo… no sé si estás escuchándome o no. -Murmura mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo-. Creo que te debo una disculpa; por ser un idiota. Por confundirte con Derek y por irme. Y… por llamarte monstruo. No… No eres un monstruo. No lo pensaba realmente. Solo estaba enfadado, Peter… Lo siento.

 

Agacha la mirada unos segundos antes de ser interrumpido por unos nudillos chocando contra la puerta. Scott aparece asomando la cabeza y le pide que salga con un movimiento de manos. Stiles suspira levantándose y arrastra los pies sobre la alfombra. Cierra la puerta tras su paso con cuidado y mira a su amigo.

 

\- Stiles, deberías dormir esta noche en casa. Nosotros cuidaremos de Peter. -El alfa pone una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, y éste no tarda en asentir con un bostezo.

 

 

_Stiles se remueve en la cama sintiéndose atrapado por un brazo en su cintura. El corazón le da un vuelco palpando la piel en la oscuridad y Peter profiere un gruñido sobre su oído pegando su nariz a la nuca del chico. Éste susurra un “estás bien”, más como afirmación que como pregunta, recibiendo un suspiro contra la piel de su nuca. Stiles quiere llorar por un atisbo de felicidad que se ha apoderado de él al comprobar el buen estado del que ahora es su compañero. Se gira para ponerse cara a cara y fija la mirada en los iris verdes de Peter, algo apagadas. Le gusta más ese color que el azul de beta o el rojo de alfa._

_\- Stiles… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Murmura el mayor, metiendo las manos bajo la almohada. Él asiente-. ¿Aún…? Ya sabes. ¿Aún sigues pensando que te he arruinado la vida?_

_\- Sí._

 

 

Esa respuesta tan simple hace que se incorpore al despertarse gruñendo y con los ojos brillosos. Eso hace que, a pesar de la distancia, Stiles también se despierte de golpe y caiga al suelo. Peter respira fuertemente, acumulando todo el aire que ha perdido estos últimos días. El más pequeño no tarda en coger su chaqueta, el móvil y las llaves del coche; casi se cae bajando las escaleras, porque sabe qué significa ese gruñido. Y en tan solo tres minutos está aparcando el Jeep en la puerta del loft y golpeando constantemente el botón del ascensor aún estando en marcha ya.

 

No saluda al resto de la manada, que ya ha vuelto y están desayunando, cuando abre la puerta del montacargas y corre hacia las escaleras de caracol. Cora intenta pararle pero su agarre no es tan fuerte como cree y casi se cae de espaldas al suelo.  Él sigue subiendo hasta abrir la puerta del dormitorio del beta sin llamar. Y allí está; sentado sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y tan solo unos pantalones grises. Lo mira con incredulidad, preguntándose qué hace allí Stiles. Deja la taza de café sobre la bandeja y se cruza de brazos. Echa una mirada a su libro y se acerca a cogerlo, bajo la vista de Peter.

 

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Suelta Stiles de repente, tras pensarlo durante unos segundos.

 

\- ¿Además de lo que ya estás preguntando? -Replica más con molestia que con humor.

 

\- ¿Puedo o no? -Masculla el más joven.

 

\- Hazlo. Pero no creo que vaya a responderte. -Rueda los ojos.

 

Se sienta frente a él con el cuerpo tembloroso y juguetea con el libro entre sus manos mirando el terciopelo que lo cubre. Peter no le quita la mirada de encima y quiere decirle algo tranquilizador, pero su lobo aún está demasiado enfurecido como para tener un buen gesto con su compañero.

 

\- ¿Cómo… te sentiste cuando… cuando el incendio? -Murmura con vergüenza.

 

Nota el corazón de Peter acelerarse a unos ritmos industriales provocados por la furia de oír esa pregunta salir de los labios de Stiles, pero no va a atacarle. No puede atacarle. Así que opta por no apartar la mirada del muchacho infringiéndole algún tipo de miedo, que se hace muy presente en el más pequeño cuando intenta abrirse a él, ante la negativa de responderle.

 

\- Cuando… mi madre murió, yo… al principio no podía responder ante nada… -Susurra.

 

\- No me interesa saber cómo te sentiste. -Replica el mayor con una expresión inerte en su rostro.

 

Stiles alza la mirada sintiendo como si miles y miles de cuchillos se le clavasen en el pecho. Tiene ganas de llorar de repente por el rechazo que acaba de sufrir y vuelve a tener ese nudo en la garganta que no le deja ni respirar. Asiente con la mirada perdida y se levanta del colchón, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida al pasillo. No vuelve a mirar atrás para reprocharle, gritarle o insultarle; simplemente se va. El resto de hombres lobo huelen en el ambiente un dolor que nunca han experimentado, ni siquiera Cora o Derek; y cuando lo ven aparecer van justo hacia su posición. Pero Stiles ya ha cerrado la puerta del montacargas.


	10. "Paso a paso"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi! Bueno, os dije que este cap' tendría una sorpresita; no más mal royo. Por ahora MUEHEHEHEHE.

Cora entra en su habitación echa una furia, literalmente, casi tirando la puerta abajo y Peter no se sorprende mirándola con curiosidad mientras da un sorbo a su café. Ella respira agitada y Derek no tarda en aparecer por detrás para sujetarla e intentar calmarla arrastrándola hacia la parte de abajo del Loft. Isaac se apoya en el marco de la puerta con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados y es Scott quien cruza la línea de la puerta y se adentra al dormitorio, detalle que hace que Peter se sienta amenazado mostrando los brillantes ojos azules. El mayor tiene los labios fruncidos esperando a ser sermoneado y con la barbilla inclinada hacia arriba con desdén y superioridad.

 

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que le has hecho a Stiles? -Masculla el alfa con pura rabia.

 

Peter no cabe en su asombro y se echa a reír a carcajadas, pero la gracia le dura tan poco como un pestañear. Scott lo agarra por los antebrazos y lo tira al suelo con una fuerza sorprendente, haciendo que ruja al chocar su espalda contra el suelo y provocar más dolor del que ya siente; porque aún no está totalmente recuperado y Scott se ha aprovechado de eso. Peter dibuja una mueca de dolor en sus labios cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, es entonces cuando Scott lo alza del suelo hasta hacerle chocar contra la pared bajo las miradas de Isaac y Derek, quien se ha unido también a ver la pelea en desventaja con miradas expectantes y un “ _dale más fuerte, Scott_ ”.

 

\- No me hagas preguntártelo otra vez. -Le ruge en la cara haciendo que el mayor desvíe la mirada.

 

Peter no tiene miedo y sabe que podría arrancarle la cabeza a Scott en cuestión de milésimas de segundo antes de que su sobrino y el omega puedan moverse. Pero no siente la necesidad de responder a la pelea, porque eso derivaría en su habitación destrozada completamente y el alfa (aká casi hermano de su compañero) saliera por la ventana, y es su lobo quien está impidiéndole que le ataque; porque sí, aún es reacio a Stiles, pero no va a quedarse sin él porque el asesino instinto de Peter quiera salir a relucir en un momento de diversión. Por lo que se decanta por responder a la maldita pregunta, para que le deje en paz de una vez.

 

\- Vino y empezó a hacer preguntas estúpidas. Ya lo sabes, nunca se calla. -Sonríe mirando amenazadoramente a Scott, quien responde haciéndole chocar de nuevo contra la pared.

 

\- ¿Crees que voy a creerme que no le has hecho nada, cuando hemos podido sentir en los huesos lo hundido que está? -Replica a unos centímetros de su cara.

 

\- Empezó a hablarme de no sé qué royo de su madre. Yo que sé. -Rueda los ojos soltándose del agarre-. No me interesaba.

 

Scott se queda un poco en shock, como si no entendiera nada de lo que está sucediendo; por lo que se gira de vuelta hasta Peter, alternando su mirada con la de Isaac y Derek. Nadie comprende la reacción de Scott. Éste entrecierra los ojos e inclinándose un poco hasta Peter, quien se halla sentado de nuevo sobre la cama, se le queda mirando.

 

\- ¿Stiles? ¿Hablando… de su madre contigo? -Murmura y el mayor asiente dibujando una mueca de confusión-. Stiles no habla nunca de su madre. Nunca ha hablado de ella desde que se murió. Y tú, pedazo de hijo de puta, ¿le has dicho que no te interesaba saberlo?

 

Peter repite el gesto anterior y, menos mal, que aún tiene buenos reflejos porque de no haber sido así tendría unas bonitas garras marcadas en la cama. Derek tiene que agarrar a Scott, y su tío se levanta rápido y veloz de la cama pegándose a la pared. El alfa se remueve nervioso gritando que le suelte, que va a matarle y no sé cuantas amenazas más en las que las palabras principales son “ _sacarte los ojos_ ”.

 

\- Ha cuidado de ti y, ¿así es cómo le tratas? -Sus dientes chirrían al hablar, chocando unos con otros-. Hasta te pidió perdón, cuando no tenía que hacerlo, ¡imbécil!

 

\- Oye, Derek, haz el favor de ponerle un bozal o una correa a tu perro, ¿quieres? -Sonríe su tío pasándose una mano por el pelo.

 

\- Oh, sí, que gracioso eres. -Finge reírse el beta-. A ver si empiezas a mentalizarte de que sin Stiles no eres nadie y de que estás muriéndote por ser un gilipollas. Pero, adelante. Sigue machacándole cuando él sólo intenta hacer las cosas bien. ¿Sabes qué pasará al final? Que te quedarás solo y eres tú quien está imprimado, Stiles aún no lo está. ¿Comprendes lo que significa? Que Stiles puede pillarse por otra persona que no seas tú; y no estoy muy de acuerdo con la idea de que eso vaya a gustarle a tu pequeño y psicópata lobo.

 

\- … Stiles es mío. Y hago con él lo que me da la gana. -Replica con una quemazón en la garganta tras unos segundos de silencio y tensión.

 

\- Claro que sí, campeón. -Isaac frunce los labios asintiendo-. Hasta que encuentre a alguien mejor que tú. Y eso no es difícil.

 

Le dejan a solas tras cerrar Peter la puerta de un portazo con un sonoro golpe. Se deja arrastrar con la espalda sobre la madera hasta caer en el suelo y se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos dándose pequeños golpes contra la puerta. Stiles es suyo, solo suyo y de nadie más. Stiles va a ser para él y para su lobo, porque no habrá nadie más que se atreva a acercarse al muchacho. Así que por una vez debería de hacerle caso a su sobrino y empezar a acostumbrarse a Stiles y a su forma de hablar constantemente.

 

Algo tiene que hacer, como marcar su territorio delante de todos; y, con delante de todos se refiere a hacerlo nombrando a la manada y al pueblo entero si hiciese falta. Así que tiene una idea, nada maléfica, y que puede resultar bien aunque no le apetezca demasiado hacerlo; porque sus heridas aún están recientes y no sabe cómo comportarse delante del que va a ser su compañero. Chica tarea la que tiene que hacer… Conquistar a un adolescente hormonado que tan solo tiene ganas de matarlo; a pesar de que no lo diga. Suspira levantándose del colchón y dejando la bandeja a un lado, para recoger sus pertenencias y guardarlas en su bolsa de viaje.

 

La deja caer por el hueco de las escaleras y, antes de bajar, se coloca bien su chaqueta de cuero y el pelo frente al espejo que hay al principio del pasillo. Baja cada peldaño con la típica chulería que suele mostrar y ni se fija en el resto de la manada que está acompañada por las humanas. Derek se guarda la pregunta que va a hacer, porque sabe que Peter va a responderle antes de que alguno abra la boca y así se evita explicaciones innecesarias.

 

\- Vuelvo a mi piso. -Sonríe levemente cerrando la puerta del montacargas.

 

“ _Bad blood_ ” comienza a sonar en la radio de su coche, y Peter pulsa el botón para que suene más alto, le encanta y eso hace llamar la atención de unas muchachas de último curso. Éste sonríe bajando levemente sus gafas y las chicas sueltan una risilla poco inocente, antes de que siga su camino. Para en el primer supermercado que encuentra de camino a su casa y entra tan solo para comprar algo de pan de molde, lomo asado, queso cheddar y mayonesa. Porque, no sabe cómo, pero ha averiguado que es la comida favorita de Stiles. Y, sí, va a prepararle de comer para que puedan hablar más tranquilamente y sin que nadie se meta de por medio. Paga todo y regresa al coche, para seguir conduciendo unos metros más hasta llegar a su piso.

 

Tira la mochila en medio del salón y se dispone a ir hacia la cocina, no sin antes parar ante el enorme reloj formado en la pared para ver cuánto tiempo tiene antes de salir a la búsqueda del muchacho. Saca dos platos y pone cuatro rebanadas en cada uno, ya que él también está muerto de hambre literalmente. Unta la mayonesa en dos de las rebanadas, de cada plato, y le sirve el resto de ingredientes; tapa los sándwiches con un plástico y los mete en la nevera, asegurándose también de tener RedBull -que no Adderall, porque el sabor es asqueroso-. Vuelve a coger su chaqueta, poniéndosela con total facilidad y saca dos cascos de la última habitación del pasillo.

 

Baja los peldaños con total tranquilidad, con todo el tiempo del mundo, colocándose el suyo y abriendo la puerta del garaje. Casi se echa a llorar cuando ve su Harley del noventa y tres cubierta por un plástico opaco. Hace años que no la coge, más concretamente desde el incendio. Fue lo único que pudo salvar, y se ha pasado los últimos días arreglándola. Cuelga el casco sobrante del manillar y arranca dándole gas al manillar. Espera a que el portón metálico se abra para volver a darle velocidad y salir casi disparado de la rampa. Siempre se ha sentido jodidamente bien encima de esa moto, un regalo de su hermana antes de que las relaciones se torcieran y siempre la ha cuidado con todo el cariño del mundo. Su preciada Harley Davidson.

 

Conduce hasta el instituto, haciendo un poco de tiempo dando vueltas por la carretera, para ponerla a punto. Hoy, Stiles, por lo visto, solo tiene las dos últimas clases por una excursión que han hecho sus compañeros con el entrenador. Y él se ha escaqueado, como no. Rueda los ojos levemente y mira su reloj de muñeca en un semáforo rojo, tiene el tiempo justo de aparcar delante de la puerta del instituto y esperar a que salga.

 

Y allí está, teniendo que apartar la mirada cuando la alarma de salida suena, puesto que aún no se ha recuperado y le mata su oído. Se quita su casco dejándolo apoyado sobre el regazo y echa un vistazo rápido a las adolescentes que le comen con la mirada. Oh, señor, tiene tanto dónde elegir y una sola presa… Que cree que va a optar por suicidarse. Da un suspiro de alivio al ver salir a la manada de Scott (barra Derek) por los portones, entretenidos mientras hablan. Y solo tiene ojos para Stiles. Su Stiles. Que tiene las manos sujetas en las asas de la mochila y mira al suelo sin importar de qué están charlando sus amigos. Y se le encoge el corazón, porque está así por su culpa, soltando el mismo sollozo de un animal cuando llora.

 

\- Eh, cachorro. -Sonríe fugazmente, al ver que el resto le está mirando.

 

Scott e Isaac están, más bien, fulminándole con la mirada; Allison, Kira, Cora y Lydia no entienden lo que está pasando; los gemelos no saben dónde meterse. Y Stiles… Bueno, a Stiles le ha dado un infarto cuando ha levantado la mirada escuchando ese “ _eh, cachorro_ ”. ¿En serio le ha llamado _cachorro_? Peter estira su brazo con el casco sobrante ofreciéndoselo a su compañero. Stiles mira al resto con cara de confusión, pero nadie mueve ni un pelo, es decisión de él subir o no. El mayor hace un movimiento con el casco para indicarle de nuevo que lo coja.

 

\- Yo te llevo la mochila esta noche. -Sonríe Cora quitándosela y sintiendo el empujón de Allison para que baje de una vez las escaleras.

 

Coge el casco de la mano del mayor de los Hale y se lo coloca, antes de subirse en la moto y sujetarse en los lados. Peter se coloca el suyo, echándole una mirada desafiante a Scott, arrancando la moto después con prisa. Trata de tardar lo menos posible en llegar a su piso, porque quiere enseñárselo a Stiles y quedarse allí con él todo el día. Guarda la moto en el garaje, nuevamente, y se dirigen en silencio al ascensor. Stiles sigue mirando al suelo con los nervios y la confusión a flor de piel, y Peter está jugueteando con las llaves de su casa entre los dedos. No quiere que nadie escuche lo que tiene que hablar con Stiles, así que va a esperar a estar en el interior de la vivienda.

 

Sale del cubículo y abre la tercera puerta a la derecha en el fondo del pasillo, seguido por la mirada del muchacho que no puede parar de sentir curiosidad. Así que… no mentía cuando le dijo que no vivía en ninguna caverna en el bosque, que tenía un piso en el centro. Y, oh, qué vistas tiene de Beacon Hills. Pasan al interior y le indica que le dé su chaqueta para colgarla en una de las sillas. Stiles se sienta en el sofá más amplio del salón mientras que Peter va a hacia la cocina para coger los sándwiches y un par de RedBulls. Cada uno se sienta en la punta de dicho sofá, como si hubiese una distancia prudencial que todavía no están preparados para acortar. Al menor le encanta el sándwich, y está hambriento, así que en apenas cinco bocados ya se ha comido uno de ellos. Pero, peor es Peter que se lo ha zampado de dos. Y Stiles le ha causado gracia.

 

\- Quería pedirte perdón. -Murmura de repente, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta. Porque sí, Peter tiene modales ahí dónde lo veis-. Por lo que te he dicho esta mañana… Yo… Eh, vale, no sé cómo cojones va esto. No sé si es que tú hablas y yo escucho, o comparamos, o qué. Pero, quiero saber… como te sentiste.

 

\- No quiero hablar de ello. -Se niega abriendo el RedBull-. Y, me gusta el Adderall.

 

\- Escúchame, cachorro; estoy haciendo una gran esfuerzo ahora mismo, porque, por si no te has dado cuenta, he estado a punto de morir. -Replica-. Y el Adderall está asqueroso. Y, es mi casa, y se compra lo que yo quiero.

 

\- Sí, pero pronto también será la mía, ¿no? -Le reprocha, pensando después de hablar. Y decide que no debería de volver a decir algo así, aunque la cara de Peter es lo mejor; una mezcla entre confusión, asentimiento y horror-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

 

\- … Porque… no vi la ocasión. Y tú te fuiste. -Murmura tras unos segundos en silencio con resentimiento.

 

\- Hubo muchas. -Replica Stiles frunciendo el ceño al más puro estilo de Derek.

 

\- Bueno, ya lo sabes, ¿no? -Resopla rodando los ojos con molestia.

 

\- Quiero oírlo de ti. -Se cruza de brazos en una postura infantil.

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

\- Que quiero oírlo de ti.

 

\- Eres… Eres… _Eresmicompañero_. -Masculla Peter tan rápido que Stiles a penas puede entenderle.

 

\- ¿Qué? -Inquiere por molestar.

 

\- Eres mi compañero. -Responde entre dientes apartando la mirada-. ¿Contento?

 

\- ¿Tenías hijos…? -Murmura Stiles con curiosidad.

 

\- No. -Niega con cara de espanto-. ¿Eres siempre tan… molesto, joder?

 

\- La mayoría del tiempo, pero no todo. -Sonríe triunfal-. ¿Cómo… te sentiste, cuando lo del incendio?

 

\- Acalorado. -Replica con sorna y pocas ganas de hablar de ello.

 

La mueca de Stiles lo dice todo y Peter sabe que ha vuelto a meter la pata. Da un trago de su bebida y suspira encogiéndose de hombros. Se quedan en silencio durante unos minutos, mientras continúan comiendo. El mayor se lleva los platos cuando ya han terminado y los deja en el fregadero, para fregarlos más tarde. Ahora mismo solo le apetece seguir sentado de lado sobre el sofá, observando a Stiles en silencio. Así que vuelve a su sitio y eso es lo que hace.

 

\- ¿Por qué me has llamado cachorro? -Pregunta Stiles quitándose la sudadera.

 

\- Porque eres un cachorro. Y… por dios, deja de quitarte ropa. -Suspira pasándose una mano por la cara.

 

\- ¿Por qué? Tengo calor. Eres peor que una estufa. Tú, Scott, todos. -Se queja y Peter arquea una ceja.

 

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste con Scott?

 

\- Antes de anoche, creo. No estoy seguro. -Arruga la nariz.

 

\- Vale, dejemos las cosas claras; eso es algo que no vas a volver a hacer. -Replica bajo la cara de sorpresa de Stiles-. No quiero que huelas a nadie más que a mí, porque es un insulto para mi persona.

 

\- Eres un monstruo. Hablando literalmente.

 

\- Soy. Una. Persona. -Le puntualiza-. Con un lobo que tiene muy mala hostia. Y ese lobo no quiere más olor en mi cama que el tuyo. ¿Entiendes? O,  ¿prefieres que te haga un puto esquema?

 

\- Eres demasiado celoso. -Entrecierra los ojos el menor con curiosidad.

 

\- Sí, no te haces una idea de cuánto. Ni tampoco puedes imaginar las pocas milésimas que puedo tardar en arrancarle los ojos a cualquiera que te mire.

 

\- Pues vas a dejar ciegas a muchas personas en Beacon Hills. -Rueda los ojos con un toque de humor-. Y  ya puestos a dejar las cosas claras… Deja de mirar tú a todo lo que se mueve.

 

\- Yo no miro a todo lo que se mueve. -Peter se hace el indignado y Stiles abre mucho la boca y se echa a reír-. Perdona, pero a ti no te había mirado. ¿Ves? Soy el único que no va a quedarse ciego en este pueblo de mierda.

 

Stiles aún sigue riendo cuando se acerca a él y le da un ligero puñetazo en el hombro. Y Peter se ofende, porque a Peter le ofende cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con él.

 

\- Eh, ¿a qué ha venido eso?

 

\- A que eres un gilipollas. -Se burla el más pequeño.

 


	11. "¿De noche o de día?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y... ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo, like cada semana, aunque un poquito antes! A disfrutar y, por si no lo sabéis, podéis molestarme en Twitter @burninglikeHale y pedirme fics o darme el coñazo con que actualice, que eso siempre es divertido <3

Son casi las cuatro de la mañana y hace tanto frío que el mismo vaho se congela al salir de sus labios. Stiles y Allison caminan, o más bien, intentan no caerse por la avenida principal de Beacon Hills; riendo a carcajadas, despeinados, borrachos y con una botella de vodka en la mano de la chica, porque ella ya tiene los dieciocho y ha podido conseguirla. Stiles abre la puerta del Jeep tras ocho intentos distintos y arranca el motor, mientras que la cazadora no puede parar de reírse en el asiento del copiloto. Ambos saben que es una temeridad coger el coche en ese estado, pero quieren huir del pueblo unas horas. Así que deciden tomar la carretera más cerrada para ir al mirador. Tiene cuidado conduciendo, apenas alcanzan los cuarenta kilómetros por hora, pero Allison no para de pasarle la botella y Stiles no está muy seguro de recordar cómo van a volver.

 

Aparcan junto a las barras de madera de seguridad y se sientan en el capó apoyando la espalda en la luna delantera. El menor da un trago de la bebida, sintiendo por enésima vez la quemazón recorrerle toda la extensión de la garganta. La cazadora vuelve a beber también y le mira con una sonrisa, volviéndole a despeinar mientras que Stiles arruga la nariz como un niño pequeño porque le encanta que le toquen el pelo. Le mira embobada y traga de nuevo el alcohol. El chico la acurruca sobre su pecho y ella suspira con algo de pesar.

 

\- ¿Cómo vas con Peter? -Alza un momento la vista hasta la suya.

 

\- Bueno… Me… las apaño. -Murmura tragándose un eructo tapándose la boca con la mano-. Sigue… ya sabes, resultándome raro. Estaba acostumbrado a la parte psicópata y maléfica del tío loco de Derek Hale. Y… ahora, es totalmente distinto. Por lo menos cuando estamos a solas. No sé.

 

\- ¿Cuánto lleváis… juntos? Por decirlo de alguna forma. -Se incorpora poniendo las manos sobre su regazo aún sujetando la botella.

 

\- Dos o tres semanas. No me hagas pensar, por dios. -Stiles se echa a reír nuevamente, a carcajada limpia, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía-. ¿Sabes? La última vez que me emborraché fue con Scott, a unos metros de aquí. Pero tú si puedes… emborracharte, es más divertido.

 

\- Stiles. Enséñame a aullar. -Sonríe de repente dándole unas palmaditas en el pecho.

 

\- ¿Ahora?

 

\- Sí. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor.

 

\- Está bien. -Asiente sentándose otra vez-. Tienes que sacar todo lo que lleves dentro. ¿Como cuando hablas enfadada? Pues igual. Pon tus manos a ambos lados de la boca.

 

\- ¿Así? -Murmura poniéndolas al instante.

 

\- Sí. Es para hacer más eco. -Él también las pone y le indica que le mire para que lo vea.

 

Toma una bocanada de aire que le congela la garganta y le hace despertarse un poco más. Y, entonces, sus cuerdas vocales profieren un gruñido gutural que desemboca en un aullido acompasado de un eco. Porque él tiene muchas cosas que soltar; _frustración, dolor, confusión, tristeza_ y _alegría_ a partes iguales. Y, cada vez que aúlla, lo hace más firme. Le pica la piel de la garganta y el abdomen, tras haber sacado todo lo que tenía en su cabeza. Allison le mira anonadada, sin saber qué decir, sintiendo un poco de orgullo recorrerle el estómago. Ella asiente e imita cada gesto de Stiles. Pero su aullido es más tembloroso, mostrando el miedo que siente en realidad. Se miran y vuelven a echarse a reír, volviendo a beber de la botella. Pero, al ver que se ha acabado, el chico la lanza al vacío, hacia las rocas.

 

\- ¿Aceptarás el mordisco? -Murmura Allison con un poco de preocupación y de curiosidad.

 

\- No… no lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si eso pasará. -Se encoge de hombros-. Tan sólo es un sueño, pero… es que tampoco sé si de verdad quiero todo esto; ser el compañero de Peter, enterrarme tanto en esta situación.

 

\- Esas dudas ya no deberías de tenerlas, Stiles. -Niega ella con la cabeza-. Scott dice que cuando Peter está cerca, es como… no sé cómo explicarlo, como… como… ¿Superior a sus fuerzas?

 

\- Estás borracha, no intentes explicarme nada. -Se ríe-. A ver, yo… no es que no quiera ser el compañero de Peter, porque lo soy. No es algo que he elegido, a mí nadie me ha preguntado, ni me han dado un manu… Vale, el manual sí que lo tengo. Pero… ¡Dios! Es todo demasiado frustrante porque intento acercarme a él y se aleja. ¡Automáticamente! Me saca de quicio…

 

\- Dale algo de tiempo, Stiles. -Responde la chica mirándole de lado.

 

\- Allison, aún nos sentamos en esquinas opuestas. ¡Esquinas opuestas! -Replica con un poco de enfado resoplando.

 

\- Ah, ¿pero que todavía…? ¿Nada…? ¿Nada de nada? -Se traga sus carcajadas refiriéndose a besarse y todas esas cosas que conlleva.

 

\- No. -Masculla cortante dejándose caer de nuevo contra la luna.

 

Ambos oyen las ruedas de un coche acercarse, pisadas en el claro y las presencias no tardan en aparecer. Derek y Scott hacen su aparición a pata, tan jadeantes que tienen que tomar aire doblándose por la mitad hacia delante. Y casi son atropellados por el flamante Toyota negro de Peter derrapando sobre la gravilla, del que se baja junto a Isaac. Los cuatro tienen la cara descompuesta en confusión. Allison y Stiles se miran por un momento antes de echarse a reír sin comprender qué pintan esos cuatro lobos allí.

 

\- ¡¿Estás borracho?! -Ruge el mayor de los Hale acercándose peligrosamente de dos zancadas hasta el Jeep, para tirar de Stiles de un puñado haciéndolo bajar del coche.

 

\- Yo… Yo… ¿Qué haces aquí? -Murmura avergonzado con las mejillas ardiéndole.

 

\- ¡Te he oído aullar! ¡Me creí que te había pasado algo! ¡¿Es que eres imbécil?! -Stiles tiene que girar la cara y cerrar los ojos, está temblando presa del miedo, de ver a Peter de esa forma.

 

Isaac se acerca lentamente y tira de la mano de Allison para sacarla de ese ambiente, quien no puede apartar la mirada del hombre lobo y de su amigo, tragando saliva sonoramente. Stiles está en silencio y horrorizado sin saber qué responder, porque en su momento no ha pensado lo que podía conllevar el aullar de esa forma tan a la ligera. Ya ha leído en su libro que solo se ha de aullar en un último momento, como si no quedasen más recursos a los que acudir.

 

\- Y, para colmo… ¿Has tenido la poca lucidez de coger el coche en tu estado? -Masculla, y cuando Derek tiene la intención de acercarse para decirle que se está pasando y que Stiles va a morirse de un infarto de un momento a otro, su tío le fulmina con la mirada cubierto por la cólera.

 

\- Ha… Ha sido mi culpa, Peter… Lo siento. -Hipea Allison comenzando a llorar, porque odia que esté gritándole al hijo del sheriff.

 

\- Sí, por supuesto que ha sido tu culpa. Y tu padre se va a enterar de todo esto. -Peter posa su mirada sobre ella con superioridad, sin soltar a Stiles de los cuellos de la chaqueta-. Has puesto en juego su vida, dándole el alcohol y dejándole conducir así. Y, ¿se supone que tú eres la lúcida del grupo? Eres la más irresponsable de todos.

 

\- Peter… estás haciéndole daño. -Replica Scott señalando a Stiles.

 

\- ¿Tienes la menor idea de cómo me he sentido? -Le escupe a Stiles las palabras en la cara-. ¿Tienes una idea de lo que he llegado imaginar? Creí que estabas durmiendo y cuando he oído tu gruñido, me creí que estabas agonizando. Muriéndote en cualquier páramo del bosque. Y resulta que estás… bebiendo con una cazadora. -Aspira un poco su aroma y dibuja una mueca de asco-. Apestas a ella. Apestas a vodka.

 

\- Lo siento. -Murmura el chico con la voz temblorosa.

 

\- Mírame cuando te hablo, Stiles. -Lo sacude levemente provocando que alce su mirada. Lo mira con esa culpabilidad en sus cristalinos ojos a punto de echarse a llorar-. Sube. Al. Coche. ¡Ahora!

 

Stiles no se lo piensa dos veces y, cuando se ve suelto de su agarre, camina con las piernas temblorosas hasta el asiento del copiloto con la cabeza agachada. Se sienta allí y cerrando la puerta se abrocha el cinturón, dirigiendo la mirada hasta su regazo. Peter suelta un gruñido para que el resto también se vayan y nadie dice nada, mientras que Isaac tira un poco de Allison para que deje de mirar a Stiles y vuelva al Toyota que ahora es conducido por Derek. El mayor de los Hale sube al Jeep y arranca el motor desafiante. Conduce por la carretera más corta hasta la casa del chico, y dentro del coche se instala un silencio sepulcral en el que solo puede oírse la respiración lastimera del menor. Peter está tenso, muy tenso, y por un momento cree que es capaz de romper el volante como lo siga apretando de esa forma tan salvaje que se ha apoderado de él.

 

\- ¿Lo… Lo has escuchado todo…? -Murmura Stiles cuando casi están llegando a su vecindario, pero el hombre lobo sigue sumido en su voto de silencio-. No… No quería decir eso. Es sólo que…

 

\- No, ¡claro que no! Tú nunca piensas lo que dices, ni tampoco piensas lo que haces. -Se ríe amargamente interrumpiéndole-. No pretendas echarme la culpa de lo que has hecho esta noche; porque ni siquiera sabía que estabas fuera de tu cama.

 

\- No me refería…

 

\- Cállate. -Le vuelve a interrumpir cortante.

 

\- ¡No! ¡Escúchame! -Le exige Stiles provocando que Peter frene de golpe y se gira sobre su asiento hacia él indicándole que hable-. Salí con Allison porque es la única que no me juzga, la única que me presta un poco de atención y muestra interés en mí. Sí, nos emborrachamos porque yo quería la botella y porque era nuestro plan inicial. Tú nunca vas a estar de acuerdo con nada de lo que haga... A mí nadie me preguntó si quería estar contigo, o si quería tener pesadillas cada noche, o si quería que mi vida se fuese a la mierda porque un psicópata mordió a mi mejor amigo. Era feliz cuando me consideraban un bicho raro, cuando Lydia Martin no sabía que existía, cuando mi única preocupación en un fin de semana era saber si Scott dormía en mi casa o si dormía yo en la suya, cuando podía comer tranquilamente con mi padre manteniendo una charla sobre cualquier estupidez sin tener que aprovecharme de que sea el Sheriff, cuando los Hale solo erais una maldita leyenda local y nadie sabía dónde estabais… Me encantan Lydia y Allison, adoro a Cora, y me divierte enfadar a Derek con mis preguntas molestas que muchas veces hago a propósito. Me encanta Isaac y su forma de encarar las cosas, y también el señor Argent. Pero tú… ¿Tú qué estás haciendo por mí? Solo me hablas para darme órdenes, para decirme qué es lo que tú y tu estúpido lobo queréis que haga; pero, cuando intento acercarme, o te alejas o me alejas. Y… Y no quiero saber por qué me siento tan jodidamente rechazado, ni por qué me duele tanto el pecho cuando lo haces, pero estoy harto de tu maldito comportamiento de macho alfa y de que me trates como a una maldita amenaza. No voy a ser tu entretenimiento de por las tardes cuando estés aburrido, ¿entiendes? Soy tu compañero y si tantas ansias tienes de ser un puto alfa, vas a tener que esmerarte un poco más; porque me estoy cansado de ti. Me estoy casando de que seas tan cerrado, tan antisocial, tan desconfiado, y sobretodo conmigo. Porque… joder, con el resto lo entiendo, pero yo no soy una persona más.

 

Stiles tomar aire y lo suelta como un resoplido, por primera vez desde que ha empezado a hablar se gira hasta Peter quien tiene la mirada hacia el frente; y Stiles puede jurar que va a echarse a llorar en un par de segundos. Pero, en vez de eso, asiente muy lentamente remojándose los labios y vuelve a arrancar el coche. No se había dado cuenta de todo lo que Stiles lleva dentro, él solo ha escuchado el aullido y ha salido a socorrerle, pero no ha oído realmente lo que intentaba transmitirle, sintiéndose ahora la peor persona del mundo. Conduce con algo más de cuidado hasta llegar al porche del Sheriff y aparcar junto a la cochera. Apaga el motor y le tiende a Stiles las llaves, haciendo que ese mínimo roce de sus dedos le recorra un escalofrío por la espalda.

 

\- ¿No… No vas a decir nada? -Murmura Stiles con un nudo en la garganta.

 

\- Y, ¿qué cojones quieres que te diga? Esto, Stiles, no es por el hecho de ser alfa o dejar de serlo. Porque es algo que ya no me importa. -Replica enfurecido y con una mueca de confusión-. ¿Quieres saber por qué no te toco? Porque tengo una bestia dentro que me contagia las ganas de querer violarte salvajemente cada vez que tomas aire, de llenarte el cuerpo de las marcas de mis caninos y de marcar mi territorio en ti una y otra vez. Porque mientras que yo quiero abrazarte, mi psicópata lobo como tú lo llamas se muere por arrancarte la ropa. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? ¿Quieres que te de detalles más explícitos de por qué necesito hacer las cosas a mi forma? O, ¿he sido lo bastante claro como para que lo entiendas de una jodida vez, Stiles?

 

El menor se queda en silencio mirándole con otra espinita más clavada en el corazón, porque no ha llegado a plantearse ninguna de las opciones que Peter acaba de poner frente a su cara; había pensado en que, por ejemplo, es más antisocial de lo que ninguno de ellos pensaba. Stiles abre la boca para decir algo, pero en seguida la cierra, boqueando un par de veces más sin llegar a decir algo coherente. Las lágrimas empiezan a correr por su mejilla y el mayor de los Hale quiere hacer algo, pero Stiles es más escurridizo y se baja del coche antes de que le ponga un dedo encima. Piensa que podría habérselo dicho de una forma más suave y no tan… así. Pero, bueno, él ha hecho lo mismo; aunque no en el mismo contexto.

 Peter se baja del coche, también, algo más lento y pensando en si debe decir algo ahora o no. O sea, claro que debe decir algo pero es tan cobarde que no se atreve a volver a hablar. Ni siquiera le mira, echa a caminar sobre el asfalto en dirección a su casa con las manos en los bolsillos, sintiendo la mirada de Stiles clavársele en la nuca; pero, ninguno llama al otro, y ni siquiera se buscan.

 

 

La mejilla se le resbala de la mano haciendo que su cara caiga y se choque contra el libro que hay encima de la mesa de metal, formando un estruendo que provoca algunas risas en su equipo, en mesas cercanas y un “shhh…” de la bibliotecaria. Se había quedado dormido por  unos instantes en mitad de la biblioteca, porque la noche del viernes no ha dormido nada, como es normal. Allison tiene ojeras, a conjunto de las suyas, y Lydia y Cora se están riendo en silencio del aspecto de los dos. Cuando Scott e Isaac vuelven con Danny, tras recogerlo porque se había perdido en no sé cual sección de libros, los dos se levantan y bajan a comprar un café a la cafetería de enfrente. Allison se coge de su mano enroscando su brazo libre del mismo y apoyando su mejilla sobre el hombro de Stiles; porque, o se sujeta, o se cae dormida en mitad de la calle, y al chico le sirve de apoyo para que no le pase lo mismo.

 

Le sujeta la puerta para que la chica pase antes que él y se ponen a la cola, mientras Stiles reprime un bostezo y Allison no tiene reparo en mostrar lo cansada que está. El muchacho se ajusta el gorro de lana a la cabeza, para mantenerse caliente y ella juguetea con la bola que hay en lo alto porque le resulta graciosa desde la noche anterior. La cazadora frunce los labios al ver que Stiles tiene la mirada perdida en a saber qué parte de la cafetería o del mundo, dándole un toque en el abdomen para que reaccione y deje de estar con la mente en los laureles.

 

\- ¿Qué…? Perdón, ¿estabas hablándome? -Se frota los ojos evitando otro bostezo.

 

\- No. Ahora sí. -Se ríe levemente, llevándose las manos acto seguido a la cabeza porque aún le duele. “Maldita resaca”, piensa-. ¿Qué… pasó anoche? Siento que Peter reaccionara así. Fue mi culpa.

 

\- No. No lo fue. -Stiles frunce el ceño para luego volverse a relajar-. Es un puto gilipollas. Dejémoslo ahí.

 

\- Oh, vamos… ¡Stiles! Peter no es tan malo. -Niega con la cabeza adelantándose un paso.

 

\- ¿Lo estás defendiendo? -Ladea el gesto el chico.

 

\- No. Solo intento comprenderle. -Se encoje de hombros-. Pero es que no lo entiendo, perdón.

 

Y ambos ríen por lo bajo, llegando al mostrador.

 

\- Dos cafés con leche y azúcar, tamaño grande, por favor. -Mira Stiles a la chica con una sonrisa sacando su cartera, y parando a Allison antes de que saque su dinero-. ¿Cuánto es?

 

\- Ocho dólares. -Responde sirviéndolos antes de que Allison salga de la cola con ellos.

 

Le da un billete de diez, y se escabulle para que no le dé la vuelta como propina. Salen al exterior y Stiles piensa que va a explotarle la cabeza así que vuelve a ponerse las gafas de sol tan oscuras como el gorro y se abrocha el chaquetón gris cogiendo su café de la mano de Allison, sonriendo levemente. Cuando va a cruzar justo al lado del paso de peatones, en un aparcamiento libre, un Toyota derrapa haciéndose con el hueco; y la chica tiene que tirar de él hacia atrás para que suba de nuevo a la acera porque no se ha dado ni cuenta. Ambos miembros de la familia Hale se bajan de éste, Peter del piloto y Derek del copiloto, porque Derek nunca conduce el coche de su tío cuando él va dentro.

 

\- Hola. -Murmura la chica con algo de vergüenza.

 

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? -Pregunta Peter con dureza en su voz.

 

\- Es… tamos estudiando en la biblioteca. -La señala Allison con el vaso en la mano y Derek se gira para echar un vistazo-. Pero… necesitábamos un café.

 

\- ¿Qué estáis estudiando? -Inquiere Derek sin mucha curiosidad.

 

\- Economía. -Responde la mayor, porque Stiles no va a abrir la boca y está muy ocupado bebiéndose su café, por supuesto.

 

\- Me encanta. -Sonríe forzadamente Derek tirando de la cintura de Allison.

 

\- ¿En serio? -Arruga la nariz desconcertada.

 

\- No, pero huyamos. -Se ríe entre dientes el hombre lobo.

 

\- ¿Cómo estás? -Peter ladea al cuello quedándose a unos pasos de él apoyado en el capó del coche.

 

\- Echo una mierda, ¿no me ves? -Responde tras unos segundos quitándose las gafas de sol para dejar a relucir las ojeras y la rojez de haber llorado casi toda la noche.

 

\- Ya. -Asiente sin decir mucho más cruzándose de brazos.

 

\- Sí. Suele pasar cuando bebes y tu… tu… tu… puto… compañero es un puto gilipollas. -Stiles imita el gesto de Derek sonriendo forzadamente, porque no sabe cómo llamarse a sí mismo y a la relación que tiene con Peter. Si es que tienen algo, claro.

 

\- Eh, a mí no me culpes de tus tonterías, ¿me oyes? -Se le encara escondiendo los iris azules que han aparecido bajo sus gafas.

 

\- Que me dejes en paz, joder. -El chico traga saliva como puede intentando apartarse para volver a ponerse a estudiar.

 

\- A mí. No. Me. Hables. Así. -Peter escupe cada palabra sobre su oído alzando ambas cejas, cogiéndolo por la cadera. Gesto Hale, por supuesto.

 

\- No me toques. -Le reprocha amargamente mintiendo como un bellaco, porque le encanta que Peter esté tocándole aunque sea para amenazarlo.

 

\- Eres mío, Stiles, y voy a hacer lo que me dé la gana. -Replica riéndose mientras se aparta-. Además, ¿desde cuándo me das órdenes tú…?

 

\- Desde que tú lo haces. -Le interrumpe colocándose las gafas de nuevo-. Las cosas van a cambiar, ¿sabes?

 

\- ¿Estás amenazándome? -Peter no puede parar de reír y empieza a dolerle el estómago.

 

\- No, te estoy advirtiendo. -Sonríe Stiles levemente dando un sorbo de su café lo más desafiante que puede-. Cuídate de la salud.

 

\- Stiles, no me amenaces… Tú también puedes salir mal parado. -Rueda los ojos al comprobar la poca inteligencia del chico, al parecer-. Vuelve a la biblioteca, tienes un examen que estudiar.


	12. "Que no, que no es una broma"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! No, no me he olvidado de vosotros. Tranquiiiiiiilos. Aquí está la nueva actualización, y os doy una pista: "San Valentín".
> 
> Este capítulo lleva escrito como... yo que sé... Un mes o así haha Así que ha disfrutar del amor :D

San Valentín. Sí, es San Valentín. Ese día al que Stiles tiene tanto asco, y más si es un lunes. Odia los lunes y odia el día de los enamorados porque no entiende por qué debe de haber un día así y no hay uno para los solteros. Eh, vale. El no está soltero. Bueno, no del todo, pero es como si lo estuviese prácticamente. Porque Peter es… Peter es… es… Peter. Peter es Peter y esa es la única explicación que se forma en su cabeza cuando está metiendo los libros en la taquilla del instituto, para quedarse con la carpeta y la asignatura que tiene ahora. Cierra la puerta con el candado al mismo tiempo y se encuentra con Cora y Allison sonriéndole hasta dar miedo. Frunce el ceño entrecerrando los ojos y suspira.

 

No dice nada y sigue su camino hasta la clase de Biología, porque por si no fuera poco, tiene Biología a primera hora. Y sigue prefiriendo una muerte lenta, dolorosa y agonizante que seguir sufriendo el calvario de que sea un lunes de San Valentín con Biología nada más entrar a las ocho de la mañana. Cada chica le coge de un brazo y continúan mirándole como si estuviesen intentando hablarle con la mirada, pero Stiles pasa de ellas porque ya sabe de qué quieren hablar.

 

\- ¿Peter va a regalarte algo? -Pregunta Cora tras el continuo silencio entre los tres, con esa voz chillona que tanto molesta al chico.

 

\- ¿Ves a tu tío regalándome, a mí, algo? ¿Por San Valentín? -Se separa de ellas caminando de espaldas para mirarlas-. No digas gilipolleces, Cora.

 

\- Oh, vamos, Stiles. Nunca se sabe. -Sonríe Allison.

 

Stiles rueda los ojos suspirando, dándose la vuelta para seguir hasta su clase con los libros bajo el brazo. Se sienta junto a Scott y cuando éste va a hacerle la misma pregunta, el hombre lobo es fulminado con una mirada de “ _si te atreves a preguntar, te arranco los colmillos con mis propios dientes_ ”, y el muchacho no dice nada agachando la cabeza con una sonrisa. Porque, lo gracioso de todo esto, es que Cora y Allison no han parado de darle el coñazo a Peter con que le compre algo; y él siempre respondía un rotundo no que a Stiles comenzaba a molestarle, aunque tampoco esperaba que algún día dijese que sí. Y su relación empezaba a ser la comidilla de todo el cachondeo de la manada, terminando cada tarde en una pelea entre el beta y el humano que luego arreglaban con una llamada telefónica de madrugada solo para pedirse perdón el uno al otro.

 

Scott y Derek le han preguntado en alguna ocasión que otra si pensaba regalarle algo a Peter y siempre ha contestado con un “ _no lo sé_ ” con total desilusión. Pero sí que le ha comprado algo con unos pocos ahorros que tenía tras los meses de trabajo de verano. Un casco de Harley Davidson en negro metalizado con el símbolo en color rojo. No le ha costado mucho, pero, bueno, quería tener un detalle; aunque, en realidad ya le había echado el ojo hace unas semanas y ha esperado hasta el catorce solo por tener excusa por lo que comprarle algo. Y no espera que Peter vaya a regalarle nada, aunque las preguntas y miradas de Cora delataban mucho. Abre su libro de biología y se dispone a jugar a Flappy Bird durante toda la hora, esa es la ventaja de estar en la última fila, que el profesor está cegato y no ve nada. Solo tiene cuatro horas, tres antes del recreo y una después. Aunque hoy van a alargar ese descanso porque siempre hay un par de pringados de turno que han terminado castigados y deben de repartir -sanos y salvos- los regalos y rosas de San Valentín que los estudiantes reciben de otros estudiantes o de personas ajenas al instituto.

 

Las horas pasan rápido y cuando la campana suena, Scott, Isaac, Stiles, los gemelos y Danny se reúnen con las chicas en las gradas del campo de Lacrosse para comer algo y esperar a la última hora de clase de ese día, en el que los profesores se apiadan de los alumnos y los dejan salir antes para disfrutar la fiesta. Las gradas están abarrotadas, pero para Cora es fácil convencer al resto de que les hagan un hueco a ella y a sus amigos en la última fila. Y, tras unos minutos allí sentados, tres chicos se acercan con un carrito en plan Papá Noel a entregar los regalos. Las mejores caras son las de Lydia y Danny que, bueno, da igual quien estén delante con tal de darse el lote con los gemelos. Kira no se sorprende cuando recibe una rosa de Scott, pero Allison si lo hace un poco cuando la suya proviene de un sonrojado Isaac que no sabe dónde meterse porque no tenía planeado estar presente. Cora también recibe una, de un chico de la clase de al lado que no para de decirle cuanto le gusta, y eso le encanta. Y Stiles se guarda un suspiro para sí mismo de pura resignación, pero no entiende por qué se pone así cuando ya estaba mentalizado de que Peter no tendría ningún detalle con él.

 

Se levanta de su asiento y se dispone a bajar las escaleras sin escuchar las preguntas de “ _¿A dónde vas?_ ” de sus amigos, cuando ya se ha cansado de esperar por nada y casi va a acabar el recreo. Ignora los silbidos de Cora para que se quede y las quejas de Allison, escuchando después un “ _Peter es imbécil…_ ” de Scott; porque la manada puede notar el dolor en el pecho de Stiles que intenta ocultar y olor que desprende a confusión por no entender nada de lo que le está pasando. Mira la pantalla de su móvil, pero ni tan siquiera hay un mensaje, y su decepción aumenta. ¿Con qué cara va a darle el caso? No sé, al menos podría a ver mandado una nota, o algo.

 

Llevan juntos casi un mes y Peter va a pequeños pasitos con él, al menos lo único que hacen más cercano, es cenar juntos en casa del hombre lobo cuando el Sheriff trabaja. Pero cada uno en un asiento distinto, después ven un poco la televisión y caminan hasta casa de Stiles. También ha estado algunas veces en su casa porque, milagrosamente, Peter quería verle y él estaba de exámenes, así que era la única solución; sentarse juntos en la cama y observar como estudiaba su compañero, haciendo comentarios de vez en cuando. Entra por el pasillo del comedor al edificio principal y se dirige hacia su taquilla para coger su mochila y el resto de libros, y marcharse a su última clase. Literatura. Poesía romántica. “ _En serio, que os jodan a todos_ ”, suspira para sus adentros. Se vuelve a sentar en la última fila y apoya la barbilla contra la mesa, viendo entrar a su pandilla y a los demás alumnos. Saca los libros de la mochila y un rosa de ésta. Y su corazón da un vuelco tan fuerte que la manada se gira para mirarle y sueltan una risilla. Tiene una nota cogida por un hilo. Le tiemblan los dedos y tarda tanto en desenrollarla que cree que va a pegarse un tiro si no lo hace en los próximos cinco minutos. Y, con los nervios a flor de piel, la lee. “ _Te queremos_ ”, firmada por todos sus amigos. Rueda los ojos y la mete de mala manera en la mochila, bajo la vista de éstos, quienes resoplan. Y Stiles se siente todavía peor porque es muy como “ _Hola, somos la manada, todos estamos liados con todos, pero como no vas a recibir ningún regalo de San Valentín pues te lo damos nosotros_ ”. Es un bonito gesto, pero le importa una puta mierda, hablando claro.

 

Mira a su alrededor, todos sentados por parejas excepto él, sentado solo en la última fila. Se lleva una mano al abdomen porque aún siente nervios por la bromita de la flor, y no le ha gustado ni un pelo. Deja caer los brazos sobre el libro abierto y la barbilla sobre ellos, fingiendo que está prestando atención, pero lo que está mirando es el reloj que parece ralentizarse con el paso de los segundos. Bosteza suavemente y mira al resto de sus amigos que sí que son conscientes de lo que está hablando el profesor. Y solo sale de su ensimismamiento cuando alguien toca a la puerta. Un alumno de tercer curso con una caja más grande que él, no literalmente. Una caja de color rojo, pero sin lazos, ni mierdas.

 

\- Perdón, profesor, ¿se puede? -Murmura el niño muerto de la vergüenza.

 

\- Sí, claro, pasa. Pero, los regalos ya deberían de haber sido entregados hace veinte minutos. -Se queja el entrenador con desdén.

 

\- Lo sé, pero ahora estamos dando los que eran más grandes. -Suspira con un poco de miedo.

 

\- Está bien. Pasa. -Asiente dejándose caer sobre su asiento de nuevo.

 

\- Ehm… -Tartamudea el chico leyendo la etiqueta-. ¿Stil… Stilinski?

 

El corazón de Stiles acaba de irse de vacaciones a Europa, a tomar por culo, y claro… No ha avisado, y se está empezando a poner tan pálido bajo las miradas boquiabiertas de todo el mundo que sabe que va a morir en cuestión de segundos. El chico con la caja resopla acercándose hasta él y dejándola sobre la mesa. Y Stiles va a entrar en cólera en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

 

\- ¿Otra vez vosotros? -Alza la voz hacia sus amigos, pero ellos niegan con una cara tan de sorpresa como la suya-. ¿Entonces…?

 

A Cora y a Allison se les va a salir la sonrisa de la cara, porque sí, ellas lo sabían, pero no esperaban que el regalo fuese a llegar tan tarde, ni en mitad de una clase. Aunque, la estampa es para enmarcarla.

 

\- Vaya… Stilinski, no sabía que tenías enamorada. -El entrenador tampoco entiende nada.

 

\- Enamorado, entrenador. -Sonríe Danny satisfecho y todo el mundo empieza a fliparlo aún más.

 

\- Yo… Yo… -Murmura algo asustado Stiles abriendo la caja.

 

Hay una tarjeta a lo primero de todo, sobre algo que parece ser una chaqueta de cuero, que dice: “ _Feliz mierda de día éste, cachorro; Cora, Derek, Scott y Allison dijeron que a lo mejor te hacía ilusión algo de esto, porque la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de qué regalarte. Es la primera vez que hago esto y, por favor te lo suplico, que sea la última. Soy pésimo para hacer regalos, así que espero no haber metido la pata_ ”.

 

Cuando termina de leer, en su estómago hay una mezcla de nervios, miedo, ganas de vomitar y de desmayarse que luchan las unas con las otras. Saca lo que sí que es una chaqueta de cuero algo desgastada y con el olor de Peter. Un par de números uno de cómics de Star Wars. Y los libros de El Hobbit. Al fondo de la caja, también encuentra una caja, no muy pequeña de color negro y eso es lo que más pánico le va a dar de todo; un juego de llaves y Cora se ahoga con su propia saliva al verlas porque reconoce la cerradura de la que provienen.

 

Stiles va a desmayarse y si no lo hace es un milagro. Todos están en silencio esperando a que diga algo, pero lo único que se le ocurre es volver a meterlo todo en la caja, coger su mochila y salir disparado con el regalo entre sus brazos. Corre hasta su Jeep, dejando en el asiento del copiloto sus cosas, conduciendo a la casa de Peter ya que está seguro que de ahí son las llaves. Y no puede esperar a darle su regalo porque es la persona más impaciente del mundo. Guarda su caja roja junto a la mochila en el maletero y coge la que contiene el casco de Peter, para entregárselo en cuanto consiga abrir la puerta. Y pasa de esperar al ascensor, aunque es una mala idea subir seis pisos de escaleras subiendo, pero él lo hace. Se le caen un par de veces las llaves al suelo hasta que Peter abre la puerta y lo mira incrédulo, dirigiendo la vista por un segundo al reloj de su muñeca y alzando una ceja.

 

\- ¿No deberías estar en clase?

 

\- Yo… Yo… Eh… -Murmura sin mucho éxito.

 

\- No. -Le regaña con la cuchara de madera que tiene en su mano izquierda-. No tartamudees otra vez. No empieces. Me saca de quicio, te lo juro… Me sacas de quicio todo el tiempo.

 

Stiles parpadea un poco más rápido de lo normal y el hombre lobo tira de su sudadera para que se decida a entrar de una vez en el apartamento, y pueda cerrar la puerta porque se le va a quemar la comida como continúe en el descansillo esperando a que el chico decida hablar. Se ha fijado en la caja negra que trae en sus manos, pero no ha dicho nada para no incordiar. Stiles le sigue como un cachorro asustado con una distancia prudencial hasta la cocina. Peter apaga la vitrocerámica y se le queda mirando con la espalda apoyada en el canto del mármol.

 

\- Y, ¿bien…? -Intenta averiguar.

 

\- Esto… es para ti. -Consigue decir estirando los brazos para acercarle el regalo.

 

\- ¿Por qué? -Se cruza de brazos sin confiar demasiado, y Stiles se le rompen los esquemas por un momento.

 

\- La caja… La caja roja era tuya, ¿no? -Murmura no muy convencido de la pregunta que acaba de decir y si recibe una respuesta negativa van a rodar las cabezas de una gran manada de hombres lobo. Pero, Peter termina por asentir con los ojos entrecerrados-. Lo compré… hace unos días. Es una de esas veces en las que no puedo evitar comprar lo que veo, y pensé que esta mierda de día sería una buena excusa para dártelo.

 

Peter lo coge con su singular desconfianza y lo deja sobre la isla que hay en el centro de la cocina, mirándole sin saber qué decir mientras lo desenvuelve. Quita la tapa y saca un casco metido en una bolsa de tela negra. Simple. Sin ningún logo. Solo una forma de cubrirlo. Quita el último envoltorio, y sus ojos se abren hasta unos límites bastante sospechosos. Y empieza a jugar al tenis ocular. Stiles, casco. Casco, Stiles. Stiles, casco. Casco, Stiles. Suspira levemente para que no se note su emoción, porque es Stiles, y le conoce mejor que nadie. Lo mantiene en su mano y con la otra le señala con el dedo índice.

 

\- Voy a abrazarte. Así, fugazmente, ¿entendido? -Y Stiles asiente sin mucha convicción-. Así que no intentes nada más.

 

Lo coge un poco por la sudadera y tira de él, para tener un mínimo roce durante unos segundos que al chico se le hacen eternos. Pero tiene que respetar lo que Peter ha dicho y no tardan en separarse. El hombre lobo se queda pensativo mientras guarda el casco en la caja, nuevamente, con la mirada perdida antes de soltar un “ _joder_ ”, por lo bajo que a Stiles le cuesta escuchar. Y cuando el menor quiere darse cuenta está sobre la encimera, rodeando la cintura de Peter con sus piernas y lo tiene abrazado a su espalda con su nariz pegada a la garganta. Porque el Hale se ha cansado de ser tan lento y le ha encantado su regalo, ya que si que es verdad que él no esperaba nada a cambio, más creyendo Stiles que él no iba a darle algo. Y el chico había tenido la locura de comprarle ese casco que, seguramente, debe de haber costado una fortuna.

 

Stiles tiene ardiendo las mejillas por la sorpresa y la vergüenza, porque eso es lo último que esperaba que le pasase ese día; abrazar a Peter, tener algo más de contacto con él. Cada día que pasa le gusta más, cada día que pasa le echa más de menos cuando no está y cada día que pasa se siente menos solo cuando está cerca. Ha empezado a aceptar que pasará el resto de su vida a su lado y que no es tan malo como pensaba. Ya no cree que Peter sea un psicópata, aunque siguen sin tocar varios temas del pasado y hasta lo comprende un poco más. Para cuando el chico reacciona, rodea su nuca con sus brazos y apoya su cara sobre el hombro del mayor, perdiendo la noción de cuánto tiempo están así; pero, Peter siente la necesidad de no soltarle y eso era lo que había estado evitando todo el mes anterior.


	13. "Vacíos legales en las palabras"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLA. ¿QUÉ TAL? ¿BIEN? YO QUE ME ALEGRO. Y NO. COMO OS DIJE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ; NO PODÉIS TIRARME PIEDRAS, NI PRENDERME FUEGO, NI NADA QUE TENGA QUE VER CON HACERME DAÑO Y CONSEGUIR MI MUERTE BC BITCH PLS HE ESTADO MURIÉNDOME ESTOS MESES. Casi literalmente, así que os ahorro las explicaciones/excusas/lloriqueos de una servidora. El caso es que hoy ya me encontraba un poco mejor y tenía a lot of feelings recorriéndome el body presioso que tengo; y me he dicho: "Eh, tú, oveja loca, ¿por qué no escribes el maldito y puñetero Steter que amas por encima de todas las cosas?". Y, me he respondido: "HOSTIAS, MIRA TÚ POR DÓNDE ME ACABA DE VENIR UNA IDEA FANTABULOSA PARA HACER SUFRIR A LA GENTE".
> 
> No digo más, básicamente porque habréis pasado de leer ésto antes del capítulo y seguramente hayáis vuelto tras leerlo antes de ponerme un comentario con diversas amenazas en las que predomine el "voy a arrancarte la garganta con mis dientes". Ay, el romanticismo Hale, siempre presente entre nosotros.
> 
> Besis. 
> 
> Pd. Y, ya sabéis; twitter ~ @oveeja. ¿Peticiones? www.ask.fm/howlingatdawn

Los metros de cadenas caen sobre el suelo formando un gran estruendo tras dejar que Derek los suelte de sus manos. Stiles acaba de entrar en el lotf con un granizado de chocolate entre sus manos y todos están de pie detrás del Hale, pero no ve a Peter por ningún lado. Enarca una ceja con cautela cerrando el portón y aparta la bebida de su lado, comenzando a bajar los pequeños escalones con total desconfianza porque nadie dice nada y Derek tiene esa sonrisa en su cara que no da a entender nada bueno.

 

— Mañana es la luna roja… Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Murmura el ex alfa lo suficientemente alto como para que le escuche, y Stiles tiene que tragar saliva—. Quizás tú podrías…

 

— ¿Lo estáis considerando en serio? —Replica interrumpiéndole con el ceño fruncido, dándole una patada a las cadenas para apartarlas de su vista.

 

— Stiles, no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar mañana. -Se adelanta Scott un paso intentando explicarse—. Y, podría hacerte daño. Vale que Peter… parece que ha cambiado, pero, ¡sigue teniendo el historial que tiene!

 

— Peter nunca me haría daño. —Alza la barbilla con orgullo cruzándose de brazos—. No pienso… participar en este plan que habéis organizado; sin mi permiso y sin mi consentimiento.

 

— Pero, Stiles… —Suspira Scott.

 

— ¡No pienso encadenar a Peter como a un perro! —Grita con todas sus fuerzas.

 

Sale de allí cerrando el portón con todas sus fuerzas, corriendo escaleras abajo para huir de esa maldita casa de locos. Le conoce, le conoce demasiado bien a estas alturas y puede asegurar que no va a tocarle un pelo, pero nadie le cree y eso es lo que más le duele. No quiere ni imaginarse a su compañero anclado a la pared. Peter no aguantaría y sabe que sería capaz de arrancarse un brazo. Además, se ha vuelto más posesivo y eso será lo que desencadene una serie de catastróficas desdichas. Así que, pasándose una mano por el pelo, marca su teléfono de carrerilla y memoria. Un toque. Dos toques. Y el móvil está apagado o fuera de cobertura. Resopla y se plantea ir a su casa, pero es temprano y aún no habrá vuelto del bosque, por donde suele salir a desinhibirse. En fin, aún son las nueve de la mañana y tiene tiempo de hablar con él.

 

 

“O no”. Eso es lo que piensa a las siete de la tarde, cuando se encuentra en el sótano de la antigua mansión Hale con Derek y Scott detrás de él. Las oscuras paredes y el olor a carbón siguen haciendo presente el infierno que se vivió bajo los cimientos de la casa familiar. El mayor de los betas está tirado en el suelo con un brazo sobre su cabeza y Stiles siente un pinchazo en el pecho cuando observa los grilletes de sus muñecas y pies enganchados a diversas cadenas que forman parte de la construcción. El humano aún tiene una mueca de confusión, rabia y dolor dibujada en la cara, mirando intermitentemente a los tres hombres lobo. Derek no dice nada, cruzado de brazos con su característica pose de chulo y Scott tiene la mirada agachada.

 

— Sois unos… verdaderos monstruos. —Les recrimina por lo bajo, girándose hasta donde parece descansar el otro beta.

 

Se acerca con temor y a paso lento, agachándose de cuclillas estirando su mano hasta Peter para moverle levemente. El mayor reacciona al instante ahogando un aullido que se descompone en un gruñido de puro terror, haciendo que Stiles caiga de espaldas al suelo arrastrándose como puede hacia atrás para quedar fuera del alcance del hombre lobo que parece intentar atacarle. Derek ruge a media transformación a la par que Scott tira de su amigo para alejarle más. Cuando Peter es dueño de su cuerpo, dejando a un lado a su lobo, se mira las muñecas con confusión alzando la vista hasta su compañero ladeando el cuello.

 

— ¿Por qué… por qué estoy encadenado? —Pregunta dando un pequeño tirón en un burdo intento por deshacerse del amarre.

 

— Yo no quería. ¡Yo no quería! ¡Lo prometo! —Solloza Stiles temblando aún por el susto.

 

— ¡¿Por qué estoy encadenado?! —Grita tirando más fuerte sin ningún resultado.

 

— Esta noche es luna roja y queremos evitar que puedas hacerle daño a Stiles. —Responde Derek más calmado de lo que le gustaría estar.

 

— ¿Crees que voy a hacerte daño, Stiles? —Fija su mirada de nuevo hasta el humano.

 

— No… Yo no quería que hicieran esto. —Niega con la cabeza.

 

— Entonces, quítame esto. —Le ordena Peter alzando sus muñecas, la una junto a la otra.

 

— No puedo… No me dejan... —Stiles se seca las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta y vuelve a negar.

 

— ¿Vas a dejarme aquí toda la noche? — Es entonces cuando el mayor se incorpora del suelo y le mira con incredulidad.

 

— Lo siento… —Murmura desviando la mirada, y entonces nadie vuelve a hablar durante unos segundos.

 

— Lárgate. —Es Peter quien rompe el silencio, dándole la espalda a los hombres lobo y a su compañero.

 

— Peter, escúchame… —Stiles, inconscientemente, entra en el círculo de ceniza siendo atrapado por una de las garras del moreno alrededor de su cuello.

 

Al instante, Scott y Derek están luchando por romper esa barrera e interceder para sacar al humano de las fauces del peligro, pero por más que lanzan golpes y arañazos no consiguen nada. Peter mantiene su sujeción sobre el más pequeño acercándolo hasta que sus caras quedan a menos de un centímetro.

 

— Lárgate. —Repite muy lentamente.

 

Le suelta como si nunca le hubiese cogido y se sienta en el suelo dándole la espalda. Stiles está paralizado aunque pueda escuchar a Scott y Derek pedirle que se dé prisa en salir del círculo. Pero está demasiado ocupado rememorando una y otra vez la mirada que Peter le ha mostrado hace unos segundos; infligiéndole terror, cómo si el hombre lobo fuese realmente una amenaza para su vida. Jamás ha visto una mirada tan dura y fría, ni siquiera cuando era una bestia y atacó a su mejor amigo. Observa como Peter esconde su cabeza entre sus brazos y se acurruca lentamente en una esquina.

 

— No voy a irme. —Susurra Stiles dando un paso hacia atrás para ponerse a salvo.

 

— No quiero verte, no quiero olerte, ni tampoco quiero sentir que estás a menos de un kilómetro de mí. —Responde éste sin siquiera inmutarse.

 

— No voy a irme. —Repite el humano al momento, haciendo que Peter se reincorpore.

 

— No vas a pasar aquí la noche. —Replica antes de girarse para hacerle frente.— Porque no quiero que estés aquí. Porque no quiero estar contigo. Me has sido desleal. Me has encadenado como a un maldito… perro que tiene la rabia. ¿No querías esto? —Masculla dando otro tirón de las cadenas—. ¡No has hecho nada para evitarlo! ¿Qué clase de… compañero eres? No confías en mí, después de estos cinco meses, aún sigues pensando que soy un psicópata, ¿verdad? Y… también una bestia. ¿A que sí?

 

Stiles se queda en silencio, porque aún sigue teniéndole miedo y no quiere reconocerlo.

 

— Después de todo este numerito… no te mereces nada de mí. —Continúa tras asentir al silencio del humano—. No me mereces como compañero. Y pensar que al fin y al cabo no sería tan malo como creía el estar contigo… —Se ríe con amargura—. Me encierras aquí, dónde me convertí en el monstruo que crees que soy, dónde vi arder a mi familia, dónde yo mismo ardí en mi propia agonía. Aún puedo escuchar sus gritos de socorro, ¿sabíais?

 

Derek se da media vuelta antes de seguir escuchando y recordando ese mismo dolor que siente cada vez que baja esas escaleras, seguido del alfa que sabe que ya no pinta nada ahí abajo.

 

— ¿Cómo has sido capaz…? —Murmura Peter con dolor apartando la mirada—. ¿Te haces una idea de cómo me he sentido cuando notaba el somnífero, que mi propio sobrino me ha clavado por la espalda, cuando me iba haciendo efecto? ¿Te haces una idea de cómo me siento estando atado?

 

— Lo siento… —Balbucea Stiles.

 

— No quiero tus disculpas. Quiero que te vayas. Tu olor me quema los pulmones. —Responde con total sinceridad provocando que el humano vuelva a llorar.

 

— Pero, yo quiero quedarme. —Se queja sin hacerle caso—. Porque… Porque…

 

— ¿Quieres compartir mi dolor? ¿Mi frustración? ¡Oh, claro! ¿Cómo no? Pídele a Derek que te encadene a ti también. Podemos aullar juntos. —Se burla con total descaro.

 

— _Porquetequiero._ —Replica atropelladamente.

 

— Pero yo a ti no. —Peter tiene que repensar lo que acaba de decir, porque ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta, en el silencio que ha provocado.

 

Ni siquiera se preocupa cuando le da la sensación de que el corazón de Stiles ha dejado de latir por unos segundos; porque el humano está seguro de que algo se ha roto en el interior de su pecho. Y le falta el aire, y está hiperventilando, y sus ojos se vuelven a tornar cristalinos. El hombre lobo ni se inmuta, o al menos lo disimula, volviendo a sentarse en la esquina de cara a la pared; cerrando los ojos al escuchar los pies del humano alejarse sobre el suelo.

 

Y, ahora, Stiles está pensando en cometer una locura; porque lleva apoyado en la barandilla del embalse demasiado tiempo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del agua y sin poder pensar en nada. Peter no le quiere. Así lo ha dicho, y de una forma tan convincente y rápida que no sabe que creer. Entonces, ¿por qué ha demostrado todo el interés pasado? ¿Estaba fingiendo? ¿Sería realmente por la condición de ser Alfa? ¿Por dejar de sufrir las pesadillas? ¿Un hombre lobo puede fingir, realmente, sentir algo por su compañero si no es así? De repente, escucha unas voces a lo lejos, que se van acercando cada vez más, hasta que una mano se posa sobre su hombro.

 

— Stiles… —La dulce voz de Cora le hace salir de su ensimismamiento al notar la preocupación en el tono. Él se gira, pero sigue en silencio como hace cuatro horas—. Derek y Scott nos… nos han contado lo que ha pasado. ¿Estás… Estás bien?

 

El humano alza un poco más la vista hasta dar con el resto de la manada a unos metros de ellos. Stiles niega con la cabeza antes de derrumbarse de nuevo, porque aún no puede creer nada de lo que ha salido de la boca de Peter. Cora envuelve sus brazos alrededor del tembloroso cuerpo de su amigo, y él no puede parar de llorar, ni de repetir todo lo que su tío le ha dicho. La pequeña no puede consolarle de ninguna forma, puesto que el mismo Scott ha confirmado la sinceridad de sus palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que sí, que debería de arder like a Hale.


	14. "Roma no se construyó en dos días"

Da un par de tirones más con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan cuando escucha la pared crujir y caer un pedazo justo a su lado junto a los grilletes de sus muñecas, porque necesita sentirse un poco menos animal. Un poco menos monstruo. Se deja caer contra la pared hasta resbalar a trompicones al suelo, frotándose con fuerza las sienes intentando pensar en algo para deshacer la barrera de la ceniza de montaña, pero se queda en una acción imposible. No puede creer que esté allí y, a pesar, de que cierra los ojos con todas sus fuerzas para no pensar en los recuerdos que le golpean, le parece más que inútil evitar la evidente. Sigue pensando, una y otra vez, que no ha servido de nada dejar de ser un capullo antisocial, que Stiles no ha hecho nada por evitarlo y que no quiere verle más. O, al menos, en un tiempo. Pero, también se culpa así mismo; puesto que es él quien ha llevado a la manada a dar paso a esta situación. No confían en él, eso le da igual, pero… ¿Y su compañero? ¿Por qué él no consigue ver lo que el resto jamás comprenderán en su vida? Se ha mostrado -más o menos- como era antes del incendio; tranquilo, algo reservado, cariñoso en parte. Aunque el humano no ha sabido captar el esfuerzo tan grande que ha sido dejarlo entrar en su vida.

 

Y le ha dicho que le quiere. Pero Peter ha respondido todo lo contrario, con esa frialdad que le caracteriza desde el primer día. Lo que Stiles no sabe es que hay un vacío legal en las palabras, que se ha dado cuenta de que de verdad ha estado a punto de atacarle y, que de hecho, le ha hecho daño. El mayor de los Hale estaba completamente seguro de que si se quedaban a solas, iba a conseguir llevarlo a su terreno y dañarle realmente. Así que se justifica, en parte, haber usado esa treta para echarle del sótano. Ha sido sincero, no le quiere. Y, a eso se refiere con el vacío legal de las palabras. El sentimiento que un compañero siente hacia el otro es totalmente indescriptible, mucho más superior a un simple “ _te quiero_ ”.

 

Pero Peter está completamente seguro que después de la noche de luna roja que le toca pasar, no va a ser el mismo. Ni siquiera con Stiles. No quiere más manadas, no quiere más adolescentes lobo hormonados metiéndole en problemas, no quiere una familia unida. Por lo que resopla algo satisfecho al ver cómo va saliendo el sol y unos pasos se acercan pisando las hojas secas en el suelo del bosque. Huele a Cora y huele a enfado, a rabia y a ira. Y también huele a su humano.

 

— Ya es de día. Suéltame. —Le dice sin levantarse, cuando su sobrina aparece en escena.

 

— ¿Sabes? Creo que voy a dejarte aquí un par de días más. Sin agua. Sin comida. Y con el dolor de la familia. —Replica ella sin inmutarse cruzándose de brazos—. No te mereces a Stiles.

 

Peter profiere un gruñido tornando sus ojos al azul eléctrico levantándose con rapidez y maestría, chocando con la barrera que aún le impide salir junto a los grilletes en sus tobillos.

 

— Es él quien no merece que me haya abierto de la forma en que lo he hecho. Y tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que me ha costado hacerlo. —Masculla con el ceño fruncido.

 

— Te encerraron aquí porque sabían que ibas a hacerle daño. Y de hecho, mucho… no se han equivocado. —Cora da un paso al frente casi sin darse cuenta—. Tiene tus garras marcadas en el cuello, ¿lo sabías? Oh, no, claro. ¿Cómo ibas a darte cuenta? Estabas muy ocupado destrozándole el corazón y sus ilusiones.

 

El mayor apartó la mirada con un nudo en la garganta que va descendiendo hasta hacer que se le encoja el corazón. No. No tenía ni idea.

 

— Déjame aquí, o suéltame. Pero deja de contarme historias para no dormir. —Murmura sentándose nuevamente—. Ha sido lo mejor que he podido hacer por él. Es un adolescente; pasarán unas semanas, se recuperará y se olvidará de mí cuando vea otro culo pasar por su vista.

 

— Te mientes a ti mismo. Y lo sabes. —Su sobrina se acerca para echar aceite sobre la ceniza y romper la barrera, agachándose después para quitarle las cadenas. Le mira atentamente, manteniéndose la mirada sin apartarla—. Stiles no quiere a nadie más. No quiere a nadie más que no seas tú.

 

— Después de todo, sigue pensando que soy un monstruo que asesinó a su sobrina a sangre fría. Que soy un psicópata. Y me teme. —Replica sin mirarla—. Preferiría mil noches aquí, que volver a ver la cara que Stiles puso cuando le pregunté si aún me tenía miedo. Dijo que no. Pero su pulso le contrarió.

 

— Siente respeto hacia ti. —Niega ella con la cabeza frunciendo los labios—. Yo también te tengo miedo, al igual que se lo tengo a Derek, y a cualquiera que pueda causarme cualquier diminuta herida. Tener miedo no es algo malo. Y tú mismo se lo tienes a Stiles; siempre pensando que por ser un humano en una manada de hombres lobos es el más frágil. Día tras día, demuestra que es el más fuerte de nosotros a pesar de no tener nuestra fuerza física.

 

— No voy a disculparme, Cora, si eso es lo que pretendes. —Fija su vista en la continua—. No voy a hacer más… cosas de película romántica a las cuatro de la tarde en una cadena local.

 

— No estoy pidiéndote eso. —La chica rueda los ojos con molestia—. Sólo te estoy diciendo que recapacites, que la luna y los recuerdos fueron los que te cegaron. Te estoy diciendo que cuides de Stiles como él lo ha hecho estos meses, sin importar como reaccionases. Él no quería que estuvieses aquí, te llamó varias veces. ¡Yo misma he visto los registros de las llamadas y he escuchado los diez mensajes que te dejo! Scott y Derek fueron a buscarle para traerle hasta la mansión. Y… Scott me dijo que nunca había sentido a Stiles tan tenso, ni tan triste, como cuando te vio aquí anoche.

 

Peter chasquea la lengua volviendo a desviar sus ojos hasta cualquier punto del sótano, quiere marcharse de una vez y dormir durante treinta años.

 

— Deberías ir a verle…

 

— No. No quiero. —Se niega en rotundo el mayor.

 

— ¡Le has hecho daño, literalmente! —Gruñe Cora reincorporándose—. ¿Sabes qué? Que te jodan. No pienso seguir intentando reconstruir tu asquerosa y patética vida, mientras mi mejor amigo está llorando. No te mereces a Stiles, te mereces una muerte lenta y dolorosa, encerrado en tu casa tú solo.

 

 

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que su sobrina se ha marchado de allí. Debe reconocer que en parte lleva razón, pero no va a tragarse su orgullo tan fácilmente. Aunque, sí que debería de ir a ver a Stiles. Se levanta del suelo frotándose las partes entumecidas de su cuerpo y se dirige hacia su casa, caminando como si nada hubiese pasado la noche anterior. Saca las llaves del bolsillo para abrir la puerta y se va deshaciendo de su ropa, a medida que se va internando en las habitaciones, haciendo un camino de prendas hasta el cuarto de baño. Necesita una ducha. Una ducha bien fría que le sirva para despejarse y quitarse el maldito olor a cenizas de la mansión Hale.

 

 

Un gemido de dolor se hace presente en ambas plantas de la casa, sacando a Scott y Derek de su conversación, para correr a subir las escaleras medio peleando con Cora y Lydia a ver quién llega antes. De repente, la puerta de la habitación de Stiles se cierra con un portazo bastante sonoro. El humano no puede parar de quejarse por lo bajo, aún escuchando las súplicas de sus amigos por que abra el dormitorio. Hasta que el alfa se cansa y destroza el pestillo, quedándose atónitos con la imagen que les golpea de frente. El menor está sentado sobre su escritorio con Peter entre sus piernas y una concentración indescifrable, entreteniéndose en pasarle un algodón con alcohol sobre las marcas para desinfectarle la herida. Ninguno de los dos se inmutan del público y Stiles gime una vez más de puro dolor agarrando con una mano la camiseta de su compañero.

 

— Te he dicho que no te muevas. —Reprende el mayor sin desconcentrarse.

 

— Duele… —Susurra cerrando los ojos.

 

— La próxima vez obedecerás cuando te de una orden. —Replica con cansancio.

 

— Esto… ¿Hola? —Lydia enarca una ceja entrando en la habitación para darle un empujón a Peter, seguido de una bofetada que le ha llegado a doler a todo el grupo.

 

El hombre lobo la mira con curiosidad más que con enfado, antes de que Stiles reaccione bajándose de la mesa para separarlos.

 

— ¿Qué haces? —Le recrimina éste con enfado.

 

— ¿Se puede saber qué hace él aquí? Y, ¿por qué le dejas que te cure? —La pelirroja está haciendo todo lo posible por no gritar y montar una escena. A ella no le va eso. Claro.

 

— Por si no te has dado cuenta; yo soy su compañero. —Peter da un paso al frente con sus iris azul característico y sus colmillos amenazando con aparecer—. Así que deja de dártelas de algo que no eres.

 

— ¡Callaos los dos! —Resopla Stiles—. Y… termina de curarme esto.

 

Vuelven a su posición inicial ignorando las miradas, y en un _pispás_ vuelve a tener la gasa puesta sobre la herida. Se baja del escritorio y va a examinarse en el espejo del baño. Cuando todo está en orden, bajan al salón para despedir al resto de la manada.

 

— ¿Estarás bien…? —Pregunta Cora con cierta duda.

 

— Sí. —Repite Stiles por enésima vez—. Te llamaré si sucede cualquier cosa.

 

 

Llevan un rato a solas sentados en el jardín de la parte de atrás, en completo y sepulcral silencio. Peter ni siquiera puede creérselo, pero es cierto. Stiles ha boqueado varias veces para decir algo, callándose al instante cuando siente los ojos humedecerse. Y, llega un momento en el que no puede aguantarse más, rompiendo a llorar. El mayor rueda los ojos con cierta molestia, se lo venía venir por el olor tan negro que desprende de pura tristeza; la confusión de no saber qué hace el hombre lobo allí con él, ni por qué se ha preocupado en curarle. El Hale está confundido también y no sabe cómo consolarle, no quiere volver a dar pie a ser lo que no es, pero su compañero está llorando y siente el mismo dolor que él.

 

— Te dije que te fueras porque yo también me planteé que igual te podía hacer daño. —Murmura con la voz endurecida, dando un trago a su cerveza—. Y, no mentí cuando te dije que no te quiero…

 

Stiles hace el amago de levantarse al volver a escuchar otra vez esas palabras sin ningún remordimiento, pero es atrapado por la muñeca haciendo que se siente de nuevo.

 

— Lo que los compañeros sienten hacia el otro no tiene ninguna forma de denominarse. No son dos simples palabras que hagan un momento mejor o peor que otro, ni que demuestren más que un acto en sí. ¿Entiendes? —Ambos se miran y Stiles asiente secándose las lágrimas.

 

— Entonces… ¿Me…?

 

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que saberlo todo? —Resopla el mayor con cierta inquietud en su garganta.

 

— Yo… sólo… —Murmura sin mucho sentido, terminando por callarse.

 

— Es algo obvio. —Peter le quita la etiqueta a su botellín de cerveza con nerviosismo, porque nunca se ha planteado mantener una conversación así con alguien y no está seguro de que palabras escoger—. Somos compañeros. Comportémonos como tal. Pero, déjame que haga las cosas a mi forma.

 

— Está bien. —Stiles vuelve a asentir con la mirada agachada.

 

— No voy a ser el mejor compañero de todos, ni por asomo; discutiremos a diario, pasaremos horas sin hablar hasta que uno de nosotros se trague el orgullo, competiremos el uno por el otro y, probablemente, eso sea lo que haga nuestra relación más sólida que las del resto. —Continúa tirando levemente de la manga de la camiseta del humano para hacer que levante la vista—. Nos gritaremos, nos daremos órdenes que no cumpliremos por hacernos enfadar, diremos cosas de las que después nos arrepentiremos. Seguramente, hasta nos tiraremos cosas a la cabeza. —Sonríe fugazmente—. Pero, eso no va a hacer que nos separemos. Tan sólo tenemos que encajar; porque tú eres un… irritable y odioso adolescente hiperactivo, salido e intento de sabelotodo.

 

— Y tú eres un solitario lobo amargado con brotes psicóticos. —Se burla aún con algo de tristeza.

 

— Entonces, comprende cuánto me cuesta llevar esta situación. —Murmura mirándole con atención—. Por favor.

 

Stiles vuelve a asentir en silencio, pues por primera vez en su vida, está sin palabras.

 

— Con Ilia era fácil, era mi mejor amiga desde que éramos pequeños y ninguno creíamos en eso de tener un compañero, así que no nos importó casarnos para seguir el linaje. Nos completábamos. —Peter dibuja una pequeña sonrisa tonta con la mirada perdida en su mano hasta sentir el pesar volviendo a Stiles—. Pero, nosotros solo fuimos amigos. Casados. Amigos casados. Tú eres mi compañero, tú me completas más que cualquier persona en el mundo.


	15. "¿Sabéis qué es lo que pasa cuando el orgullo y los celos chocan?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sólo diré tres palabras:
> 
> Exámenes - de - Junio.

— Yo lo haré. —Stiles es el único que alza la mirada hasta Derek, provocando que el resto la levanten también.

 

— De ninguna manera. —Y Peter es el único que se niega.

 

— Puedo colarme en cualquier parte y Deaton podría hacer alguno de esos inventos filipinos, que se saca de debajo de la manga, para que no capten mi olor. —El humano sigue a su bola ignorando al hombre lobo que empieza a estar bastante molesto tras su mueca de tranquilidad absoluta—. ¡Como si fuese invisible!

 

— Pensándolo de esa forma… —Meditan Derek y Scott al unísono con la mirada perdida.

 

— Una vez leí en el bestiario que llevando el olor del acónito impregnado en la ropa, no pueden olerte porque pasa desapercibido para el olfato canino barra lobuno. —Asiente contento al ver que puede ser más útil que el resto.

 

— No es exactamente así, pero… sí, más o menos. —Rebate Deaton convencido—. Puedo hacerlo. De hecho, no es la primera vez que lo usaría. Yo mismo tuve que echar mano de esto.

 

— Puedo internarme en la cueva e intentar enterarme de lo que quieren. —Stiles se levanta eufórico, como si necesitase convencer a alguien de que le dejen hacerlo. Peter no cuenta.

 

— No vas a meterte en una cueva, con casi un kilómetro de profundidad que desemboca en las alcantarillas, lleno de hombres lobo. —Pero, éste, vuelve a negarse en rotundo.

 

— Sí que voy a hacerlo. —Resopla rodando los ojos—. Soy el único que puede meterse allí y salir ileso.

 

— Allison también es humana. —Masculla fulminándola con la mirada—. Además, si a ella le pasa algo; es una cazadora menos en el mundo.

 

— Precisamente porque soy cazadora, huelo como tal. —Le sonríe forzadamente la muchacha.

 

— No hay más que hablar. —Stiles hace algunos gestos exagerados con las manos y Deaton se incorpora para ir a por los ingredientes necesarios a la clínica veterinaria.

 

 

Desde luego, Peter sigue sin estar conforme con que pongan en peligro, de esa forma tan clara, la vida de su compañero pero no va a dar a entender que es por eso. Así que se limita a removerse nervioso sobre su asiento cuando ve al emisario rociar la ropa de Stiles con diossabéquéllevaeselíquido. El humano se coloca bien las prendas y sonríe satisfecho, guardando la pequeña linterna en su bolsillo y asegurándose de que lleva el móvil y las llaves de su Jeep. Se queda parado sobre los escalones de entrada al loft esperando a que alguien diga algo, pero el silencio reina mientras le inundan las miradas de confianza puestas en él. Es entonces cuando Peter se levanta del sillón y arrastra al humano de la nuca hasta el ascensor, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte estruendo. Stiles está algo confundido y esa sensación aumenta cuando choca contra la pared de metal por el hombre lobo agarrándole de un puñado la camiseta.

 

— Escúchame bien, cachorro; más te vale tener cuidado y volver ileso, o seré yo quien te haga pedazos. —Murmura con la mirada fija en la de color caramelo—. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?

 

Stiles responde dándole un empujón para apartarle de él y presionar el botón de la primera planta, quedando en silencio una vez más, con su compañero frente a él. Así, al abrirse la puerta sale apabullado del ascensor; por suerte, Peter no ha olido el miedo que ha sufrido por un momento. No porque él pueda hacerle daño realmente, si no solo de pensar que no le vea más. Es una tontería, sí, porque al final Stiles es el héroe siempre; pero se le está permitido estar asustado de vez en cuando.

 

Conduce al límite que se le está permitido por la comarcal hasta llegar al camino que se interna en el bosque, en dirección a la mansión Hale. Según Derek, en la cocina hay algunas losas falsas que solían usar cuando los cazadores venían a por ellos, que dan paso a la cueva en la que tiene que intentar esconderse. Ya que, hace tan sólo unos días, Isaac y Scott captaron un olor que no era perteneciente a la manada, y creen que puede haber una manada o un miembro descarrilado corriendo por Beacon Hills. Y, eso, puede suponer un peligro considerable.

 

Aparta las losetas y, tras sentarse en el hueco, se deja caer de un salto. No es un hueco muy profundo pero está bastante oscuro y tiene que terminar sacando la pequeña linterna. Camina con cuidado, pisando de vez en vez algún que otro charco; al encontrarse con el final del túnel, que da paso a una gran sala de rocas subterránea, se da cuenta de que se ha metido de lleno dónde no tenía que meterse. Observa lentamente el lugar y suspira aliviado al comprobar que está vacío. Hasta que de repente, un gemido de dolor retumba entre la tierra. El corazón de Stiles se acelera dando un paso al frente. En una esquina hay alguien tirado en el suelo, con un ligero humo azul brotando del cuerpo. Acónito. Seguramente, una bala.

 

— Eh… ¿Hola? —Murmura Stiles no muy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto—. ¿Estás bien?

 

Un rugido se hace presente en el lugar a la par que una hilera de perfectos rizos rubios se levantan, dejando ver un cuerpo semidesnudo. Da dos pasos hacia atrás por la impresión y mira a la chica sin apenas fuerza en el brillo de sus ojos dorados. Una omega. Con una herida ennegrecida en el abdomen de dónde humea el acónito incrustado. Se acerca con cuidado a ella que parece estar más asustada que el humano. Stiles guarda la linterna y alza una mano con cuidado.

 

— Tranquila, tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño. —Le dice atropelladamente—. Eres una omega, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está tu manada?

 

La chica vuelve a gruñir pegando la espalda a la pared.

 

— Vale, esto… Me llamo Stiles. —Murmura algo más calmado—. Puedo ayudarte. Sé cómo sanarte eso. Déjame ayudarte… Por favor.

 

Se acerca lentamente hasta estar a un par de centímetros, para inspeccionar la herida y sacar una bolsa con acónito en su interior. Deaton y sus “por si acaso”. La muchacha lo mira con miedo y curiosidad, mientras que él saca una pequeña rama de la bolsita.

 

— Esto… te va a doler un poco. Sería mejor que te tumbaras. —Sonríe levemente.

 

Ella obedece ofreciéndole a Stiles una conexión algo extraña. Cuando está tumbada en el suelo, el humano presiona fuertemente el acónito contra la herida e introduce dos dedos en la profunda herida con una mueca de asco, en busca de la bala. La chica se remueve gruñendo de dolor y derramando un par de lágrimas, hasta que consigue encontrar a la causante y agarrarla con fuerza para sacarla del abdomen, y echarla hacia un lado. La mujer lobo se incorpora reculando hasta chocar de nuevo con la pared, observando como la herida se cura poco a poco.

 

— Eres nueva en esto, ¿verdad? —Inquiere Stiles, pero ella no dice nada. Saca el teléfono de su bolsillo y marca el número de Scott—. Eh, tío, la he encontrado.

 

— ¿Cómo que la has encontrado? —Grita Derek con enfado.

 

— ¿Derek? ¿Por qué tienes el móvil de Scott? ¿Es que está puesto el altavoz? ¿Chicos…? —Arruga la nariz en un gesto involuntario.

 

— Habla, Stiles. ¿Qué es lo que has encontrado? —Pregunta el alfa, respondiendo indirectamente a lo del altavoz.

 

— Sí, sí. Veréis, es una omega. Una chica. Nueva. Muy nueva. Ni siquiera parece saber qué es el acónito. —Respondiendo mientras la mira—. Tenía una herida de bala de acónito. A lo mejor ha sido Chris.

 

— ¡Eh! —Se queja Allison

 

— ¿Qué? Es posible. —Replica el humano—. El caso es que está asustada y no parece tener manada…

 

— Tráela. —Gruñe Derek por lo bajo.

 

— Si lo dices así, solo la vas a asustar más, lobo amargado. —Responde Stiles con enfado.

 

— Stiles, tráela. —Oye decir a Scott.

 

— Vale, vale. —Asiente rodando los ojos antes de colgar—. Ven, te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

 

Stiles le tiende una mano, pero ella niega aún con más miedo.

 

— Son hombres lobo, como tú. No te harán daño, te lo prometo. —Se levanta aún ofreciéndole la mano—. Yo estaré contigo, ¿vale? Te he curado, podrías depositar un voto de confianza en mí.

 

 

Cora la ha acompañado para darle algo de ropa limpia y que pueda darse un baño de agua caliente, mientras que el resto se quedan en el salón del loft. Peter tiene el ceño fruncido, al igual que Derek. Cosas de familia. Scott y Stiles discuten sobre el futuro de la chica; que si se queda, que si se va, que si no se qué. Pero nadie encuentra una solución, porque ella parece que es muda y amnésica a la par. Sigue tan asustada como al principio, exceptuando cuando el humano está pululando a su alrededor. Por eso, cuando ha terminado de ducharse y de vestirse, baja para sentarse junto a él con la mirada agachada.

 

— Esta noche puede quedarse aquí, y ya mañana veremos qué hacemos con ella. —Murmura Derek frotándose las sienes.

 

De repente, la chica se agarra al brazo de Stiles y esconde su rostro entre ambos.

 

— Yo… creo que va a ser que no. —Responde algo avergonzado—. Parece que solo confía en mí.

 

A pesar de que lo dice alto y claro, toda la atención de los presentes la recibe Peter que está respirando violentamente. El humano alza la mirada hasta su compañero y siente los celos junto a la tensión en el ambiente; rueda los ojos chasqueando la lengua e intenta buscar la mirada de la muchacha. Ambos se levantan y se encaminan escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Cora, cerrando la puerta tras su paso.

 

— Puedo quedarme esta noche aquí, pero no te va a pasar nada. Derek es un poco gruñón, pero en el fondo es buen tío. —Sonríe sentándose sobre la cama—. A Cora ya la conoces. Y el resto son… Scott, que es el alfa. O sea, algo así como el jefe. El chaval de la bufanda es Isaac, y sí, siempre lleva bufanda. Él también es un omega. Luego están Allison y Lydia, cazadora y banshee, pero te caerán bien. La que parece que es china es Kira, es una zorra. A ver, no en el sentido del insulto. Es como… una mujer zorro, como tú, pero versión zorro. —La mira ampliando la sonrisa al ver cómo se calma poco a poco—. Y el que se ha puesto tan tenso es Peter, el tío de Derek y Cora. Es mi compañero, algo así como mi novio, pero sin ser mi…

 

— Luca. —Frunce los labios interrumpiéndole.

 

— ¿Perdona…? —Murmura Stiles algo confundido—. ¡Sabes hablar! ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Creí que eras muda!

 

— Me llamo Luca. —Ríe por lo bajo.


	16. Chapter 16: "Solo sabes que has estado bien cuando te sientes de bajón".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLA JAJAJAJAJAJA https://31.media.tumblr.com/9d2eb1d4aa1c344199f7220a87fc0f42/tumblr_inline_nal2giANJZ1r5vrws.gif
> 
> OS RECUERDO QUE VIVO EN C/WALLABY, 42, SIDNEY.  
> No, ahora en serio; estáis en todo vuestro derecho de amenazarme a muerte pero he pasado una mala racha éste verano y ahora estoy al 100%, y es la tercera vez que regreso. So, a la tercera va la vencida. PIENSO TERMINAR ÉSTE JODIDO FIC. Besis.
> 
> pd: siento si encontráis alguna falta, pero mi word no corrige JAJAJAAJ #hijodelagranputa

Se muerde el labio inferior con bastantes nervios sin saber bien qué hacer. Hace tan sólo dos minutos que Peter se ha levantado para escaquearse hacia la terraza, suponiendo que para tomar aire y buscar la calma que le falta, tras poder cortarse la tensión con un cuchillo durante más de dos horas. Stiles se levanta bajo la disimulada mirada del resto y se cuela entre la rendija del ventanal, observando al mayor de los Hale en una esquina con los brazos sobre el poyete.  Peter tiene la mirada fija en el horizonte de espaldas a su compañero, y es éste quien se acerca a él. Estira su mano derecha con miedo de que rechace el tacto, cuando se dé cuenta de que están tan cerca. Roza con las yemas de sus dedos la tela de la camiseta, haciendo que le mire de reojo más sin decir nada. Apoya la mano deslizándola a la parte baja de su espalda y da un último paso al frente.

 

Stiles siente la repentina necesidad de decirle a su compañero que es solo suyo y que solo le quiere a él. Busca la mirada ajena sintiendo una punzada en el estómago al ver los cristalinos ojos de Peter. Éste aparta su vista y el menor se siente aún peor.  No quiere que vuelva a enfadarse, ni que discutan, ni que estén sin hablarse otra noche más. El humano se ha ido enamorando de él poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta. Y sabe que lo está porque ni siquiera había sentido algo tan fuerte por Lydia. Toma un poco de aire por la nariz antes de cerrar sus dedos entorno a la camiseta del mayor, para tirar un poco de ella y volver a captar su atención tal y como haría un niño pequeño. Pero Peter no le mira y eso es lo que más daño le hace. Él no ha hecho nada, no tiene la culpa de que la omega solo confíe en él. Tira de nuevo de la prenda haciendo que el mayor chasquee la lengua con evidente molestia.

 

— Déjame en paz. —Masculla entre dientes dándole un manotazo en la mano, que Stiles coge con la suya libre para llevarla a su pecho como si el golpe realmente le hubiese dolido.

 

— Yo… Yo… —Murmura con la mirada en sus zapatillas.

 

— ¡Para de balbucear! ¡Me dan ganas de matarte cada vez que lo haces! —Le reprocha de repente con furia e interrumpiéndole. Stiles alza la vista con sorpresa a la vez que con miedo quedándose sin habla.

 

— Había pensado que podríamos cenar juntos. —Susurra cuando se ve capaz de poder formar una frase coherente.

 

— No quiero cenar contigo. Ya tengo planes. —Replica el mayor de los Hale tensando su mandíbula.

 

Stiles opta por asentir lentamente con la mirada desviada, relamiéndose los labios. Acaba de dejarle muy claro que pasa de él, y supone que ha quedado con otro chico. O peor, con una chica. Peter siempre tiene un alto puesto entre los tíos más buenos de todo el maldito condado. El menor se voltea dándole la espalda para regresar al interior del loft, recoger sus cosas y marcharse. Su autoestima ha caído en picado y la poca seguridad que había conseguido recuperar, para demostrarle a su compañero que no es un simple adolescente, ha desaparecido por completo. Se siente vacío y eso provoca que tenga ganas de llorar cual niño pequeño. Conduce hasta casa tras tener que escapar de un montón de preguntas que le profiere el resto de la manada, al verle huir despavoridamente. Da gracias a quien pone los turnos de urgencia en la comisaría, porque su casa está vacía.

 

Sube hacia su habitación y cierra la puerta, desvistiéndose desganado. Primero los zapatos con cuidado de no tropezar y después la camisa de cuadros. Se tira en la cama abrazándose a la almohada y hundiendo la cara en ella para poder gritar con todas sus fuerzas; sacar la rabia que lleva dentro, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada y el monumental cabreo que le consume por culpa de Peter. Rompe a llorar repentinamente, ahogando cada lágrima en un pequeño suspiro, golpeando una y otra vez con el puño cerrado su colchón.

 

 

No sabe cómo ha terminado allí. Sentado en un reservado de la mejor discoteca de Beacon Hills. Rodeado de la manada. En parejas. Todos. Excepto él. Se vuelve a resignar por quinta vez desde que han llegado, dándole un trago a su whisky con coca cola que le ha robado a un tipo en la barra. Está demasiado fuerte pero poco le importa. Tiene que hacer el esfuerzo de estar allí, soportando el infernal dubstep quebrando sus tímpanos y los lobos bailando sus correspondientes parejas. Se mueve hacia la esquina más apartada del reservado cuando Isaac comienza a darse el lote con Allison. Sube las piernas al sofá y las encoge hasta que sus rodillas tocan su pecho. Le resulta irónico que la música de un cambio tan brusco cuando empieza a sonar “ _Adore you_ ” de Miley Cirus. Odia a esa tía, aunque le parezca que está muy buena. Se plantea ir a por algo de comer, en un momento, cuando su cabeza comienza a dar vueltas; tiene el estómago vacío y el combinado lleva demasiado alcohol incluso para el tipo que lo había pedido. Se frota las sienes, antes de bebérselo de un trago. Quizás si se emborracha le dejarán que se vaya a casa, porque ahora todos están pendientes de él por la discusión con Peter.

 

_Y hablando del rey de Roma, que por la puerta asoma._

 

El mayor de los Hale hace una entrada triunfal, con dos morenas despampanantes bajo sus brazos y un séquito de amigos detrás. Sus risas se entremezclan con la música y el barullo del resto de la gente. Y Stiles no puede apartar su mirada de él, pero cuando éste se la devuelve el menor la aparta. Peter se inclina hacia las chicas indicándoles el reservado, justo enfrente del de la manada; y todos se dirigen hacia allí excepto el mayor. Éste se acerca tan sólo para saludar, pero el hijo del Sheriff no le da la oportunidad de que se le acerque; huele a rechazo a kilómetros y el hombre lobo lo capta fijándose en que está vistiendo la chaqueta de cuero que le regaló, así que supone que sólo está molesto y que ya se le pasará.

 

Durante una hora, Stiles no puede evitar echarle miradas furtivas al beta allí presente, sintiendo su enfado aumentar cada vez que una de las dos chicas le hacen alguna caricia o alguna tontería; porque el mayor solo se ríe pero no aparta ninguna de las manos que le tocan. La gota que colma el vaso es ver como una de ellas se lanza sobre su boca. Lo primero que piensa Stiles es que ella le habrá conocido esa noche, y él que es su verdadero compañero lleva más de cinco meses esperando por un beso en la mejilla. Después, cuando consigue ser coherente y racional, se da cuenta de que Peter le ha seguido el juego. Una vez más, no se ha apartado. Siente un fuerte dolor en el pecho y un impresionante nudo comienza a formarse en su garganta. Y se siente aún más avergonzado cuando observa que el resto de la manada también ha visto eso, y ahora parecen que están viendo un partido de tenis. El menor se levanta como puede, embriagado por el maldito whisky y antes de que pueda salir del reservado es Scott quien le atrapa por el brazo para que no haga ninguna tontería.

 

— Si intentas detenerme… te arranco el corazón. —Masculla acercándose al alfa amenazadoramente. Y Scott le suelta porque sabe que va muy en serio, que nunca había visto así a su mejor amigo.

 

Sale del reservado en apenas dos zancadas a la par que se quita la chaqueta de cuero y se cuela en el del mayor de los Hale. Éste lo mira con confusión, mientras que el resto tiene una mirada divertida sobre el muchacho. De repente, la chaqueta impacta en la cara del Hale quien traga saliva sonoramente al ser consciente de lo que acaba de hacer. Puede oler el aroma de Stiles; apesta a dolor, a desilusión y a tristeza. Peter intenta cazarle para darle una explicación, o pedirle perdón, o hacer lo que sea que se hace en esos casos; pero no le da la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sale corriendo de la discoteca, moviendo las piernas lo más rápido que puede para dejar el local atrás. Atraviesa el bosque en dirección a casa, porque sabe que no ha sido una buena idea ir a ese sitio. Stiles sospechaba que todos sabían que Peter iría y le habían preparado una emboscada. Pero cuando Derek se lo comentó a la manada, no pensó que su tío pudiese ir realmente acompañado. Solo querían que ambos lo arreglaran y ha terminado peor. De hecho, para Stiles, ha terminado.

 

De repente, el menor tropieza cayendo al suelo. Se incorpora sentándose sobre las hojas mojadas pegando sus rodillas al pecho, comenzando a llorar por segunda vez hoy. Esconde su cabeza entre los brazos y las piernas, sintiéndose cada vez peor, cada vez más solo. Alguien se acerca por detrás jadeante y en busca de aire que llevar a sus pulmones, pero Stiles no es consciente de esa presencia hasta que no pone una mano sobre su hombro. Se asusta, reculando hacia el árbol más cercano, apoyando allí su espalda. Las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas y sigue notando el dolor de su pecho cada vez que inspira. Peter alza una mano cuidadosamente para evitar que vuelva a asustarse o que vuelva a huir.

 

— Stiles…

 

— ¡Déjame! —Grita con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que el mayor de un paso hacia atrás—. Quiero que… que te vayas… Que no vuelvas nunca. —Gimotea sollozando levantándose lentamente y con suma dificultad.

 

— No digas eso, ¿vale…? No sabes lo que dices. —Se niega Peter más para sí mismo, que para el muchacho.

 

— Estoy harto… Estoy cansado. Quiero irme a casa… —Murmura frotándose la cara con ambas manos.

 

— Déjame llevarte entonces.

 

—No quiero nada de ti, Peter… No quiero nada que venga de ti.

 

— Stiles… he sido un gilipollas. Estaba cegado por los celos; ese beso no ha significado nada para mí. Stiles, te quiero…

 

— ¿Qué me quieres…? —De pronto, el menor comienza a reírse de manera amarga, como si cada carcajada le ardiese en las cuerdas vocales—. ¿Ahora? De repente, ¿me quieres? O, ¿solo lo dices para que no te deje, para que tu lobo no te consuma por dentro? Tú no quieres a nadie, Peter, solo a ti mismo. Y yo nunca seré suficiente para ti… Esto solo ha sido un maldito error…

 

— Estás borracho. No sabes lo que dices. Te llevaré a casa. —Masculla el mayor de los Hale con el ceño fruncido acercándose al muchacho.

 

— Quiero romper el vínculo. —Se relame los labios sin ser capaz de dejar de llorar. Peter empalidece tras esa frase, el corazón de Stiles se ha mantenido estable. No está mintiendo—. He leído que puede romperse… cuando la relación aún no está consumada.

 

— ¡No! ¡No quieres hacer eso! ¿Tú te estás escuchando? —Grita dando otro paso hacia delante, señalándole con una mano—. Por cosas como éstas es por las que los adolescentes no debéis beber. Os volvéis imbéciles del todo.

 

— Peter… llevo planteándomelo desde hace ocho horas… —Murmura agachando su mirada, pasándose el dorso de la mano por debajo de los ojos para secar algunas lágrimas—. Tú no me quieres, nunca vas a hacerlo... Soy una carga para ti, y yo estoy a tiempo de no sufrir más. Es lo mejor para ambos.

 

— Cállate.

 

— ¡No quiero! ¡Estoy harto! No… No puedo dormir por las noches. Siento el incendio de la mansión Hale consumirme el cuerpo en cada sueño; y para mí no merece la pena pasar ese dolor noche tras noche, si tú no vas a hacer nada por mí, si nunca vas a sentir lo que siento yo por ti.

 

— Stiles… te quiero. —Murmura acercándose a él para tomar su cara entre las propias manos y obligarle a que le mire—. Estoy cambiando; todo el mundo lo sabe, todos lo ven. Déjame desmostrártelo… por favor.

 

— No… —Niega Stiles con la cabeza sin pensarlo un segundo, cosa que puede hacer que se arrepienta después. Alza la vista hacia la azul y toma un poco más de aire—. Quiero estar solo… Quiero estar solo, Peter.

 

— Escúchame; te daré todo el tiempo que necesites. Te daré tu espacio… —Asiente por un momento, provocando que el menor tenga el mismo gesto—. Pero, no rompas el vínculo. Te lo suplico. Te quiero, Stiles… _Te quiero_.

 

— ¡Basta! —Gruñe por lo bajo dándole un empujón al mayor para apartarle, sintiendo como sus mejillas se ven invadidas de nuevo por la llantina—. Tú no me quieres… No sabes lo que es quererme. Sólo lo dices porque tu lobo me desea y me necesita. Si no quieres que rompa el vínculo, dame de verdad lo que estás diciendo. Márchate y déjame en paz hasta que yo lo decida.

 

Peter vuelve a asentir, retrocediendo un par de pasos. Si tiene que estar unos días sin hablarle a Stiles para demostrarle que de verdad le importa lo que él quiere… Lo hará. Extiende su mano, con la que sujeta  la chaqueta de cuero que le ha tirado minutos antes, esperando a que el menor la coja. Pero éste no dice nada, volteándose para seguir caminando bosque adentro para regresar a casa.


	17. "Profundo" (Prt. I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO ESTABA MUERTA. ESTABA DE PARRANDok no, estaba estudiando y trabajando; porque ahora soy una chica ocupada. Pero siempre me gusta venir a dar por culo y dejaros con la miel en los labios. Lo que pasa es que he encontrado algunos huecos para escribir cinco capítulos más y dosificarlos hasta verano. O supongo que hasta antes.
> 
> En fin. Os tengo una sorpresa. Leed, pequeñ@os míos, leeeeeed...

Stiles conduce de camino a la casa de verano que tiene la familia Hale. Sí, otra mansión. A su lado, Cora está sentada y tras ella se encuentran Lydia y Allison; incapaces de compartir coche con Scott y Kira. Delante de ellos, el todoterreno negro del ex alfa, siendo conducido por el mayor de los Hale con Derek e Isaac. Y detrás del Jeep, el actual y único alfa junto a su novia. Han pasado casi tres meses desde aquel incidente en la discoteca, en la que Stiles le dejó muy claro a Peter que quería romper el vínculo. Pero nunca se atrevió a hacerlo de verdad, más por él que por sí mismo.

 

El beta había forzado algunas situaciones desde entonces, apareciendo en su casa de madrugada o irrumpiendo en mitad del instituto mientras el humano tenía algún descanso. Stiles no era capaz de decirle nada, limitándose a escuchar los incontables discursos que el hombre lobo preparó para él. Todo charlatanería a su parecer, demasiado repetitiva. Es tres de julio; las clases han acabado por fin, y la manada ha decidido escaparse unos días para celebrar el cuatro de julio. Al principio, el hijo del sheriff era reacio a la idea de juntar a toda la manada, dando paso a un sin fin de incómodas situaciones en un futuro próximo. Tuvo que terminar aceptando cuando Derek le dijo que sería lo mejor, antes de tener que meterle en el coche a rastras. Sabe que Peter aprovechará la situación y, eso, es una de las cosas que pretendía evitar.

 

 

 

Ocho habitaciones. Dos dobles. Seis de matrimonio. El último en elegir es Stiles, quien ha estado más ocupado evitando al mayor de los Hale, que en elegir una habitación para él solo. Se deja caer en el sofá que hay en el porche trasero, sin importar lo sucio que pueda estar, y suspira cerrando los ojos. ¿Por qué siempre termina en ese tipo de situaciones? Pasar cuatro días con Peter es en realidad lo que menos le apetece; pero también se debe puntualizar la manera en la que han tenido que traer al beta. Engañado. Y Stiles quiere quejarse, pero claro, son hombres lobo. Escuchan hasta tus propios pensamientos. Así que decide mantenerse en silencio, encorvándose hacia delante y escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

 

— Eh. —Repentinamente, escucha esa muletilla provenir desde la puerta y unos pasos que se acercan. Él. Tan inoportuno como siempre. Stiles resopla con fuerza y se obliga a mirarle—. Tu habitación es la de la segunda planta. Última puerta a la derecha.

 

— ¿Está lejos de la tuya? —Stiles no puede evitar forzar una incómoda sonrisa, a pesar de notar la buena vibración que parece querer transmitirle Peter.

 

— Yo duermo en el sótano. —Es entonces cuando se tensa en hombre lobo, al escuchar aquella pregunta con el socarrón tono del humano.

 

— ¡Perfecto! —Y eso suena tan sincero que a Peter le duele.

 

El humano pasa por su lado, chocándose con el hombro del mayor a propósito para hacer que se aparte de su camino. Una vez más. No sabe si es bueno ser tan rencoroso, pero no puede evitarlo cada vez que recuerda la maldita noche en la que tuvieron que encontrarse en aquella discoteca. Se encamina a la que será su habitación los próximos días, en silencio, y cierra la puerta tras su paso cuando la encuentra. Necesita dormir. Anoche estuvo despierto hasta tarde y ahora está pasándole factura el estúpido insomnio. Para entonces, ya ha caído en la cuenta de que su macuto está sobre la enorme cama. Intenta ignorar el hecho de que probablemente haya sido Peter y se dispone a investigar aquel dormitorio. Lo primero que le llama la atención, son las vistas de la ventana. Dan al lago del que Cora se ha tirado hablando todo el viaje. Rodeado de un espeso bosque a ambos lados, y casi cubriéndolo por completo. Tiene un pequeño embalse, y también uno de esos caminos de madera con un viejo trampolín para poder tirarse. “ _Será genial bañarse ahí_ ”, piensa para sus adentros. Aunque Stiles es de esos que odia no ver dónde se está bañando, ni dónde está pisando.

 

Se pregunta por qué Peter ha elegido quedarse en el sótano, imaginándose por un momento alguna especie de cueva o mazmorra, tipo libro de terror. Pero después la idea que pasa por su cabeza es que probablemente fuese ahí donde durmiese con Ilia. Y eso le hace aún menos gracia. ¿Estará él pensando en ella? ¿La echará de menos sabiendo cómo parece ser Stiles? ¿Por qué vuelve a estar celoso? Sacude la cabeza y se dispone a colocar la ropa en el armario, porque aunque vayan a pasar tres días, él es así de ordenado. A veces. Solo, a veces. Eso lo entretiene, pero por poco tiempo. Escucha risas y alguna que otra conversación cuando sale de su ensimismamiento y cierra la puerta del armario. Se acerca a la ventana y puede observar a las chicas en completa armonía, sentadas cerca del trampolín. ¿Dónde están los tíos? Sale al pasillo y ve de refilón a su mejor amigo con el ex alfa, charlando acerca de la historia de la casa. Más, ni rastro de Peter.

 

— Eh, tíos. —Stiles se adelanta unos pasos colocándose al lado de Scott—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

 

— Está anocheciendo, y habíamos pensado sacar la barbacoa al porche. —Derek, tan extrañamente simpático, es quien le responde y Stiles intenta no echarse a reír. Porque la imagen del Hale con un mandil en su cintura le resulta demasiado graciosa.

 

— Las chicas podrían sacar la mesa de madera a fuera. —Asiente Scott cruzándose de brazos, y parece que todos coinciden con el plan de cenar al aire libre.

 

 

 

Horas después se encuentran sumidos en un incómodo silencio pues, tras contar algunas batallitas entre todos, Scott comete el error de preguntarle a Stiles que si recuerda la primera vez que estuvieron en Los Ángeles, y por ende, sobre la regañina que su madre le echó por comprarle tantas cosas allí. Ya han terminado de cenar, dando paso a más cerveza mexicana y a incontables bolsas de pipas, para pasar el rato. A Peter le angustia notar la tensión de Stiles, al igual que el resto de hombres lobo, pero nadie sabe cómo arreglar aquello.

 

— Sí… Fu-Fue gracioso. —El humano sigue con la mirada clavada en el cuello de su cerveza y niega con la cabeza mostrando una suave sonrisa, antes de dar un largo trago—. Pero le encantó todo lo que le compré.

 

Saben que lo que acaba de hacer Stiles es dar un paso muy grande, abriéndose de esa manera al resto de la manada. Dejándolos a todos cuajados en el sitio. Scott se permite el lujo de seguir contando lo que Claudia le dijo a su hijo, con ese cariño y esa ternura con la que habla de su mejor amigo. Stiles solo puede reír y el resto acompasando la diversión con él. Incluso Peter parece sonreír en medio de aquella situación tan incómoda para él mismo; aunque no se atreve a intervenir.

 

Hasta que Cora le mete.

 

— Recuerdo el día que Peter me regañó por primera vez. —Dice la adolescente y segundos después cree que ha metido la pata, porque Stiles se levanta de las escaleras del porche para internarse en la casa. No sabe qué decir, animándose a continuar de igual modo—. Yo tenía cinco años y me tiré por aquel trampolín, en mitad de la tarde. Sin avisar a nadie. Quería demostrar que sería una gran mujer lobo.

 

Todos estallan en carcajadas, imaginando la situación de una Cora de cinco años con el mismo carácter de ahora. Para entonces, Stiles ya ha regresado con una cerveza nueva en su mano; y Scott deja de estar tenso por pensar que se había marchado.

 

— El caso es que él fue detrás de mí y me sacó a rastras mientras yo le escupía agua en la cara. Me puso en el suelo y mientras me cubría con una toalla, me rugió como a un cachorro pequeño. —Válgase la redundancia. Cora vuelve a reír, mientras que Peter parece haberse acercado un poco más al grupo, para hacer un acto de presencia más notable—. Y todo porque pensaba que podía nadar, y solo estaba ahogándome.

 

Los primeros en retirarse, bajo un vitoreo constante, son Scott y Kira. Después, la banshee y la cazadora. Y tras estos el clan Hale. Isaac y Liam son quienes continúan un rato más con Stiles, antes de darse a la fuga a jugar a algún videojuego. El humano no tiene ganas de dormir. Ya no. Vuelve a afectarle el insomnio, y resulta más incómodo estando Peter cerca. Sus ansias por tenerle cerca le pueden, y lo sabe, pero es incapaz de rectificar, de tragarse su orgullo y escuchar lo que el Hale tiene para decirle. O no. Se levanta decidido, segundos después de meditarlo, y casi cae de espaldas subiendo las escaleritas cuando se lo encuentra de frente; habiendo llegado tan sigiloso hasta el exterior de la casa. Si no llega a cogerle de la camiseta, Stiles se da de bruces contra el suelo.

 

— Ten más cuidado. O vas a caerte… —Le dice el hombre lobo, antes de recibir un manotazo por parte del humano.

 

— Siempre tengo que tenerlo cuando estás cerca. —Refunfuña por lo bajo, separándose algunos centímetros, y volviendo a ser el borde y distante Stiles.

 

— ¿Por qué has venido si no querías verme…?

 

— Me han obligado. Además, no me dijeron que venías hasta cinco minutos antes de que aparecieses con el coche. Aunque me lo imaginé por un momento.

 

— Nadie te ha obligado. Y puedes irte cuando quieras.

 

— A caso, ¿estás echándome? —Stiles está realmente ofendido por aquello último. Vale que sea su casa, pero, ¿tiene que ser así? Aunque tampoco se extraña de que le responda así. Sube los peldaños de un corto salto y, antes de que pueda escaquearse de allí en dirección a su dormitorio, Peter le agarra por el brazo intentando mostrar delicadeza.

 

— Sabes que no estoy echándote… Antes me iría yo. —Niega el hombre lobo, haciendo que a Stiles le tiemblen las piernas por un instante. Porque hace demasiado que el mayor de los Hale no le tocaba, y puede notar las yemas de sus dedos rozándole sobre la piel.

 

Peter ha dado ese paso, que no había dado las anteriores veces que había forzado la situación. No eran palabras. Era el tacto en sí. Y Stiles cae en la cuenta de que está siendo sincero por ese hecho. Intenta calmarse, pero vuelve a sentirse como meses atrás, pidiendo un poco más de roce por parte de su compañero. Retrocede un paso, poniéndose a la altura del hombre lobo y lo mira incrédulo, antes de que éste termine por cagarla cuando suelta su agarre.

 

— ¿A qué has venido? —Pregunta el humano con cierto tono de curiosidad.

 

— ¿A dónde ibas? —Le rebate el mayor de los Hale, guardando las manos en el bolsillo como mecanismo de autodefensa ante lo que parece querer el menor.

 

— Yo he preguntado antes. —Stiles conoce cada una de las razones por las que Peter hace cada uno de esos gestos, conociéndole mejor que sí mismo. Y eso le cabrea. Cruza los brazos contra el pecho y enarca una ceja casi con enfado.

 

— No podía dormir. —Peter se encoge de hombros, casi de manera natural acercándose unos milímetros instintivamente cuando capta de nuevo la tensión a su alrededor.

 

— Iba a dormir. —Le responde el humano. Y ambos saben que se han mentido el uno al otro.

 

— ¿Quieres hablar…? —Pregunta esta vez el Hale, cogiendo una de las cervezas sin abrir que han quedado sobre la mesa, sentándose a esta.

 

— ¿Sobre qué? —Stiles no está muy seguro de que deba seguir allí, pero está tan tranquilo por culpa de tanto alcohol en sangre que sabe que será una mala idea no ceder un poco.

 

— Nosotros. —Es lo que se limita a decir el hombre lobo. Stiles se sienta frente a él y lo mira fijamente durante unos segundos.

 

— Hay un lazo. Pero no un “ _nosotros_ ”, Peter. —Responde éste rodando los ojos, casi sin ser capaz de ver como el otro se coloca a su lado. Stiles no se mueve un ápice, manteniendo la última cerveza que ha decidido beberse entre sus manos. Su voz se ha ahogado a medida que terminaba la frase, y es por ello que su compañero se ha acercado tanto, sin importar que vaya a rechazarle—. No quiero oír más como te disculpas, ni como intentas convencerme de que fue un error.

 

— Lo sé. —Susurra esta vez, porque sabe que hay alguien más escuchando. Probablemente, hasta los cimientos de la casa—. Pero tengo algo más.

 

Stiles se gira extrañado hasta él, soltando el botellín de cristal y espera pacientemente a que el otro continúe hablando; quedándose al borde de un infarto cuando se lo encuentra tan cerca.

 

— ¿Qu-Qué haces…? —Murmura el humano ahora, con la vista fijada en la más azul. Brillante. Hipnotizadora. Su compañero en todo su esplendor. Humano y animal en un mismo cuerpo.

 

El tiempo parece haberse parado, no importa quién esté viéndole, o quién esté escuchando qué. Peter quiere mostrarle algo, que solo de esa manera puede mostrarle. Ese azul tan brillante hace que Stiles trague saliva con dureza, apoyando las manos en el pecho del hombre lobo a modo de barrera, cuando es consciente de lo que pretende.

 

— N-No. —Tartamudea como puede, intentando echarle hacia atrás—. No vas a hacerlo.

 

— Stiles… —Murmura una leve queja Peter, haciendo un poco más de fuerza para incitarle a que le deje sobrepasar la barrera que acaba de imponerle el humano.

 

Los brazos de este parecen doblarse con lentitud, dejando que el mayor pueda acercarse un poco más. Stiles ha tenido que cerrar los ojos porque ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. O más quisiera él. Su pulso aumenta cada vez que el aliento del otro se aproxima. Puede notar sus labios demasiado cerca, y sus manos llevándole la contraria en dirección a la nuca del Hale, en vez de conseguir apartarle. Está nervioso. Es su primer beso con Peter, o eso parece que va a suceder cuando su voz irrumpe en mitad de la respiración acelerada del adolescente.

 

— ¿No ibas a pararme…? —Susurra, haciendo que su humano compañero abra los ojos, dejando que le golpee la realidad de la proximidad—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas buscando esto?

 

— Lo-Lo siento. —Responde Stiles repentinamente. Está seguro de que va a lanzarse a sus brazos, cuando el chip se le cambia y recuerda que debe de estar borracho como las cubas, y que probablemente se arrepentirá de haber cedido mañana.

 

Rápido y veloz, todo lo que le permite su mareo, se levanta de la mesa y sale corriendo en dirección a su dormitorio. Peter no puede creer lo que ve. Casi lo tenía. Su parte animal estaba ayudando, y solo parece haberle asustado. Sabe que suena mal, pero tiene que aprovecharse de esa situación, porque es consciente de que mañana Stiles habrá decidido no beber. Es el momento de hacer que ambos se sinceren; por lo que no tira la toalla. El hombre lobo sale en su busca, encontrando la puerta cerrada con seguro.

 

— Stiles… déjame entrar. —Murmura sin importar que Scott y Kira, en la habitación contigua, puedan escucharle.

 

— Vete. Vete, Peter. Por favor. —Le pide, y puede captar el olor a tristeza y lágrimas a través de la puerta. Eso hace que se sienta aún peor. Ha llevado al humano hasta el límite, y parece estar pagándolo caro.

 

— No. Stiles, ábreme la puerta. —Se niega intentando forzarla en silencio.

 

Algunos minutos después, Stiles comprende que Peter no va a marcharse, terminando por quitar el seguro de la puerta y abrir una pequeña rendija por la que asoma su rostro casi en mitad de la oscuridad. El mayor no se lo piensa, y recupera la distancia que el humano ha puesto entre ambos empujando la puerta con suavidad, y colándose en el dormitorio. La cierra tras su paso, echando nuevamente el pestillo y apagando la luz que ilumina la estancia. Solo la luna llena es quien brinda ahora un poco de luz, haciendo que todo juegue a favor del hombre lobo. Le tiende una mano y espera de manera paciente a que sea el menor quien se acerque. Poco a poco va consiguiéndolo, hasta que puede acariciar con sus garras la nuca ajena. No se ha transformado; pero quiere mostrarle qué es lo que les une, qué es lo que hace que lo que sienten sea más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa a kilómetros a la redonda. Ni siquiera Scott podría sentir algo así por Allison, aunque quisiera esconderlo por Kira.

 

Frente contra frente. Los colmillos de Peter hacen acto de presencia, cuando se rozan sus narices. Stiles ha encontrado un sitio perfecto donde colocar sus humanas manos; agarradas a la camiseta de su compañero. Ambos tienen los ojos cerrados y respiran con fuerza, antes de que el mayor de los Hale se vea con la suficiente voluntad como para acabar con toda la distancia. Sus labios se rozan. Solo por un instante. Una milésima de segundo que consigue que Peter pierda más la cabeza, de lo que se había imaginado. Nunca había sentido una sensación igual. Ese escalofrío eléctrico recorriéndole cada centímetro de piel; como si fuese lo más maravilloso que jamás pudiese sucederle. Y Stiles… Stiles está desecho. Vuelven a pedirse más, sin resultar incómodos los prominentes colmillos del hombre lobo, desapareciendo a medida que sus garras también lo hacen cuando el humano junta de nuevo sus labios. Esta vez, parecen quemarle. Su sabor le resulta demasiado delicioso y quiere un poco más de Peter.  Y es el mayor quien da unos pequeños pasos hacia delante, llevando al menor hasta el colchón. Quedando sobre él, se atreve a colar su lengua con cuidado entre los labios del humano. Húmeda, temblorosa y hasta indecisa. Hasta que es Stiles quien presiona la suya contra la intrusa, en busca de más contacto.

 

Un jadeo se hace presente entre sus labios, cuando recibe aquel suave mordisco a conciencia por parte del hombre lobo, haciendo que se separe para tomar aire. Peter puede vislumbrar los labios hinchados y enrojecidos de Stiles, en medio de la oscuridad; y eso le remueve algunas cosquillas en el abdomen, sintiéndose como un estúpido adolescente enamorado.

 

— Necesitaba saber a qué te referías cuando pedías más de mí. Por qué esas ansias. —Susurra colocándose estratégicamente sobre una de las piernas de Stiles, para dejar una de las suyas entre las del menor—. No sabes cuán estúpido he sido por negártelo. Y todo por creer que no podría contenerme. —Stiles no se ve en condiciones de decir nada. Ha perdido lo poco de colocón que creía tener. Se muerde el labio a conciencia, mientras Peter sigue sobre él—. Y pensar que podría haber hecho esto cada noche… desde hace casi ocho meses…

 

— Tú no querías que fuese demasiado rápido… —Susurra Stiles, volviendo a tragar la saliva a duras penas.

 

Quiere un poco más, y Peter no va a negarse. Esta vez, cambian las tornas. Son las manos del humano quien se enredan en los mechones de pelo del hombre lobo. Y son las manos del hombre lobo quienes se cuelan por los costados de la camiseta del humano. Se besan, juegan con la lengua del otro, no se privan de tocarse, ni se apartan. Es el mayor quien primero toma aire, con el pulso acelerado y hasta el cuello sonrojado.

 

— Cachorro… —Peter produce un sonido parecido a un ronroneo, que hace que Stiles termine por deshacerse entre sus brazos, como si su cuerpo hubiese caído sobre una nube. El hombre lobo puede captar la atmósfera de excitación y calor en la que están sumidos, y no es capaz de hacer nada por evitarlo, por más que quiere darle su espacio.

 

— Quédate a dormir. —Le pide de repente, pillándole por sorpresa completamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier insulto o amenaza ~> @Oveeja en Twitter.


	18. "Profundo" (Prt. II)

Peter sigue creyendo que es un sueño. Una mala jugada de su parte animal, aliada con su cabeza. Que cuando abra los ojos, el peso muerto que tiene entre los brazos será la almohada. Que despertará con la misma maldita y dolorosa erección de siempre, cuando sueña con Stiles. Pero cuando algo se remueve bajo su peso, se obliga a abrir los ojos. Y allí está. Su debilucho humano, profundamente dormido. Un vuelco le agita el corazón por la sorpresa de ver que no es un sueño. Que realmente está allí. Se relame con lentitud y cierto deseo, acercándose al menor con miedo por despertarle. Puede sentir la calma en la que está sumido, la tranquilidad que lo envuelve. Y Peter no puede creérselo. Quiere volver a besarle, a notar sus labios dejándose atrapar por los propios. Pero está demasiado excitado por la emoción y la situación, y es consciente de que hay más gente (barra hombres lobo y demás especímenes) en aquella casa.

 

El mayor de los Hale se levanta con lentitud, midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos para no despertar al adolescente, tras oír algunos casi inaudibles quejidos para el oído humano. Camina de puntillas hasta el pasillo y cierra la puerta lo más cautelosamente que le es posible. Cierra los ojos y suspira, y se mentaliza de que ha pasado la noche en la misma cama que Stiles. Y se siente extrañamente bien. Algunas veces debería de haberle hecho caso al más joven y haber ido un poco más rápido. Ahora es a él a quien le ganan las ansias por no perder el tiempo.

 

Se encamina en dirección al sótano, esquivando a sus sobrinos que ya están despiertos, y coge algo de ropa de la maleta sin deshacer. Necesita una ducha. Una ducha muy fría. Que le deje más helado que a Steven Rogers en los años cuarenta. Se funde con el agua bajo el caño y se traga un sonoro quejido casi de dolor, por la impresión de la baja temperatura a la que se encuentra. Desde luego, tiene muy claro que va a volver a la cama de Stiles, antes de que se despierte. Quiere estar un poco más allí; porque aún tienen algunas cosas de las que hablar y no hay mejor lugar que aquella habitación.

 

 

Stiles abre los ojos de golpe, como si hubiese despertado de una pesadilla, incorporándose lo más rápido que puede. Le duele la cabeza y ese movimiento tan brusco hace que se maree. Traga saliva con dificultad llevándose las manos a la nuca y suspira. Suspira demasiado fuerte. Se gira hacia su izquierda, descubriendo que la cama está vacía. “ _Benditos y malditos sueños, a la misma vez_ ”, piensa para sí mismo dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el colchón. Casi por instinto, alza ambas cejas interrogante al escuchar el pomo de la puerta girarse. Esta vez, se sienta sobre la cama con un poco más de calma, y observa fijamente al mayor de los Hale colándose en su habitación gratuitamente. “ _Y, ¿si no ha sido un sueño?_ ”, se pregunta en menos de una milésima de segundo, notando como se le enrojecen hasta las orejas.

 

Peter se para en la puerta, pálido como si lo hubiesen pillado en una de sus fechorías, porque no esperaba que Stiles estuviese despierto. Ni mirándole con la cara enrojecida y ese aura de vergüenza que expulsa por cada poro de su piel. Ninguno dice nada, con la vista fija en el otro y un montón de palabras en la punta de la lengua. El hombre lobo solo quiere regresar a su sitio para poder abrazarse a su compañero. Solo pide unos minutos más en la cama, poder deleitarse por los casi tres meses en los que no ha podido tocarle. Stiles termina por desviar la mirada y Peter puede captar como se vergüenza aumenta. Pero, no lo entiende. ¿Por qué se siente así? ¿No era el humano el que siempre reclamaba más? Se frota la nuca, pasando los dedos por el pelo mojado y se encamina en silencio hacia la cama.

 

— Si quieres que me vaya… —Murmura el mayor sin ser demasiado capaz de terminar. Stiles niega con la cabeza, pero aún no puede mirarle a la cara, así que apoya la barbilla sobre su propio hombro; notando como el colchón se hunde a su lado—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

 

— ¿Qué pasó anoche? —Inquiere el humano girándose un poco hasta él, y poniendo una limitada distancia entre ambos—. Porque tengo una gran laguna mental a raíz de que entraras en mi habitación.

 

— Solo… dormimos… Ya sabes.

 

— No. No lo sé. Por eso estoy preguntándote, Peter.

 

— Te… Te… —Responde casi indignado a regañadientes—. Te besé. Y me dijiste que me quedase. Así que me quedé. Tendría que haberme ido, pero me quedé.

 

— ¿Por qué… tendrías que haberte ido? —Pregunta Stiles bastante confundido, sin saber muy bien a qué viene aquella última ocurrencia del hombre lobo, ni el temblor de sus manos.

 

— Porque no estabas en condiciones como para que me quedara. —Eso es todo lo que contesta, haciendo que Stiles frunza el ceño con fuerza.

 

El humano se deja caer en su lado de la cama y se tumba ladino dándole la espalda, con un evidente enfado que podría olerse a kilómetros.

 

— Entonces, no sé para qué has vuelto, puto gilipollas. —Las palabras del hijo del Sheriff suenan con despecho, mientras que cierra los ojos con fuerza, intentando dejar _sutilmente_  que quiere que se vaya del dormitorio.

 

— N-No… No me refería a eso. Eh… Stiles, oye. —Cuando Peter ve aquella reacción, se obliga a actuar lo antes posible, casi echándose sobre el menor—. Me refería a que… a que…

 

— ¡¿A qué?! —Grita repentinamente el adolescente, incorporándose para apartarlo de su fuerza y levantándose de la cama, para abrir la puerta y señalarle la salida con el dedo índice.

 

— ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta, por favor…? Me hace sentir incómodo… que el resto nos oiga discutir.

 

— Yo no estoy discutiendo, Peter. ¿Quién está discutiendo? Porque, yo para mí, que lo estás haciendo tú solo. Yo estoy dándote una orden; largo de mi cama, y largo de mi habitación.

 

— Stiles… cierra la puerta. —Resopla el Hale llevándose una mano a la cara, totalmente avergonzado al escuchar las risas en el piso inferior, con el resto de la _manada_  ya despierta.

 

— ¿En qué puto idioma te lo tengo que decir? ¿Te ladro a ver si me entiendes? ¡Fuera! —Stiles no se corta al escuchar el panorama de abajo, con aquella exigencia quemándole en la garganta.

 

— Cuandomedijistequemefueselaprimeraveztendríaquehabermeidoporquenoqueríaquetemolestasesyencasodequepasasealgoquelorecordases. —Aquello lo dice tan rápido, que casi no es posible que no se le haya trabado la lengua.

 

— Definitivamente, no hablo tu idioma.

 

— Cuando te seguí… me cerraste la puerta en la cara. Me pediste que me fuera. Y yo solo seguí presionándote… Debería de haberme ido y haber hablado contigo hoy. Cuando estuvieses fresco… ¿Puedes cerrar la maldita puerta de una vez…? ¿Por favor? —A Peter le cuesta decir aquello más de lo que parece, pero sabe que ha merecido la pena al ver a Stiles con aquella cara de sorpresa, cerrando la puerta casi al instante. Pero aún así, sigue allí parado—. Lo siento… Te ech-echaba de menos. Quería comprobar si mi problema contigo es que iba demasiado lento… Si el problema es que estaba siendo demasiado protector contigo. Siento lo que pasó aquell…

 

— No. —Stiles le interrumpe antes de que termine de disculparse, nuevamente, por lo que pasó en la discoteca. No quiere volver a recordarlo, ni tan siquiera pensar en ello—. Por favor te lo pido… no vuelvas a repetirme otra vez la misma mierda. ¿Quieres?

 

— ¿Sigues queriendo… romper el lazo? —Pregunta totalmente en serio, sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento del hijo del Sheriff—. Es-Estuve buscándolo. Y, resulta que, es más fácil de lo que creía.

 

— ¿Por qué primero me dices que me echas de menos, y después me sueltas esto, Peter? ¿Te das cuenta de lo imbécil y poco creíble que resultas cada vez más? —Stiles está ofendido. Pero más dolido que eso. Cada vez le entiende menos, y cada vez le confunde más.

 

— Tú me lo pediste... Yo solo pretendo hacer lo mejor para ti. Y anoche noté tu dolor, cuando estabas tras la puerta. No quiero eso para ti, Stiles. —Encogerse de hombros le sale totalmente natural, levantándose por fin de la dichosa cama—. Solo quiero saber si es lo que sigues queriendo…

 

—Mi _dolor_ , como tú lo llamas, es porque no ves lo que haces. Lo que _me_  haces. —Responde Stiles, dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse del hombre lobo—. Me confundes. Luego me ilusionas. Luego… vuelves a confundirme. Y después me mandas a tomar por culo, liándote con una tía despampanante en mi cara. Si crees que estás haciendo lo mejor para mí, ni siquiera mereces ser mi _compañero_ , porque no me conoces.

 

— Yo no… era así, Stiles. —Le dice señalándose para enfatizar—. Yo solo me preocupaba por cazar a mis presas. Y de repente llegaron esas pesadillas. Y después volviste tú. No tuve tiempo de instalarme, ni de aclimatarme. No puedes pedirme que construya el Empire State Building solo con mis manos. Se necesitan más cosas. He tenido una mala racha… La peor de todas desde luego. Pero me ha servido para tener tiempo y poder recapacitar. Poder cambiar lo malo que había, enmendar los errores. Y no sé qué más quieres que haga para que me dejes demostrártelo.

 

— Pídemelo de rodillas.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

— Que me lo pidas de rodillas. Ya. Ahora. —Stiles está muy decidido a comprobar si aquello que dice, es cierto; porque las palabras se las lleva el viento. Y patear de esa manera a su ego, sería una clara evidencia de que sí está cambiando.

 

— Me estás jodiendo, ¿no? —Peter no puede evitar romper a reír, hasta comprobar en la cara de Stiles que no se trata de ninguna broma.

 

— ¿Ves que esté riéndome?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nos leeeeemos la semana que viene! :DDDDD
> 
> Cualquier amenaza a Twitter: @oveeja.


	19. "Profundo" (Prt. III)

Llevan más de un minuto aguantándose la mirada en completo silencio, hasta que Peter cede y dobla sus rodillas hasta hacerlas chocar con el suelo. Para Stiles ha sido muy fácil, pero el mayor de los Hale acaba de partir su ego y su dignidad en miles de pequeños pedazos. Y eso, a su parte animal no le gusta, por mucho que desee a Stiles. El humano sonríe triunfal, mientras que Peter mantiene la mirada en el suelo y se relame cada uno de sus afilados dientes conteniendo que aparezcan sus colmillos; las palmas cerradas clavándose sus propias garras y el aire aprisionado en sus pulmones en busca de una calma que no le está siendo fácil de encontrar.

 

— ¿Peter…? —Murmura Stiles con cierto miedo al ver que no dice nada.

 

— Lo-Lo siento… —Susurra éste aún sin fijar su vista en la del humano.

 

Cuando Stiles capta lo que está pasando y lo que acaba de hacer, se apresura a agacharse a su lado e intentar coger el rostro del hombre lobo entre sus manos. Pero no le deja. Le da vergüenza que le vea así de débil y así de sumiso. Así que Stiles tiene que emplear un poco más de fuerza para que le mire con los orbes azul eléctrico, rebosando de brillo. Peter quiere soltarle un “ _apártate_ ”, pero el humano no necesita palabras para entenderle y se niega.

 

— Stiles… a-ahora es uno de esos mo-momentos en los que necesito estar solo. —Le dice casi en un tartamudeo, dificultado por los prominentes colmillos que asoman por sus labios.

 

— No, Peter. Dile a tu estúpido lobo, y métetelo tú también en la cabeza, que nuestra relación no consiste en que las cosas se hacen cómo y cuándo vosotros queréis. Que no vais a dominarme durante el resto de nuestras vidas. —Le replica afianzando sus manos en las mejillas ajenas, notando como poco a poco van desapareciendo esas facciones típicas de una casa del terror—. Esto es cuestión de dos. ¿Entiendes…? Si te pido que te arrodilles, lo haces sin rechistar. Igual que yo lo haría sin dudarlo ni un momento.

 

El mayor de los Hale asiente luciendo totalmente como un humano más, agachando de nuevo su mirada aún avergonzado. Stiles termina suspirando mientras que rueda los ojos, antes de abrazarse a él cayendo casi por completo sobre el hombre. Sabe que al principio parecía divertido, pero después ha comprobado que se ha comportado como el hombre lobo del que se ha quejado tantas veces. El adolescente se atreve a dejar un corto beso sobre la mejilla rasposa del otro, intentado acostumbrarse a que ya si pueden tocarse. Y Peter no dice nada, tan solo se limita a disfrutar de aquello.

 

 

 

Casi es de noche, y los chicos ya lo tienen todo preparado para después de cenar; petardos, cohetes y alcohol variado. Las chicas se entretienen sirviendo la mesa, mientras que el resto siguen haciendo la comida. Así es como se había dividido las tareas. Peter y Stiles están en la cocina, haciendo una ensalada césar que a Allison y a Cora se les ha antojado, y el resto ha dicho “ _¿por qué no?_ ”. Y el humano agradece que tengan ese momento para ellos mientras el resto sigue entretenido en sus quehaceres. El mayor de los Hale lleva todo el día un poco raro. Más de lo normal, según Stiles. Y no está seguro de si ha sido por el incidente de esta mañana, o a qué se debe.

 

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunta el hijo del Sheriff, con la suficiente confianza como para irrumpir en la calma mental del hombre lobo.

 

— ¿Qué me pasa? —Contesta de manera retórica.

 

Stiles sabe muy bien que cuando Peter responde con otra pregunta, es porque le pasa algo. Rueda los ojos, dejando el cuchillo a un lado del queso y se acerca unos pasos. Le divierte ver como el mayor intenta mantener la calma en todo momento, moviéndose unos pasos de manera muy disimulada cuando el humano se va acercando. Éste frunce el ceño cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, optando por resoplar y cruzarse de brazos, sin apartar la asesina mirada que tiene puesta sobre el hombre.

 

— Llevas treinta putos minutos con la lechuga. Y no estoy muy seguro de si estás cortándola o despedazándola para que parezca un accidente, Peter.

 

Cuando el hombre agacha la mirada y observa el destrozo que ha hecho con la lechuga, agradece que sea para una ensalada y no para bocadillos, por ejemplo. Él también deja el cuchillo a un lado y suspira apoyando las manos sobre el canto de la encimera. Stiles tiene la mirada desviada hacia el ventanal, dónde puede ver al clan de hombres lobo ocupándose de la barbacoa y a las chicas con los pies en la orilla del lago.

 

— Me… dan miedo los cohetes. —Susurra muy bajo, casi avergonzado.

 

Stiles se queda paralizado tras unos instantes en completo silencio. Y de repente, no puede aguantarlo más, rompiendo a reír. Aquella imagen mental que se ha reproducido delante de sus ojos, de Peter huyendo de un petardo es cuanto menos divertida. El mayor frunce los labios, profiriendo un gruñido de enfado que hace mirar al clan de hombres lobo a unos metros de ellos.

 

— Está bien, está bien. —Se apresura a decir el humano, con una mueca divertida en su rostro, alzando ambas manos en señal de paz—. Lo siento.

 

— No tiene gracia, Stiles… —Le echa en cara, mientras que se entretiene en continuar con su labor de asesinar a la lechuga.

 

— Ya te he dicho que lo siento. —Se queja acercándose un poco más a él, aún cruzado de brazos.

 

— Cenaré rápido y me bajaré al sótano. —Responde Peter echando la lechuga despedazada en el bol de cristal azul.

 

— ¿No vas a quedarte un rato…?

 

— No, Stiles. Saldré cuando se os gaste toda la pólvora.

 

— Peter, vamos… Es cuatro de julio.

 

— Como si es trece de noviembre. Suficiente debilidad he mostrado esta mañana, con toda _tu_ manada presente, como para que ahora también me vean temblar como a un perro.

 

— Sabes que… están escuchándote, ¿no…?

 

— Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. —Replica Peter muy cerca de él, antes de adelantarse a seguir cortando el queso que Stiles no ha cortado.

 

— ¿Sabes que siempre consigo lo que me propongo? —Inquiere Stiles, antes de marcharse de la cocina, bajo la atenta mirada del hombre lobo.

 

 

 

A Stiles no le gustan los petardos. Es decir, sí que le gustan. Pero no tirarlos. Antes sí, cuando era pequeño. Así que se limita a estar sentado sobre la mesa y a disfrutar de la cantidad de colores que hay en el cielo. Tras unos minutos de soledad, escuchando el ruido de los cohetes al explotar y las risas del resto, una sonriente Lydia se sienta a su lado y le da un pequeño codazo.

 

— ¿Dónde está Peter? —Pregunta ella fingiendo curiosidad.

 

— No le gustan los cohetes. —Responde él girándose un poco hacia la chica.

 

— Oh, vaya… —Dice ladeando levemente la cabeza, enredando uno de sus finos dedos en los mechones rojizos—. ¿Todo bien con él…?

 

— Sí, sí. —Se apresura a responder con una amplia sonrisa, notando cierto brillo de desagrado en los ojos ajenos—. Lydia… es mi compañero, ¿entiendes?

 

— Y, ¿qué? —Inquiere la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos en mitad de un berrinche.

 

— Que entre nosotros no va a pasar nada. Primero fuiste tú quien nunca quiso nada conmigo, y ahora soy yo el que tiene algo mejor. Así que no te lo tomes como algo malo o como una batalla que has perdido. Simplemente, míralo como que un _nosotros_ no habría ido bien. Somos totalmente diferentes.

 

— Tenemos más cosas en común que las que tienes con Peter.

 

— Te equivocas, Lydia… Y no pienso seguir manteniendo esta conversación, porque es de lo más absurdo. —Replica rodando los ojos, mientras que se baja de la mesa.

 

— Aún puedes romper el lazo, Stiles. —Dice ella, lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuche cualquier hombre lobo a quince kilómetros a la redonda.

 

Se hace el silencio y el humano se gira hacia ella. Tiene la cara desencajada y una mueca de confusión en su rostro, mientras que la pelirroja se muerde el labio nerviosa. Es Derek el primero y el único capaz de actuar, interponiéndose delante de la banshee antes de que un transformado Peter aparezca en escena, con un rugido más propio de una bestia que de un hombre lobo. Hasta el menor de los Hale tiembla por breves instantes. Lydia ha sobrepasado una línea que en ninguna manada se está permitido pasar; incitando a un miembro de ésta a que abandone a su compañero. El pecho de Peter sube y baja con violencia, manteniendo una rifirrafe de miradas asesinas con Derek; el menor queriendo proteger a la banshee, mientras que el resto reacciona y se acerca el epicentro del terremoto, y Stiles tras la espalda del hombre lobo.

 

Es el primero en actuar, acercándose a su compañero y poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros para tirar de él y hacer que retroceda. Pero Peter no cede hasta no quedarse a gusto soltando otro fuerte gruñido que hace que Lydia se aferre a Derek muerta de miedo. Las facciones del hombre lobo se van afinando, hasta dejar entrever su humano rostro.

 

— Peter… —Susurra Stiles sin poder evitar que sus manos tiemblen sobre la clavícula del hombre lobo.

 

— Tus… _perros_ no van a pararme la próxima vez. —Eso es lo último que dice, y ni siquiera Scott se atreve a interferir como alfa verdadero.

 

Todos allí saben que Derek debería de haber dejado que Lydia fuese atacada, porque es el castigo por interponerse entre dos compañeros; pero no puede dejar que Peter ceda a su parte animal. El mayor de los Hale alza la barbilla con orgullo, dejándose tirar del brazo por el humano, hasta entrar al interior de la casa. Y el hombre puede escuchar como Lydia se queda sola tras las palabras de decepción y enfado que Derek le suelta.

 

— No vuelvas a hacer eso. —Le pide Stiles sacándole de la otra conversación.

 

— No te atrevas a darme órdenes con respecto a este asunto, Stiles. Porque la próxima vez le arrancaré la piel a tiras. ¿Me has oído…? —Replica el mayor acercándose amenazadoramente a su compañero, haciendo que éste gire la cabeza para mostrarle que está realmente molesto—. La colgaré del techo y la despedazaré a mi antojo. Y, ¿sabes cuál es la mejor parte? Que nadie, y repito, _nadie_ podrá imponerme ningún castigo; porque es mi derecho hacer lo que me plazca con el intruso que osa robarme a mi compañero. —Peter busca la mirada del humano, hallándola con enfado y sonríe de manera ladina—. Porque no sé si te has enterado del pequeño detalle de que… _eres mío_. De que _me perteneces_.

 

A Stiles no le gusta que lo traten como a un objeto o a un premio. O, al menos, no en un momento como ese. Suspira con fuerza intentando no dejarse caer en los brazos del hombre lobo, como suele pasar últimamente y le suelta un puñetazo en el hombro que el otro no se espera.

 

— No soy tu puto trofeo.

 

— Eres mi compañero. Y esa puta no se va a meter entre nosotros.

 

— ¡Peter! —Grita avergonzado al escuchar esa palabra, imaginando que está todo el mundo pendiente de esa conversación y, seguramente, Isaac retransmitiéndoselo a Allison y Lydia.

 

— Si no te gusta; ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. —Replica enfadado cruzándose de brazos.

 

— Sabes que no quiero hacer eso… —Susurra Stiles, tras unos segundos de silencio que se le hacen más que eternos.

 

Peter deja caer su barrera una vez más y toma al menor por la cintura, comenzando a dejar algunos besos por su frente, mejillas y barbilla. Odia notar esas sensaciones atorándose a su alrededor, producidas por Stiles. Así que cada beso sabe a desesperación por parte del hombre lobo, intentando borrar las palabras que ha dicho y que ha provocado esa reacción.

 

— Te quiero. —Suelta de repente, tomando el rostro de Stiles entre sus manos para obligarle a mirarle, haciendo que el humano se quede petrificado—. Y nadie va a interferir en ello, ¿me oyes…?

 

Stiles tan solo asiente, inclinándose lo suficiente para dejar un corto beso sobre los labios ajenos, sintiéndose bastante mejor y olvidando por completo el suceso anterior. Esas dos palabras le han servido al humano para darse cuenta de muchas cosas y, aunque él ya las sabía, necesitaba oírlo de la boca del hombre lobo para afianzarse.

 


	20. "Profundo" (Prt. IV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Váis tó burlaos ya o qué? Aviso que, para compensar toooodo el tiempo sin actualizar, vienen baches. Y en el siguiente curvas. Así que leed bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Yo no quiero saber nada después (?).
> 
> Alehop~~

Tras el incidente, Stiles había decidido pasar la noche con Peter en el sótano, puesto que allí no llegaba el estruendo de la pólvora al explotar. Y eso le permitía dormir con total tranquilidad. Cuando despertó, se incorporó con cuidado para no marearse, y se frotó los ojos mientras que bostezaba pesadamente. Estaba cansado y eso hacía mella en su cuerpo. Puso los pies descalzos en el suelo y se dirigió con lentitud hacia la panta principal. Todo estaba sumido bajo un silencio que le pareció hasta aterrador, ¿dónde demonios estaba todo el mundo? Escuchó algo de ruido en el exterior, así que se dirigió hacia allí sin pensarlo. Peter estaba sentado sobre la mesa de madera, tomando un café de forma tranquila. Pero no había nadie más allí. Con cuidado de no tocar el suelo de tierra, el humano se las ingenió para subirse y trepar por la mesa, hasta sentarse a su lado. Lo miró con curiosidad, parecía que tenía que decirle algo y tenía miedo de la reacción de Stiles.

 

 — ¿Dónde está todo el mundo…?

 

— Han vuelto al pueblo. —Eso fue todo lo que Peter pudo responder, quedándose después en silencio con la mirada agachada en su bebida, como si fuese lo más interesante de ese momento—. Derek decía que sería mejor si volvían y nosotros nos quedábamos un par de días solos. Después del incidente con Lydia, no era sano que la tuviese cerca. —Dijo después de unos segundos que fueron demasiado tortuosos, con tan solo el ruido de la naturaleza por detrás—. Podemos… quedarnos aquí, o regresar a Beacon Hills. Lo que tú prefieras.

 

Stiles tuvo que pensarlo. Sí, en serio. Le encantaba la idea de tener algo de intimidad con Peter, porque así podrían hablar y dejarse llevar un poco sin el incordio de que toda la manada estuviese pendiente de lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer. Y su padre estaba al tanto de todo, así que en realidad no podía negarse. Le quitó la taza de cerámica de las manos y se permitió tomar un sorbo de la bebida casi helada con total confianza.

 

— Bueno… Tenemos comida y eso, para sobrevivir hasta el lunes, así que… —Murmuró encogiéndose de hombros mientras que ambos levantaban la vista a la par, y la fijaban en la otra.

 

Stiles no necesitó ser un hombre lobo, ni tener súper poderes o algo por el estilo, para saber que eso era lo mejor que le habían dicho a Peter en toda su existencia. Por lo que volvió a robarle la taza, dejándola a un lado para poder cargar al humano. En el sótano hacía frío, daba igual qué tipo de temperatura hiciese en la casa o en el exterior, así que eso le permitió cerrar la puerta para conservar el poco calor que pudiese desprender aquel lugar y meterse con el humano bajo las sábanas. Después de un “ _ven aquí_ ” que el mayor pronunció casi en un susurro, colocó un brazo bajo el cuello del humano y lo tomó por la barbilla para acercarle. No se privó de besarle esta vez, haciéndolo con delicadeza; por temor a que o bien fuese un sueño del que iba a despertar al juntarse sus bocas, o bien por miedo de que pudiese romperse. Suspiró con satisfacción una vez se juntaron, y Stiles le encantó. Porque era muy parecido al primer beso que se dieron hacía unas noches, pero claro, no era lo mismo hacerlo medio borracho, que hacerlo con los cincos sentidos en todo su esplendor. Peter sabía a café y a azúcar, y eso le volvía loco. Sin siquiera preverlo, coló su lengua en la cavidad del mayor, en busca de la otra, queriendo profundizar aquel lento beso que tanto tiempo había estado buscando. Sus labios parecían ser piezas de un puzle, ajustándose con suma facilidad, como si estuviese predestinado a hacerlo. Que en parte, así era.

 

— ¿Sabes… esa sensación cuando estás acostado al lado de alguien que necesitas contigo, y tienes sueño, pero no quieres dormir porque lo único que buscas es disfrutar de su compañía, de su olor, de cualquier gesto que puedas hacer? —Preguntó Peter una vez se separaron para poder tomar aire, manteniéndose a limitados milímetros, casi en un susurro como si fuese un secreto y hubiese miles de personas allí pendientes de lo que decía. Stiles sólo asintió en silencio—. Y cuando despiertas te maldices por haberte dormido. Y solo pides que la otra persona siga durmiendo, para poder disfrutar un poco más. —Stiles volvió a asentir suspirando por lo bajo—. Pues así… así es como me siento ahora. Aquí. Contigo.

 

El humano se inclinó de nuevo para capturar los labios ajenos en un leve beso, antes de acomodarse bajo los brazos del hombre lobo, dejando que sus manos recorriesen la espalda desnuda del otro con pequeñas caricias que mostraban más de lo que pretendían. Y Peter no tardó en volver a quedarse dormido.

 

 

Comenzó a llover hacia las cuatro, mientras que ambos estaban tumbados en el sofá viendo una de esas películas malas de una cadena local, sobre un asesinato muy mal hecho según le explicaba Stiles. Y Peter no podía parar de sonreír por el entusiasmo que parecía mostrar el otro. Habían picoteado algo antes, porque era obvio que tenían hambre, pero no habían llegado a terminar puesto que seguían con otro tipo de hambre; intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido durante los últimos tres meses, por lo que las cosas seguían encima de la mesa. Así que Stiles se levantó con la intención de retirarlo, para cuando tuviese que hacerlo en realidad y no quisiera moverse. Peter le siguió, ayudándole en cierta medida, pues el otro parecía querer recogerlo solo. Fue en la cocina cuando parecía estar llegando al límite. Era como si tuviesen un medidor que iban llenando poco a poco, con el tiempo que no habían estado juntos, y al llegar al tope suponía que lo habían recuperado y necesitaban más.

 

Stiles terminó contra la encimera, sujetándose del canto con fuerza para no dejar que sus manos hiciesen alguna maldad que pasaran esa barrera que parecía haber sido impuesta por ambos. Y Peter mantenía sus manos a ambos lados del cuello de Stiles, devorando sus labios como si fueran el manjar más sabroso que había probado en su vida; aunque así lo considerase. Sus bocas estaban enrojecidas e hinchadas de cada roce, sus respiraciones agitadas y el deseo incrementando. Y una vez más, fue Stiles el que tuvo que subir las manos a su pecho para empujarle con cierta fuerza y pararse a respirar. Peter estaba algo avergonzado, porque era a lo que se refería cuando decía que no podía contenerse. El humano se acercó de nuevo, pero esta vez para abrazarse al hombre lobo y llevarlo de vuelta al sofá, cuando la película volvió de los anuncios. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto le quedaba, pero allí estaban. Aguantándose todo lo que podían. El hombre lobo tenía sus piernas enlazadas a las del humano, abrazado desde atrás y con su espalda tocando el respaldo, mientras que la de Stiles pegaba a su pecho. La fina cintura rodeada con sus brazos y una de sus manos colada bajo la camiseta del menor con la de este acariciándole el brazo. Su otra mano, sin embargo, estaba entrelazada a la del adolescente quien parecía estar muy entretenido en la película; o eso, o fingía muy bien para no caer en el juego de Peter.

 

Iban casi por la mitad de la segunda película cuando el mayor hizo un disimulado gesto, pegándose un poco más al humano en busca de más contacto. No pretendía nada, o eso creía. Comenzó a dejar castos besos en el oído ajeno, bajando con suma lentitud por el cuello expuesto, la línea de la mandíbula hasta atrapar los finos labios del otro.

 

— Es que no puedo aguantar más. —Murmuró con vergüenza antes de bajar su mirada de los castaños ojos hasta su boca.

 

— Es… toy bien con eso. —Le respondió casi en un susurro, dejando atónito al mayor.

 

Fue entonces cuando acortó la distancia y comenzó a besarlo con la misma delicadeza que por la mañana. Esta vez sí que se movió a conciencia, colocándose sobre una de las piernas de Stiles como hacía un par de noches. Eso le daba la ventaja de poder rozarle con su rodilla y hacer algo de fricción para saber si en realidad estaba listo, a pesar de no haber notado mentira alguna bajo sus palabras. Levantó con cuidado y por los bordes la camiseta del adolescente, dejándola caer al suelo, antes de incorporarse medio cuerpo para sacarse la suya. Ahora sí estaba reclamando más contacto, fascinado bajo la cantidad de lunares que recorrían a Stiles. Desde luego, era la mejor vista que tendría en su vida. Deslizó sus labios hasta el cuello del menor, arrancándole pequeños jadeos una vez las marcas producidas por sus dientes se hacían presentes en cada centímetro de piel que pretendía marcar. Y Stiles no necesitaba más para excitarse. Era su primera experiencia sexual con alguien y no estaba tan aterrado como solía contar el resto. Se sentía extrañamente bien, dejando que sus manos volviesen a pasearse a su antojo a lo largo de la espalda de Peter a su antojo.

 

— Sólo quiero un poco… —Dijo el hombre lobo con la voz algo ronca sobre el oído del humano, porque no quería tomarlo todo de golpe. Sólo algo para saciarse.

 

Y Stiles no dijo nada cuando notó como empezaban a colarse un par de dedos temblorosos bajo la cintura elástica de su pantalón, tirando de él y de la ropa interior hasta conseguir sacársela con la ayuda de sus propios pies. El humano se avergonzó un poco al notar que ya estaba excitado de más, cosa que provocó que el Hale soltase una leve carcajada, antes de deshacerse de su propia ropa mientras que el otro se acomodaba un poco mejor. El mayor colocó ambas piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, tragándose un jadeo cuando notó su erección juntarse con la otra. Stiles expulsaba una mezcla de aromas entre deseo  y excitación, que solo hacían que al hombre lobo le costase un poco más retener a su parte animal. Cuando agarró el hinchado miembro del humano, escuchó como traga saliva tan dificultosamente que hizo que dibujase una leve sonrisa. Comenzó a mover sus dedos entorno a la dura erección lentamente porque quería oír la voz rota de Stiles pidiéndole más, aunque hasta ahora se conformaba con la forma que tenía de estremecerse bajo aquel tacto, tensando su abdomen y marcando su clavícula al volver a jadear.

 

— Te quiero, Stiles… Solo para mí… —Murmuró contra su cuello, dónde había enterrado la nariz para deleitarse un poco más de aquel olor que desprendía—. ¿Lo comprendes…?

 

— Sí… —Asintió este como pudo, llevando una de sus manos hasta el miembro erecto del hombre lobo para empezar a masturbarle con algo más de fuerza de lo que lo estaba haciendo él.

 

— Shh… —Gimió Peter contra sus labios, mordisqueándolos con toda la suavidad posible—. No tengas prisa.

 

Quiso disculparse, pero la lengua del mayor ya había invadido su lengua y el humano estaba deshaciéndose bajo el peso del Hale. La velocidad fue aumentando, al igual que el calor y la excitación, y Peter parecía estar muy entretenido en pasar su pulgar por el glande para repartir el preseminal a lo largo del duro falo.

 

— Más… Más rápido… —Le pidió Stiles casi en una súplica, con un gemido ahogado, sin apartar la mirada del mayor; dónde pudo observar un brillo de malicia de forma intermitente.

 

Sus manos se movían acompasadas, como si se tratase de una coreografía y el salón pronto comenzó a llenarse de gemidos lastimeros por ambas partes y unos ruidos de lo más obscenos y eróticos a la vez. Stiles seguía retorciéndose, mientras que a Peter le temblaban las piernas de puro placer. Reconocía haberse masturbado más de una vez, sobre todo en mitad de la noche cuando la excitación le despertaba e intentaba que el agua fría de la ducha le calmase, pensando en su compañero; en cómo sería tenerlo como en ese momento, o arrodillado ante él haciéndole la mejor mamada de toda su jodida vida. Pero eso sería en otro momento. No en ese.

 

— Pe… Peter… —Le llamó Stiles en un fino hilo de voz, sacándole de sus propias fantasías unos minutos después—. Voy a… Voy a…

 

— Córrete, Stiles… Necesito ver eso… —Susurró rozando sus labios y la eléctrica mirada azul sobre la suya, con la voz totalmente ronca pues el cosquilleo de su abdomen también amenazaba con estar muy cerca.

 

Apartó la mano del menor, juntando ambas erecciones en la suya y los movimientos se volvieron más veloces. Quería llegar al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que él. Quería ver la mueca de placer que dibujaba el otro al hacerlo. Y Stiles se contrajo, arqueando su espalda cuando un latigazo de electricidad le recorrió la columna, haciendo que prácticamente se viniese sobre su propio abdomen. Peter le siguió unas sacudidas después, estando seguro de que aquellos gemidos habían llegado a ser escuchados kilómetros a la redonda. El hombre lobo clavó las manos a ambos lados del sofá, respirando con fuerza e intentando recuperar la compostura una vez llegó a correrse sobre el propio éxtasis de Stiles, y lo miró con una risotada ahogada en su garganta.

 

— Maldito humano… —Jadeó antes de devorar de nuevo sus labios, frotando aún su semi endurecido miembro contra el pegajoso del otro.

 

Con otra persona le habría dado mucho asco, todo sea dicho, pero con Stiles es como si fuese distinto. Todo lo era a decir verdad. Estaban completamente extasiados y ninguno se arrepentía de lo que acababa de pasar. Agarró su camiseta del suelo y la usó para limpiar con cuidado el abdomen del humano, apartándola después al suelo, para pasar la punta de su lengua sobre aquel sitio dónde ambos se habían venido tomando aquel extraño sabor junto al aroma de Stiles; provocando que sus ojos volviesen a encenderse. Traspasó aquel salado sabor a la boca del menor, que tanto disfrutó de probar, ahogando de nuevo un gemido.

 

— Nadie podría darte esto más que yo… —Susurró como si necesitase convencer a Stiles de ello.

 


	21. "El futuro no es algo incierto, al fin y al cabo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruuuuuuuutad ~~ Leed bajo vuestra responsabilidad bc curvas.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Inquirió Stiles una vez hubo salido de la ducha y estaba vestido con unos pantalones de Peter, como siempre.

 

— ¿Mm…? —Murmuró el hombre lobo saliendo de sus pensamientos, acomodándose un poco mejor estirado sobre el sofá dejando que el humano se colase entre sus piernas.

 

— Parecías estar muy concentrado. Y no precisamente en la televisión. —Respondió con una leve risa apoyando su barbilla sobre el abdomen expuesto ante él—. Está apagada. —Completó rodeando con sus brazos la cintura ajena.

 

— Pensaba en todo un poco… —Dijo Peter dejando escapar una gran bocanada de aire por entre sus labios, frotándose las sienes con lentitud.

 

— ¿Te preocupa algo? —Preguntó Stiles enarcando una de sus cejas mientras que se pasaba una mano por la cabeza, incorporándose para clavar sus rodillas sobre el asiento y sentarse sobre sus propios talones.

 

— No. Claro que no. —Mintió como buenamente pudo, ganándose un resoplido por parte del menor—. Hay algo que quiero saber… Que quiero preguntarte, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

 

— Creo que tenemos la suficiente confianza como para eso. —Contestó algo molesto chasqueando la lengua, hasta que notó que Peter se sentía realmente débil en ese momento.

 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos…?

 

— ¡Oh, joder! ¿Vas a pedirme que me case contigo? —Preguntó Stiles con los ojos muy abiertos y cierta emoción recorriéndole el cuerpo, interrumpiéndole antes de que el otro pudiese terminar de hablar.

 

— ¿Qué…? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que no!

 

— ¿Por qué no…?

 

— Porque ni siquiera tienes la edad legal, Stiles… Déjame seguir.

 

— Pues ve al grano. —Replicó cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

 

— ¿Aceptarás… algún día, no tiene por qué ser ya, que… te muerda? —Susurró después de unos segundos de constante silencio que desesperaban a Stiles, y sólo hacían que el hombre lobo se pusiese aún más nervioso y se sintiese incómodo.

 

— ¿Morderme? ¿A qué te refieres? —Al humano le costó su tiempo comprender a qué se refería, hasta que la idea comenzó a aclararse en su cabeza y sus ojos se fueron abriendo un poco más—. ¡Oh! ¡Oh! “ _Mor… derme_ ”… Ya. Ahm…

 

— Yo sé que eres mi compañero, pero la parte animal no. —Explicó cogiendo las manos del humano que descansaban sobre su regazo y las balanceó un poco intentando canalizar su nerviosismo en aquel gesto—. A pesar del tiempo, de las… muestras, no termina de confiar en ti. Y no voy a mentirte diciéndote que no estoy deseando de morderte, de ser tu alfa en realidad. —Dijo manteniendo la mirada en los dos pares de manos que parecían ser un revoltijo de dedos temblorosos—. Además, tu vínculo con Scott también se haría más fuer…

 

— Esto no es sobre Scott y yo, Peter. —Volvió a replicar Stiles interrumpiéndole con la molestia aún latente, porque parecía no ser capaz de reclamar lo que en realidad buscaba; y eso fue para el hombre lobo como una regañina que lo hizo estremecerse como un niño pequeño—. Es sobre tú y yo. Y sé que ese no es el único motivo… ¿Tiene Lydia algo que ver en esto? —Preguntó con delicadeza apoyándose sobre el pecho del mayor y acercándose un poco más, cuando observó como el otro giraba la cabeza hasta la televisión apagada—. Es eso… Tienes miedo de que pueda conseguir lo que se propone. De que nos separe… Mírame, Peter. Peter… _Pet_ , mírame. —Masculló las últimas llamadas cogiéndole de la cara y luchando por que hiciese lo que le pedía hasta conseguirlo y fijar su mirada en la más clara—. Perdiste la cabeza cuando toda tu familia murió, eso es así. Mataste a mucha gente, y lo sabes. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero “ _ese_ ” no eres “ _tú_ ” ahora. Eres todo lo contrario. Todos a tu alrededor lo ven… Hasta mi padre. —Sólo Stiles podía meter el dedo en la llaga y hurgar en ella, sin que la parte animal de su compañero le gruñese siquiera—. Y te quiero… —Murmuró el humano inclinándose para alcanzar los labios del mayor y dejar un corto y pegajoso beso en ellos, ganándose un gemido lastimero por parte del animal.

 

En ocasiones así, Peter estaba tan expuesto que era incapaz no sentirse débil. Y era algo que no le gustaba. Nunca había dependido de nadie, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que aquel humano provocaba y hacía con él. Le necesitaba más que el aire para respirar, y se suponía que eso era un buen indicio de que no pasaría su vida solo, como siempre había creído. El beso continuó, a diferencia de lo que ambos pensaban en ese momento. Se volvió algo más lento y no era solo el choque de los labios de Stiles contra los de su compañero. Era algo más. La lentitud con la que se concentraban en saborear al otro, las caricias que el hombre lobo dejaba a lo largo de los costados del menor y la forma que tenía el castaño por aferrarse a sus hombros; como si fuesen a morir si dejaran de tocarse.

 

El mayor cambió un poco las tornas, buscando hacerse notar más como su futuro alfa, girando ambos cuerpos sobre el sofá y quedando esa vez él entre las piernas del más joven. Balanceaba sus caderas con cuidado, provocando más de un cosquilleo en el abdomen del cuerpo bajo él. Así habían empezado otras tantas veces en este último mes. Pero Peter se repetía una y otra vez que ya no era lo mismo. Ahora los brazos de Stiles rodeaban su cuello, mientras que los del Hale se aferraban a su cintura como lo más valioso que tenía en su vida, y coló su lengua cálidamente en la cavidad ajena. Pronto, ambas erecciones estuvieron listas para recibir las caricias propias, pero ninguno movió sus manos en busca de complacer al otro. Sus labios no eran capaces de separarse mientras que ambos se levantaban del sofá casi a ciegas, dirigiéndose por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio. Querían más. Tanto Peter como Stiles. La espalda del menor quedó apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, mientras que sus dedos se entretenían en revolver los finos mechones de pelo de su compañero, dejando que los otros explorasen su cintura hasta toparse con la cintura elástica del pantalón que vestía. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, estaban completamente desnudos, a pesar de haber dejado escapar algunos minutos en los que solo se concentraron en besarse, en presionar sus lenguas de la forma más erótica que habían hecho nunca. No tenían ninguna prisa, y toda la noche por delante.

 

Stiles se había examinado de selectividad esa misma mañana, y había pasado sin ver a Peter durante la última semana por mutuo acuerdo para que pudiese concentrarse en estudiar. Y ahora se hacían tanta falta que no les importaba lo que sucediese fuera del piso del Hale. Habían advertido que apagarían los móviles hasta, por lo menos, el sábado por la tarde. Así que tampoco tenían que preocuparse por nada en realidad. La falta de aire pronto se hizo presente, estropeando un poco aquel momento. Momento que Stiles aprovechó para empujar con suavidad a Peter hasta el otro marco de la puerta y ser él quien llevase de nuevo la situación. Se posicionó de rodillas aprisionando el cuerpo del hombre lobo, quien no podía creerse que fuese a hacer lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Todavía no habían pasado de algún que otro roce, algunos orgasmos producto de la desesperación del momento y algún que otro tonteo. Y ambos querían más.

 

El mayor de los Hale salió de sus pensamientos, ahogando un gemido como buenamente pudo cuando notó los cálidos labios de Stiles envolviendo su glande; y no pudo más que dirigir la mirada hasta las dos grandes orbes marrones, sumidas bajo la lujuria. Al humano aquello no le parecía desagradable, estaba tan cegado que lo único que le importaba era complacer a su compañero. Así que sin pensarlo, tal y como habían comenzado, introdujo el duro miembro todo lo que pudo en su boca, abarcándolo con su saliva y la presión de su lengua. Peter llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Stiles, no para forzarle, sino más bien para no quedarse parado. Las lamidas se volvieron algo más constantes de lo que esperaban y poco a poco el hombre lobo no pudo contener los jadeos que salían de lo más profundo de su garganta.

 

— Stiles… —Susurró con la voz rota por el placer, mordiéndose el labio con cuidado.

 

Los ojos marrones volvieron a ponerse sobre los más claros, y Peter pudo jurar que vio un destello casi color oro en ellos. Pero él ya no sabía si era porque estaba medio cegado acumulando demasiadas sensaciones o qué demonios era lo que pasaba. Y aún sin que el humano se lo esperase, lo alzó con cuidado y volvió a devorar sus labios. Le gustaban demasiado y Stiles no parecía tampoco poner muchas pegas a ello. Lo dirigió hacia la cama, acorralándolo contra el colchón como otras tantas veces había hecho.

 

— Stiles… espera… —Murmuró Peter cuando sus labios se liberaron y los del humano pasaron al cuello rasposo por la barba expuesto ante él—. Escúchame… —El menor alzó la mirada sin cesar las caricias en la nuca del otro, con ciertas dudas en su vista, cuando notó aquel tono de voz tan lastimero—. Necesito… necesito un poco más… —Peter estaba realmente avergonzado de tener que pedir aquello, porque no era como si tuviese el derecho de cogerlo y ya está. No.

 

A Stiles aquello le ablandó aún más el corazón. Podía notar lo que su compañero sentía, y a veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiese cometido tantos errores y hubiese hecho tanto daño, si en realidad no era así. El humano no dijo nada, inclinándose de nuevo para dejar otro pegajoso beso disfrutando del breve segundo que hubo durado. Esperaba que aquello sirviese para decirle que quería que continuase, que él también lo necesitaba. Pero para Peter no era suficiente.

 

— Estoy bien… —Murmuró el menor con una leve y ladina sonrisa, posicionando una de sus manos desde la nuca hasta la mejilla, donde dejó una leve caricia—. No quiero esperar más.

 

Peter dejó escapar otro gemido lastimero, inclinándose y dejando su cuerpo sobre el del menor para poder dejar a un lado la poca distancia que hubiese entre ambos. El roce de su piel hacía que se estremeciera, deslizando una de sus manos hasta la entrada del humano, mirándole aún con la duda latente de si debía continuar o no. Fue a decir algo cuando el menor comenzó a mordisquear sus labios, ahogando allí algunos suspiros; y el prominente gemido que se hizo eco en todo el apartamento, cuando dos de los dedos del hombre lobo se colaron entre sus nalgas y se hundieron en él con todo el cuidado que pudiese tener. Y no llevaba más que un par de segundos cuando Stiles ya se había aferrado a él, moviendo sus caderas casi al compás, hasta que el otro introdujo un tercero haciendo movimientos circulares que iban consiguiendo que el menor se relajase.

 

— ¿Te… gusta? —Inquirió el mayor de los Hale contra los labios rojizos e hinchados del adolescente, por culpa de los besos.

 

— Sí. —Susurró muy seguro pegando su frente a la del mayor y profiriendo un gruñido de desaprobación cuando este retiró su mano y se sintió completamente vacío.

 

La dirigió entonces hacia su propio miembro endurecido y necesitado de más atención, llevándolo hasta la entrada de su compañero, colocando ambas piernas de Stiles enredadas en su cintura. Volvió a mirarle, en busca de su aprobación, como si fuera él su alfa y Peter tan solo un beta más en busca de cariño. El menor rodó un poco los ojos con una risotada silenciosa, antes de dejar algunos besos en su mejilla, buscando su boca una vez se fue internando en él. Estaba demasiado estrecho y aún seguía algo tenso, cuando forzó al hombre lobo a clavarse en su interior sin más miramientos. Sabía que ese era el peor paso y que lo mejor era que pasase rápido.

 

— Es… Espera… —Masculló Peter con un jadeo ahogado en su garganta, cuando notó cómo temblaba Stiles bajo su peso. Sentía un poco ese dolor, que no tardó en remediar absorbiéndolo lo más que pudo.

 

Hasta que el mayor no supo que Stiles se hubo acostumbrado, no comenzó a mover sus caderas en leves vaivenes arrancándole más de un suspiro otra vez. Su parte animal quería salir, hacerse con la situación. Pero tenía muy claro que ese era solo su momento, que habría más veces y que la primera le pertenecía solo a ellos. El humano se aferró a su cuello rodeándolo con los brazos y apoyando la cabeza sobre su mullida almohada, que siempre le acompañaba a cualquier lugar. Stiles le miró suplicante, copiando ese vaivén para acompasarse a cada uno de los movimientos que provocaba el Hale contra él, haciendo que el cabecero de la cama chocase contra la pared. Ya pensarían ello después.

 

— Más… —Susurró Stiles inclinando su nariz para rozarla con la del otro, suplicante por que se internase aún más en él.

 

El hombre lobo le hizo caso, una vez sus músculos se iban relajando y Stiles aparentaba haberse acostumbrado a la dureza que comenzaba a clavarse en él casi sin piedad. Hundió sus labios en el cuello del humano, aspirando aquel aroma que salía por cada poro de su piel; olía a lujuria, a necesidad, a sexo y, más que a todo eso, al amor que le tenía a aquel hombre fuese por unos motivos u otros. Y allí estaban. Entregándose el uno al otro, sin ningún miedo intentando pararles. La piel de Stiles se erizaba conforme los labios de Peter se cerraban entorno a su piel, dejando marcas por su cuello, clavícula y pecho; una vez más, con esa intención de marcarle como suyo, porque quería cerciorarse de que todo el mundo lo supiese. Un apagado “ _te quiero_ ” por culpa de los gemidos, se ahogó en la garganta del hijo del Sheriff, mientras que las embestidas provocaban sonidos sordos de la pelvis chocando contra su propio cuerpo.

 

Aquel acto estaba suponiendo para él, mucho que cualquier otro. No solo estaba teniendo su primera vez. Se suponía que Peter estaría con él cada mañana al despertarse, cada noche al acostarse y cada transcurso del día. Así que eso debía de ser una buena muestra para la parte animal que pugnaba por poseerle también, para que se le alejase la desconfianza de que quizás aún podía sentir algo por Lydia. Gimió con fuerza ante una estocada que rozó un punto en su interior que le hizo estremecerse, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Peter se quedó con el cante de dónde tenía que presionar, clavándose en esa dirección una y otra vez, mientras que atrapaba los labios de su humano entre los propios con suaves mordiscos.

 

— _Nadie podría darte esto más que yo_ … —Repitió el hombre lobo, como la primera vez que le permitió tocarle y hacerle sentir de aquella manera.

 

Agarró sus muñecas con una de sus manos, sujetándole aún por la cintura, cuando notó que ambos estaban demasiado cerca del orgasmo. Stiles ya ni siquiera hacía por esconder los gemidos que escapaban de su garganta sin pudor, cada vez que el Peter le embestía sin piedad y mordía algún punto de su cuello dejando otra rojiza marca.

 

— Peter… Peter… —Jadeó con la voz ronca el humano, intentando deshacerse del agarre cuando el mayor agarró su propio falo endurecido y comenzó a masturbarle al mismo tiempo que le embestía, notando como el cuerpo de Stiles se contraía y retorcía bajo aquel placer.

 

— Quiero… Quiero marcarte más… —Susurró contra su oído, mordisqueando el lóbulo con cuidado, jadeante por la falta de aire—. Correrme dentro… —Le pidió colocando sus orbes azul eléctrico sobre las marrones de su compañero, recibiendo un leve asentimiento antes de dejar que sus labios fuesen atrapados por los dientes del humano.

 

Tan solo necesitaron un par de embestidas más, algunos gemidos con nombre propio, dos o tres mordiscos en el cuello del hombre lobo y algunas sacudidas más al miembro enrojecido e hinchado de Stiles; para venirse casi al mismo tiempo. El menor sintió su propio orgasmo resbalar sobre su abdomen, mientras que Peter lo inundaba en pleno éxtasis clavando sus dedos en la cintura ajena y hundiendo su rostro bajo el cuello rojizo del adolescente.

 

* * *

_Una semana antes…_

 

— Peter… tengo selectividad en una semana y ya he perdido el fin de semana sin estudiar. —Murmuró con cuidado, dejando a un lado la película que estaban viendo en el televisor, después de haberse pasado todo el día pensando cómo debía de decirle aquello—. Mañana debería de volver a casa… y estudiar.

 

— Claro, tiene toda su lógica. —Asintió como algo normal que era, hasta que vio en sus ojos que había algo más—. “ _Pero_ ”…

 

— Sería conveniente que no nos viéramos… porque voy a entretenerme… —Continuó susurrándole, mientras se acercaba un poco más al hombre lobo que parecía estar entre molesto y triste tras aquella petición—. Me entretienes… —Dijo con sorna en su voz, colocándose de rodillas sobre el sofá y rozando su nariz contra la rasposa mejilla—. Prometo pasar el próximo fin de semana aquí. Contigo. Nosotros solos. —Murmuró con los ojos cerrados, apoyando sus brazos sobre el hombro ajeno—. Dejaré que te quedes mientras con mi almohada… Y me vas a llamar cuando te despiertes y cuando te vayas a dormir.

 

Stiles podía notar perfectamente el dolor que le suponía a Peter estar tan lejos de su humano, teniéndole tan jodidamente cerca. Asintió lentamente en contra de su voluntad, dejándose después atrapar por los brazos del menor cayendo de nuevo en sus redes.

 

— Y después vendrán unos meses de calma, en los que no tendré que hacer nada… —Murmuró echándole sobre su propio regazo y inclinándose hacia delante para hablar sobre su oído—. Tan sólo estar aquí contigo… ¿Qué te parece?

 

Peter no dijo nada, dejándose acurrucar tras Stiles tumbarse en el sofá.

 


End file.
